Takeru's tales of torrid temptation
by Krakenknight
Summary: A collaboration with a Certain Anonymous Chicken.A visit to the night forest leads Hikari to discover TK's secret, leaving her with only 1 question. "Will it fit?" Eventually TK x Harem Lemon as heck warning : Hyper.
1. Chapter 1 Night Forest Follies

It was kind of nice being back in the digital world, even if it wasn't for the best of reasons.

For Takeru Takaishi, it felt like very little had changed since he had been here three years ago. He was taller and stronger than ever before, puberty had granted the young man a lot more than most for someone so young, and his broad shoulders and toned physique were only the starts of that.

Even though it was only about four in the afternoon TK had decided to take them back to the night forest, now mercifully roach free. Small stars glittered in the sky painting both of the young teenagers in the pale blue light. It was just the two of them, together in the moonlight, TK had seen to that. As they wandered together, he reminded himself that he owed Yolei big time for distracting his goggle-headed rival so expertly.

He and Kari had been busy that day, busy that week honestly, and both needed a break. With the control spire gone from this area, it turned from menacing forest to beautiful romantic Vista practically overnight.

Sadly, he had not gotten quite the romantic afternoon he hoped for and the picnic had gotten a bit loud when old friends decided to say hello. They had run into Elecmon and a few other Digimon friends and had a perfect afternoon of reconnecting with them rather than having any romance.

TK wasn't angry, he could hardly blame Elecmon and all the numerous Numemon for saying hello, but they had kind of drained the romance.

Now they were on their way home, a little tired after a long day's exploration. Kari and Gatomon were walking to his left, human and Digimon hand in paw. Patamon had long given up flying and was currently resting atop his white bucket hat. The pleasant puffball was enjoying the still vibrant conversation between the four of them as he wagged his ears.

The blond boy smiled, reaching up to caress the warm, reassuring weight of his partner atop his hat. It was good to have him back, to feel the thin downy orange fur that lightly covered Patamon's exterior.

His attention was however occupied elsewhere. Being with Kari made his heart beat faster, and other strange sensations rush through the body of the young teenager. He had to grit his teeth slightly to avoid swelling his pants and embarrassing himself even further.

His mind was only half there really, examining her beauty, he had a crush on Kari from the second he'd first seen her and he was discovering that sometimes a crush can become more intense over time. Kari was the perfect girl as far as he was concerned, lithe and beautiful, yet soft and nurturing as well.

"And that was when Tai brought out the cake," said Kari with a laugh.

TK snapped back to reality blushing a little bit as Patamon and Gatomon began to laugh. Kari frowned turning around to look them in the eye, raising her beautiful brow with an inquiring stare.

"TK were you listening to anything I just said?" She accused him, that cute little pout of hers becoming more pronounced as she frowned at him making his heart melt a little.

TK shook his head and blushed.

"sorry Kari I guess I got distracted," he apologised sheepishly aware of just how close she had gotten when she'd whirled on him like that. He was so close to her now all he had to do was reach out…

He shook his head, easy TK, baby steps, you haven't even confessed to her yet.

Kari giggled, and TK felt his heart melt a little bit as she wrinkled her nose and that adorable look of concern she gave to everything she cared about.

"I think you're a little tired, we've still got some way to go before we get to the TV, you want to sit a while?" She offered to point to a nearby tree.

TK nodded, enjoying that he got to spend a little more time with the girl he was crazy for as he put down his backpack and sat down at the foot of a large blue trunked tree. He felt his back against the wood, a solid enough surface for now.

After whispering in Gatomon's ear for a moment, Kari moved and sat down next to him. TK blushed a bit because of how close she came, her perfect body sliding against his as she lightly placed her hand atop his.

"Hey Patamon, wanna go exploring a little more?" Asked Gatomon her eyes meaningfully motioning towards both the partners.

"Why would I want to do that?" Asked Patamon, stretching his large batlike wings and pouting slightly "I thought we were…" Then he called the look and nodded his head.

"Okay yeah… sure… I'll go with you. You guys will give us a call if there's anything dangerous right?"

TK nodded, reassuring his partner that they would be fine. With a knowing nod, the two Digimon wandered far enough away to give them some privacy.

It was quiet, the night forest rising all around them, the canopy of dark vegetation that sighed peacefully in the breeze. TK blushed a little bit as Kari squeezed his hand, laying her sweet angelic head against his breast as she stared up at him with those infinitely deep brown eyes.

Both teenagers blushed, TK consciously reaching around her, placing his broad, muscular arm around Kari's shoulders feeling her shiver as he warmed her up.

He sniffed the air. He remembered his mother telling him that every girl puts effort into her scent and Kari smelt like perfection. White lilies and the faintest aroma of sugar seemed to radiate from her and TK felt his face being inexorably being drawn downwards, his nose tickling the top of this beautiful girl's head.

Kari giggled again but didn't stop him. In what felt like an eternity, TK felt his hands squeeze hers tighter, lost in the subtle movement of her head upwards until her lips were touching his. TK closed his eyes, taking in the moment, as he felt Kari's lips on his own. Her delicacy was betraying a slow and innocent passion. He could feel that passion building as they pushed their lips together.

Time seemed to freeze. TK found himself lost in this perfect moment, the scent of lilies and apples and sugar, good wholesome, earthy smells seemed to tickle his brain as he felt his lips brush Kari's with such intimacy.

He let go of a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding as Kari finally withdrew blushing intensely.

"Wow," said the blonde beefcake, lips still quivering from the intimacy he had just shed with the girl of his dreams, "where did that come from?"

"Where do you think it came from TK?" Asked Kari her hazel eyes still slightly lidded, she very much enjoyed that kiss. "I wanted to kiss you from the second I saw you back again in school."

TK blushed all the harder that, at Kari's blunt confession, his python beginning to stir.

"It's not right, I mean I'm the one who supposed to confess," he said sheepishly.

"If I were waiting for you to confess Takeru, I'd be waiting until after I was married to Davis," cooed Kari with a slightly sardonic grin on her face.

TK had the decency to look a little hurt at that, and it was evident that Kari had been waiting for him for some time.

Kari smiled, for a second, swallowing her breath as she swung her leg over his thighs, moving to sit her pert rear quite firmly in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've been waiting for you since the first day I met you," said Kari moving in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me again," she added firmly.

Now it was TK's turn to take her lips with his, feeling her light exhalation on his lips as he pressed his tongue in to explore her mouth. It was slow and delicate, but agonisingly pleasurable for the young teenager. He felt Kari writhing in his grasp, the tiny circular motions of her hips pressing that pleasantly plump posterior against his groin.

TK felt the beast stir, his hormones kicking into high gear as Kari writhed under his grasp, his hands roaming up and down her back while hers began to dart back and forth along his legs.

TK felt his underwear straining in all directions and felt the delicate fingers of Hikari Kamiya caressing the outline of his mushroom head, it was like ice water sliding down his back, sudden shock and pleasure causing him to moan loudly.

Kari's eyes widened like saucers, her brain finally catching up with what her body was doing, her hand realising the sheer size of the outline in TK shorts, her hands continue to grip him a little longer, her thumb moving along the top until she finally froze still grasping the top of the outline.

They both had the decency to blush now, his enormous bulge was rubbing quite obviously against Kari's leg, and the young girl was staring at it like a woman regarding a particularly dangerous snake.

"Haha, I guess I got a little overexcited," he said with embarrassment trying to conceal his enormous erection and failing miserably. To say that TK was hung like a horse was doing a disservice to TK, even at his young age, his erection was more like a third limb that anything average. It was thick and turgid so wide at the base TK could barely place his own sizable hands around it when he jerked off.

Kari's lip trembled, and then… The girl of his dreams smiled in a way he'd never expected.

"TK, is that real? I mean I've never seen a boy's one up close before," she uttered her hand moving to caress the mass of meat searching beneath TK's now very tight cargo shorts.

TK swallowed hard, unsure how to react to Kari's enthusiasm, but grateful that at least she wasn't running scared from his pliable python.

"Yeah sorry, I guess it is kinda big, I mean bigger than normal I suppose."

Kari smirked, an expression that seems strange on her usually angelic face but somehow made TK all the more uncomfortable in his pants.

"TK, my brother is bigger than normal, you are hung like a hentai protagonist," she admonished playfully. Why was she licking her lips so much?

TK laughed awkwardly, he hadn't expected this conversation.

"And how do you know so much about how big your brother is?" He blurted out not quite sure where this conversation was going but liking the implications.

"Because I watched him jerk off," confessed Kari matter-of-factly grinning at his discomfort.

TK felt his eyes almost cross. He'd always thought of Kari as an innocent girl, at least that's how she played at school. Was this a glimpse of the real Kari behind the mask?

"Oh come on, we shared bunk beds until last year, do you honestly think I'm so naïve?" challenged Kari now bucking her hips again "My big brother is a pervert, and sometimes his naughtiness rubs off on me," she added reflexively. She was not stopping in her actions at all.

"Although I have to admit, you were never this big in my fantasies. I only hope it fits…" She growled lewdly making TK blushed even more.

"You're cute when you blush, but I've been waiting for this for a long time. Do you mind if we keep going?" Asked Kari her eyes wide and beautiful like a doe's.

She had never left his lap, even though her hand had been exploring his third leg all the time they had been talking contributing heavily to TK's well-defined embarrassment.

He nodded, and Kari seemed to come closer grinding her hips against his erection as she pulled him into another kiss. This time her tongue was doing more work again, as arousal took over the job that romance had started.

TK felt his own tongue move into her mouth. His heart surged as he felt her tongue twisting and writhing against him, loving the sensation as she ground up and down his elephantine erection.

Kari moved in close, pushing her breasts against his chest as the two of them panted against the tree.

He felt his strong hands moving to Kari's T-shirt, large fingers sliding under the fabric caressing the soft skin beneath as he began to guide the rose shirt over her head. What started with intimacy was now moving firmly into heated passion as TK started to feel his hands wander up her belly taking hold of her surprisingly supple breasts as they were relieved of their cover. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light they felt bigger now that he had revealed them.

Kari moaned slightly as she felt TK's mouth upon her breasts gasping for breath as he took her teat between his teeth, nibbling on it delicately as he began to kiss and suckle them.

This was heaven for him, and he felt his massive manhood start to dribble, it's hiding place darkening his shorts with an irresistible scent of seed. Kari squealed, pulling herself back a moment and scrambling to her feet.

TK sat there looking bewildered, not sure what was going on until Kari began to sway her hips seductively, he watched as her hands moved slowly up her thighs emphasising the beautiful curves beneath as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts slowly tugging them down as she swayed to the beats of inaudible music.

TK felt himself surge even more, feeling the beast rise in the back of his throat as he watched Kari step out of her shorts moving her hands upwards to remove her shirt entirely. She stood before him clad only in panties and her long fingerless gloves grinning in a way that enticed the gentle blonde forward.

She continued to gyrate, and TK found himself slowly crawling towards her, his large and comforting hands reaching up to caress those perfect hips slowly worshipping at the altar of her womanhood.

He kissed her in her thighs gently, stroking them as he felt his hands will melt into her glorious glutes.

"I love you," he whispered moving his tongue over her navel, tasting strange mingling of sweat and desire as the pheromones of their attraction filled the air.

Kari giggled again, a beautiful girlish sound that seem to tickle TK's ears. He stared up at her with adoration, his eyes begging for permission, his lip trembling.

Kari placed a single gloved hand to her chin, her index finger stroking against it as she stared down at him. She gave him a small almost imperceptible nod, and TK was happy to adhere to her request.

His hands returned to her hips, index fingers sliding under the cotton containment of her panties as he moved his face closer, almost burying his nose in her crotch. She smelled so good, the earlier smells of apple and lilies, now mixing with the pungent odour of arousal making TK have to suppress his desire to drool as he slowly but surely removed her panties.

Kari was practically scarlet right now, her hands moving to massage her handful sized breasts as she felt TK expose her womanhood to the world.

It felt right, to be standing there almost naked save for her gloves in front of the boy she loved. She felt the cool breeze caress her lower lips, sighing slightly as TK gently examined her smoothe and hairless mound, she was so wet right now, droplets of moisture abundant in their bounty.

Get TK didn't stop there, once he had relieved her of her undergarment, letting it sit uselessly around her ankles, he got to work.

Kari trembled as she felt those delicate lips moving over the top of her vulva, questing for her pleasure. She gasped hearing the sound as they make contact, warm breath and surprisingly talented tongue moving agonisingly slowly over her sex.

"TK!" She moaned, as she felt his lips give her a different kind of kiss down below slowly moving her hips towards that clever questing. Her lips parted as the moan became more high-pitched, evidently he was finding a spot which she liked and the sudden increase of juices in his mouth told him he was doing the right thing.

He moved his hands letting his fingers digging into her ravishing rear as he set to work, quick kisses now replaced by languishing licks as he slipped his tongue deeper inside her quiver. He moved his thumb deftly flicking the side of her love button and drinking in her ambrosia. A brief part of him wondered if their partners could hear them, but it was quickly silenced by the overwhelming desire to see Kari writhing on the ground in a chaotic climax.

He kept on licking, never giving his full attention to any one particular bit, eagerly tasting every bit of his love savouring every moan, enjoying the feel of her dainty fingers slowly curling in his hair. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he gave into his own desire and focused his attention gladly pushing his tongue deeper as he felt Kari's legs begin to shake.

Kari thrust her hips forward biting her lip hard as she pressed TK lips to her treasure, he was so good. Stars flashed in front of her eyes her fingernails dug at the back of his scalp as all the muscles in her body contracted. She spasmed like a dying fish spurting juices all over TK's face.

Kari started to flop backwards, her legs had given out from the sudden burst of pleasure. It was very lucky that TK was a star basketball player, and without much effort, he caught her and pulled her forward.

They lay there for a little while. Kari's mostly nude body lightly caressing TK making his discomfort all the more real.

After a bit of recovery, she smiled, nuzzling her face to his cheek as she kissed him with delicacy.

"That felt amazing," she whispered with appreciation "way better than when I touch myself."

"Now let me return the favour."

Kari began to slide down his body pressing her wholesome handful breasts to his chest before reaching for his belt and deftly undoing it.

She was gentle but made no bones about what she had planned, sliding his pants down around his ankles while he quickly removed his shirt. Both lovers lay on the soft forest floor clad only in socks, shoes and Kari's gloves and Kari beheld his manhood like an initiate priestess diligently cleaning the altar for the first time.

For a moment she merely gazed at the foot long monster she had revealed. It was pink, but there was a slight bruising at the end, the faintest evidence that TK had experimented with his own pleasure before Kari had had a chance. Right now it's spongy crown oozed a constant stream of damp salty pre-cum.

Kari took a deep breath placing her hands on his tennis ball sized balls trying to get her hands around the massive shaft, one hand could barely hold half of it, and Kari found herself cradling it in both hands pressing the firm flesh upwards against her torso. She moved to guide it slipping up into a kneeling position, guiding the serpentine staff with her modest cleavage until the crown stood firmly just beneath her lips.

She smiled slightly watching her partner groan before eagerly kissing and licking the buddy Coke sized glans.

She wasn't sure how, it seemed impossible, but she wanted this inside her, she wanted to feel this thing turn her insides all the way out, she wanted this to ruin her in a way that only TK could.

She couldn't fit the member in her mouth, not now anyway so she proceeded to lick and suck it with reckless abandon, not caring a button for dignity as her tongue moved up and down every inch she could reach. She squeezed her breasts together, creating a channel which TK could buck up and down, giving her the space she needed to lubricate him.

TK had to fight his inner instincts, he wanted nothing more than to grab Kari's ears and stretch her throat with his impossible third leg. Nevertheless, he was quite happy to let her pleasure him with her body for the moment, copious streams of drool and his own juices flowing down as her hands coated his member in natural lubrication.

Part of his mind rejected this, he couldn't believe that Kari was doing this to him, another part of him knew that this was merely the first step toward something both of them wanted.

Kari kept up the action for a good 15 minutes, trying a very hardest to get her beloved to explode all over her face, and TK did his very best not to, knowing that he wanted to be as hard as possible when he plundered her puss.

"OK Kari, that's enough foreplay, let's get down to business," urged TK as he turned them around, gladly moving her around sliding her onto the tree.

Kari nodded, and TK moved his hands to play with her body again, he knew a girl's first time could hurt a lot, and his particular erection was probably not something you could shove inside a girl, especially one you loved.

He grasped her legs, pulling them further apart as he felt her hand guide him along the cleft of her cunny. He looked into her eyes, the wild, greedy passion of seeing his lubricated loins begin to push against her delicate labia lips seemed to drive her insane.

With a grunt of effort, TK felt the massive mushroom slowly slide inside her, both lovers gritting their teeth as TK felt her tight thighs wrap around his titan. He felt something give way and Kari flinch, he stopped and waited, barely his head inside her, then he heard Kari moan and saw her nod. He felt his hips push forward ever so slightly again, it was slow going and he was less than halfway in before he felt something hard pressed against him.

"So full," moaned Kari her eyes dewy with mild discomfort her face a perfect portrait of suppressed ecstasy.

"I can't go any further," said TK weakly, grunting as he tried to hold back, it wasn't easy, but TK remembered what his mother had always taught him. That a woman's pleasure came first.

Kari shook her head, thrashing those brown locks back and forth for a moment before looking him directly in the eye.

He didn't have time to react only feeling the backs of her heels against the small of his back, moments before he felt the entirety of his 12 inches slide inside her with a sudden wrenching squelch.

Kari's eyes rolled back in their sockets as she let out a scream of pleasure, her face alight with desire as she felt about 7 inches of TK slip past her cervix into her womb, battering her baby maker and distorting her stomach from the sheer size of it.

TK stared down at her taut tummy, aware of the inhuman distortion that seemed to surround his massive manhood as he felt his balls slap against her rear.

He also got to watch as Kari's face basically broke. Her unparalleled orgasm shattering her brain as she felt him ruin her for any other man.

TK felt that tightness all around his manhood now, Kari's body contouring every inch of itself specifically for his pleasure as he lay atop her, watching her pleasure fry her mind.

They lay there panting, Kari's belly clearly showing the outline of TK's mammoth mushroom. She stared down at it her eyes goggling almost before she rolled her eyes back again, every nerve inside her obviously screaming with pleasure. It should have hurt, it should have broken her, but the digital world had the power to grant wishes, and Kari's most sincere desire was to have TK fill her completely.

"You're so big, so perfect, oh Takeru, I'll never be able to love another man again!" she panted, her hand moving to massage his equine erection that was now nestled inside her bulging belly.

"It's so much bigger than my brother's hentai stuff," she groaned her eyes screwed up in ecstasy as she felt TK begin to draw back from inside her. he pushed forward again until he was once again filling her completely. (I'm not quite sure what you mean with that previous sentence) "I look like I'm pregnant."

She looked to him lovingly, her eyes granting him the last bit of permission he needed to finally let loose within her.

TK stopped holding back grasping at her hips as he slammed himself forward again, making Kari's breasts bounce violently. With little ceremony, he pushed her against the tree trunk.

He was inside her now, and just getting warmed up, while he was still gentle with the rest of her body, he relentlessly marched his mammoth manhood deeper inside her uterus, feeling it suck and pull against his shaft as it moulded Kari into its perfect receptacle. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes rolled back again, feeling her screams reverberate through the woods as he plundered her pussy without a hint of regret.

She was so hot, so wet, so perfectly contoured to his cock as he bounced back and forth, his knees scraping the fine moss as he slammed his full weight against her time and time again.

Kari flopped around like a ragdoll, sweat gleaming off her body as she wrapped her legs around him hating each withdrawal but loving every time he warped her womb. She rolled her hair around lolling her tongue out as she felt him plunge ever deeper into her treasure.

She felt him pull in to kiss her and gargled inherently with every alternating slam. He felt her plush rear, big strong hands grasping as he made every inch of his powerful penis push into her deformed womb, completely dominating his beloved sating her fiery passion.

She couldn't even remember what she was saying, praising his endowment like some enormous deity of fertility.

TK groaned, holding back his orgasm as he relentlessly pounded her before withdrawing with a slick sound.

Kari moaned, her deformed labia like a gaping rose as she felt TK flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She shuddered, feeling his appreciative hands on her bubble butt before he savagely slammed her from behind and the world went blissfully black.

TK grabbed her hips considering the push as he watched orgasm after orgasm wracked her body, pleasure and sweat flowing off the both of them as he felt her twitch and contract, her belly grazing the ground with every downward stroke.

Yet, it wasn't enough, and TK gleefully reached forward taking one of her pleasantly plump breasts in each of his hands, pinching her nipples in time with his endowment strokes enjoying the wanton mooing his lover had been reduced to. He felt her stiffen again smiling as another massive orgasm overwhelmed her body like a velvet glove around his erection.

He wasn't finished, he held her under her arms twisting her around while still impaled, watching her face contort from the unknown sensations until the two were facing each other again. Her mouth was open now, a never-ending tirade of senseless whaling issuing from her lips along with copious strands of drool. She'd abandoned all pretence of being ladylike, wantonly riding him as he bounced her along holding her close to his body as he did so.

He was starting to come close, the building heat beginning to surge within him as he began to gently slip his arms down her body.

He watched in satisfaction as Kari began to settle, her beautiful body now devilishly distorted by him as he leaned her on the root. Her head and shoulders touched the ground as he aggressively tugged at her hips.

She had stopped wrapping her legs around his waist both limbs flailing wildly in a complete loss of muscle control spurts of orgasmic juices spraying around their warped point of union. TK kept ploughing, rivers of pleasure pouring from his lover as he slammed her hips against his engorged erection.

"You want this, you've got this, Kari I can't hold out any longer." He gasped loving the sensation of moulding her womb to his wedge.

"Yes! Yes! TK! Cum inside me!" begged Kari, a brief moment of lucid conversation amongst her now almost animalistic grunts and moans.

Well, he wasn't going to disappoint the lady, now was he? Lifting her hips even further watching his cock reform her belly, TK finally let go, letting the heat in his tennis ball sized scrotum overload, and his limb sized length twitch inside Kari. Spurts of white began to drip from the meeting point as TK's enormous explosion filled Kari with molten semen.

Kari's whole body practically stopped, she was lost to the world, lost to any other sensation but the pulses of seed now gushing inside her, her already swollen womb now being doubly inflated by his impressive cum shot. She lost consciousness her face locked in a drooling mess as TK slowly lowered her onto the mossy ground.

Finally sated, TK slipped in next to her, his monster finally deflated , now contented to spoon against Kari's back.

He placed a hand on her belly, smiling slightly at the pooch he had left there, glad that the digital world had provided them with a way to be together despite his impressive size.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as they both drifted off to sleep.

It was sometime later when Patamon woke him.

He was still clad in his socks and shoes, his hastily discarded clothes lying in a messy pile off to one side.

Kari was gone, but as he placed his hand on the ground, he found that she at least had left him a note.

"Dear TK, after what happened today I'm sure you'll be sleeping for a while. I'm a little wobbly myself, but I need to be home before five, or else Tai will get suspicious. Meet you back here tomorrow for round two, Kari."

There were a few hearts written after that and TK felt his erection starting to burgeon again.

"Until tomorrow," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2 Change room change up

Kari Kamiya blushed slightly, feeling the heat rise from her thighs as she swallowed the small slimy fruit.

It was part of her breakfast ritual now, and one that filled her with both dread and excitement. It was so embarrassing, and it certainly didn't happen to most girls, but Kari had found that puberty had hit her like a mallet from the day she lost her virginity. The small oval fruit tasted of sour eggs and coffee was just about the only thing that kept her from teenage motherhood.

Unfortunately, it also made her ridiculously horny. Kari blushed a bit squirming uncomfortably in her loose clothing. She had been forced to go shopping that first week after. She'd had no choice. In the space of three days, Kari Kamiya had gone from a lithe and beautiful B cup to a sizable and impressive F. Even now, dressed only in a large T-shirt Kari could feel her aching nipples brush against the soft fabric.

To go from virgin to vixen had been quite a shock for Kari and her body tingled from the combination of shame and thrill that filled her whenever she looked in the mirror. Her face hadn't changed she was still the same cute adorable little thing she'd always been. But when previously she'd been on the cusp of womanhood, now womanhood stared her firmly in the chest.

It'd freaked Kari out a little the first day when her breasts had begun to grow. She'd awoken to a very messy orgasm and a D cup, something her mother couldn't help but take her to the doctor for.

This kind of growth was unheard of, so naturally, Kari found herself overnighting in the hospital for a few days. It'd been three days of tests before she had finally been able to return home with a clean bill of health and an itch that only 12 inches of Takeru could cure.

None of her clothes fit properly anymore, Kari felt a considerable amount of shame whenever she put on one of her old tops only to find it had turned into a parody of itself. She was so scared that TK was going to dump her when he saw what she'd become in the hospital. Instead, he kissed her and then they proceeded to make a mess in the gardening club's supply closet.

Kari given her first blowjob that day, kneeling before TK, swallowing his python almost dislocating her jaw in the process. It felt so alien to have her throat violated, to feel the same awe-inspiring distortion that he did to her womb visible on her throat. She still couldn't do it for very long. Honestly, Kari was worried that she would never be able to fully take that massive meat stick initially.

The T-shirt was Tai's, one of the few things she owned that still fit her, previously she had worn underwear, but her body made that impractical now. She trembled a little bit more as she felt the slimy fruit begin its morning work.

Kari could feel the heat rising from her body in unfulfilled desire, her nipples going hard.

She inspected her breasts again, they were so sensitive now, the pleasingly pleasant perkiness making her moan as she squeezed her mammoth mammaries right there in her bedroom, rocking back and forth in her desk chair from the sudden stimulation.

Both her parents were busy checking up on her grandmother again, so Kari was basically alone. Only Tai was around at this time of day, and Kari was far too preoccupied to think about him. All she could think of was what she was going to do to TK on their day off.

She had been so excited, a Sunday date with the boy she loved, she'd barely been able to sleep that night. He'd been so patient with her, so loving, her heart beat faster at the very thought of him. Whatever fear she had initially of that foot long monster that sat between his legs was long gone, and Kari had to admit it was like a different person took over every time it slipped inside her.

She groaned a little bit more, her hands pawing at the mass of the flesh orbs on her chest. She felt her hand snaking between her legs. Her lips parted briefly as she shoved two fingers inside herself, rocking back and forth in her chair. She remembered the taste of his seed in her mouth, remembered the fear that blossomed into pleasure every single time he deformed her womb with his massive member.

She moaned louder, pushing a third finger inside herself, spreading her legs wide as she used her free hand to tweak her oversized nipples. Her sweat seeped into the material. The half-forgotten odour of her brother mingling with her own as she remembered all the ways they had experimented so far. She was a dutiful girlfriend, but they were still keeping things secret for now, the last thing they wanted was for Davis to get the wrong idea and start sulking worse than he already did.

For the good of the team, her secret rendezvous remained secret. Although there were a few close calls. Kari found that much to her own embarrassment she got a lot more attention from the boys now. Every time she walked on the hall even in her loosest of clothing, heads turned, eyes focused, and in the pit of her stomach, she loved every moment of it.

Kari had never been much of a sexual creature before, but when the eyes got too much for her, she seemed to snap.

Fingering herself like this before school was all she could do to keep her libido under control, feeling her pinkie join the other three and then with a slight grimace curling her thumb under the fingers. She needed to keep herself under control, and the only way to do that was to work out all the sexual tension before she got her hands on TK.

In the morning the two would go in early, Kari knew a spot by the rabbit hutch in the back. If you were quiet and early enough no one would notice you back there.

So, in the morning before school, Kari relieved TK of his load, bulging her cheeks out, pushing his shaft between her breasts to soften him up for the day.

She supposed he could just jerk off, but it gave her an erotic thrill to pleasure him.

Then after school they would go to his apartment. Nancy was very rarely in the house during the day, so Kari had spent most of her afternoons since leaving the hospital happily wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's body.

It always started gentle, TK was a very dedicated lover and apparently wanted to please his precious princess. But before too long, Kari would lose herself to the pleasure again, her tongue lolling out, his hands on her breasts as he pounded her into the mattress. Her large breasts bounced against her face, his mouth suckling on her nipples, encouraging milk that occasionally dribbled from the massive mammaries.

With a sudden twitch, her whole body went stiff, the fist inside her body losing tension as she entirely coated it in love juices.

She shook herself, embarrassed by how wanton she must look, glad that no one could see her shuddering on her own hand like some kind of slut.

She stood up, licking the juices off her hand absentmindedly as she moved to the door. It was time for her to get dressed.

 _Squish_

She felt something sticky underfoot and groaned,

"Tai, be more careful when you're eating in the hall, what is this? Yoghurt?" she scolded before heading off to shower.

There was a sheepish cough from Tai's bedroom

"Yeah sorry sis, I'll clean it up now," replied Tai in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

Kari rolled her eyes; her brother could be such a spaz sometimes.

Tai Kamiya leaned against the door panting, that was too close. He hadn't meant to do it, but watching his little sister stuff her entire fist inside her quivering quim was just the kind of thing Tai only dreamed possible. He swallowed hard as his deflated manhood slipped back inside his boxers.

Thank god she hadn't checked more closely! As for what she'd stepped in, the last thing he needed was to be caught jerking off to his little sister. He quickly cleaned off his offending organ wiping it with tissues before setting to work on the small puddle outside Kari's door all the while gritting his teeth resisting the temptation to peek in on her shower as well.

Kari finished the shower pretty quickly, she'd already wasted a ton of time pawing herself to orgasm now she needed to actually focus. She was worried that TK would start thinking her as a piece of meat if she didn't actually give him intimacy every now and again like a normal couple. But every time she tried to be romantic, she wound up clenching his cock as it deformed her stomach.

She was worried, scared TK might dump her. Even now she was planning to tease him a little bit. Kari wasn't going to show off any more flesh that she had to, but she was going shopping for a swimsuit as well as some new underwear.

She had some loaners, a blouse her mom had lent her along with the skirt which mercifully covered everything, but left her easy access.

It'd been so embarrassing going to school and not being able to go in her own clothes, Mimi was threatening her with a shopping spree, but that would only be the next time they were all together.

In the meantime, she at least wanted to cover up a little bit more. Stop her nipples from showing every time she thought about TK.

She took a deep breath, slipping out of the shower and putting on her mother's clothes, blushing slightly at how her girlish face made the entire outfit seem like a slutty secretary.

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She would control herself today, she was going to do a totally normal girlfriend thing.

"Do you like this colour?" asked Kari innocently, about an hour later.

She'd met TK all the way out here in Takeshita street. Out here, relatively far from her friends in Odaiba, but they could shop in peace, and not worry about being spotted by someone they knew. That was the plan anyway.

Kari grinned mischievously, he'd been so patient when she'd tried on all those swimsuits. It was hard to find a one piece that could handle Kari's significant assets. After four different shops she'd eventually managed to settle for a two-piece silver bikini that would probably cause a few nosebleeds the next time she wore it, but at least the small skirt didn't immediately show off everything.

She paraded up and down the space in front of the changing room for him, making sure to lean down to blow him a kiss each time, smiling at his slightly wild expression.

TK swallowed hard, it was only by some fantastic miracle, a feat of willpower he would've thought impossible without the ice pack he had wrapped around his johnson that he was managing to keep his erection under control.

Needless to say, TK was very happy when they finally left with a swimsuit that he couldn't wait to rip off of her, and, at the very least, she now had undergarments.

TK was also nervous, in the week and a half since Kari had left the hospital, TK had gone from virgin to two times a day, and even that seemed only to build his stamina all the more. He tried his very hardest to control himself, but every time she kissed him and noticed his erection it degenerated into wild sweaty fucking.

TK couldn't help himself, she was just so perfect, everything about her was something he loved, he adored her kisses, basked in the sound of her voice, he would worship the very ground she walked on if she'd let him, and now as if by some kind of magic, she was utterly focused on pleasing him.

Unfortunately, you can't try on underwear in the store, so Kari was showing off items that forced his imagination into overdrive. He examined the coral coloured lace bra that she was dangling before him and swallowed hard. It was definitely something that would fit her complexion.

He also realised that his cold pack was pretty much spent as his hard member began to push against his shorts.

He shuffled uneasily, trying to stay the somewhat professional as Kari showed him more exotic and sensual underwear.

The white one would keep her decent at school, but it was a little bland, and Kari immediately reacted to his frown by placing it back onto the rack with little fanfare. The black bra was pure torture, he could only dream of his girlfriend wearing that to bed. Although he knew if she did, it wouldn't remain on for very long.

His shorts were now tenting very noticeably, his tortured 12 inches leaving a distinctive outline as he breathed heavily. The romance was starting to fade from him, and he shook his head hard at work trying to picture Kari in anything that was the opposite of sexy.

He was failing miserably. Every image he could think of transformed into the mental masterpiece of Kari's fertile form modelling that sexy underwear.

Kari blushed a little bit, she could hear his heavy breathing and felt an inexorable heat slowly creeping down her body from her cheeks.

She had so hoped that she could get through the date without turning him on too much, but now that she saw his big bratwurst outlining his pants again Kari knew what she had to do as a good girlfriend.

Kari stopped, her large brown eyes blinking slightly as they slowly wandered down to the prominent bulge forming in the front of his pants.

"I'm sorry TK, did I do that?" she asked, moving closer to him, her hand reaching to his crotch. She swallowed hard, leaning in closer, pressing her body to his lightly.

TK blushed, nodding in an embarrassed manner.

Kari swallowed hard, her eyes seeming to change, the excitement turning her on as she felt a weight settle in her stomach like burning coal.

"Well… you can't go around looking like this, I'll have to help you." she said matter-of-factly, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into the changing booth.

A little later, Kari slid down TK's massive member feeling it stretch her lower lips with practised precision. Both were still fully clothed, although Kari's blouse was open and her nipples pressed hard against the cold glass of the viewing mirror as TK pushed inside her.

She shut her eyes and bit her lip, hands clenched into tiny fists as she felt her womb open up to his massive member like every other time.

She usually wouldn't go to doggie so quickly, but she knew that it was her tightest position and she needed him to cum as fast as possible.

They had to be quiet. While Kari definitely didn't want her boyfriend sporting wood the entire way back to his apartment, she also knew that losing herself in orgasmic bliss would definitely get them both in trouble and probably get them some time with the police.

She rolled her hips trying hard to take as much of him as she could, it felt impossible, 3 inches of girth stretching her sides, 12 inches of length filling her up in ways that distorted her very body.

It was agony as TK made the slip inside her all the more slowly. They couldn't go too fast or else Kari would start to scream. So instead they crouched, Kari's hands on the small bench seat as a boyfriend pushed his pecker further than she could imagine.

TK grunted his hands wandering up her body pinching at her stomach and breasts as he slowly but certainly pistoned her with machinelike precision.

His face was scarlet and his breathing ragged from the sudden intensity of their coupling. Both lovers were aware of the danger they were in, and TK's heart was beating all the foster with every slow and meticulous push deeper into Kari's womb.

He felt her tremble, the tell-tale signs of her body twitching around him that betrayed her wanton side. There was no way around the fact that Kari had a hair trigger when it came to being stretched and, in that regard, TK was the perfect man, wedging inside her like a log in a beaver dam.

He patted her stomach, feeling the outline of his mammoth manhood through her nubile flesh. TK grunted, a very naughty idea crossing his mind as he started to rock back and forth, rubbing his hands up and down her stomach revelling. She started to quiver in pleasure, her talented tummy muscles contracting around his turgid torture.

It looked terrific, the pair staring at each other in the mirror, TK's eyes enraptured by Kari's shifting stomach, feeling his pleasure pulse as his pillar punctured her womb turning her body one way or the other. Kari's eyes were focused on her own face, surprised at the wanton expression of lust that looked back at her. She barely recognised herself.

Kari shut her eyes, suppressing a huge moan as she squirted juices all over his member. It wasn't fair she had so many orgasms compared to him. She felt his hand move to cover her mouth as he slowly but surely worked his way towards his explosion. He sawed in and out of her with expert precision one hand reaching to pinch her stomach while the other climbed hard over her mouth.

Kari felt herself twitch again, her legs feeling wobbly in the current position her face drawn tight in suppressed pleasure.

After 15 minutes of constant and slow-paced pumping, Kari felt his member begin to twitch and grinned into his palm. She'd done it, she felt his juices surge inside her, that the wonderful sweet seed pumping out her poor abused womb stretching it even further. Kari looked like she had just eaten a large meal, or that TK had succeeded in getting her pregnant with that impressive injector of his. She massaged her bulging belly, feeling it jiggle slightly from its unnatural inflation.

She gasped, feeling her eyes roll but steering herself just this side of consciousness as her legs gave out and TK cradled her in his arms.

"Let's go before you get hard again," panted the cum addled Kari, trying to find her feet again despite the wobbly overwhelming pleasure that still surged throughout her body.

He slid out of her, still panting heavily, his now much more manageable, 8 inches flaccid, slipping inside his pants as Kari breathlessly slipped on the swimsuit bottoms, she'd bought earlier. She didn't want to ruin the mood by dripping great globs of messy man juice all the way back to her boyfriend's apartment.

The lovers stared at each other Kari moving in to kiss him, delicately wrapping her arms around him before taking a deep breath, and leaving the change room.

She swallowed hard as she opened the door to find a familiar face staring her right in my eye.

"You're not supposed to do that you know. I could hear everything, you're lucky we didn't have customers trying stuff on today" scolded Jun Motomiya crossing her arms over her small plump breasts, before her eyes opened wide at the sight of Kari's inflated belly.

"What the hell?" she asked, her eyes goggling at the sight of Kari's rotund belly causing the blushing brunette to turn an even more stunning scarlet at being discovered in such a compromising position. Her belly bubbling out like a ball of dough that sloshed slightly as she moved.

Jun bit her lip, glancing at TK, who had the decency to swallow hard and look embarrassed.

"Hi Jun," he said in an embarrassed tone of voice, both secret lovers now firmly thinking with their heads and not their libidos.

She didn't know Jun worked here. If she had, they would never have come inside. Jun continued to look on at the pair of them, her eyes still wide in surprise at the sheer amount of seed that TK had deposited inside of Kari. It seemed for the first time since Kari had met Davis's hyperactive older sister, that the girl was speechless.

She remained silent as she walked them to the counter and Kari was grateful for that as she felt her body heat up. Without a further word, she felt TK gently but firmly guide them out of the store. He was very insistent on paying for her purchases on the way out. His firm grip on her palm saying more than any talk could. Jun didn't even ask where the bikini panties went, scanning the tags wordlessly.

A part of Kari wanted to crawl into a corner and die. The heat in the pit of her stomach was unbearable, as the pair headed back to the train at high speed.

There was no time for niceties, Kari had prepared some moist towels to keep the worst of TK's succulent semen from dripping out of her as she walked along beside him, but every step made her body heat up and her breathing quicken. They'd been a few places before, had one or two close calls with Yolei on the way to school, but never like this.

Kari swallowed hard, practically being dragged along by TK when they finally arrived at his building, a whirlwind of shame and desire. She barely processed that they weren't heading towards her place and actually felt a small surge of relief.

On one side she felt like she wanted to be hidden away, to slink into a corner and cuddle with her boyfriend for a bit. On the other hand, the heated exchange had awakened something inside her. The shocked look on Jun's face, the distinctive baby bump like bulge of her belly as she took him by the hand. The way his semen sloshed inside her like some kind of perverted melting pot of mischief was heating up her libido like nothing before.

They crossed the threshold into TK's apartment and before she could say a word, she felt his arms wrap around her, his lips questing for hers. Their lips met, and for an instant, Kari's heart felt like it was going to explode. She loved him after all, as bizarre and perverted as things sometimes got with them, he was still the boy she fell in love with. She felt the cold sweat on her brow wipe off against his chest as TK held her close, settling to kiss the top of her head once the initial tension had been broken.

"Where did that come from?" asked TK, the spell broken as he carried her over the threshold closing the door behind him as the pair slipped off their shoes.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Kari blushed a little bit at just how crazy she had gotten as the pair left most of their shopping bags in the living room.

"I guess I'm a terrible girlfriend," she mused, placing her hands on her face as she settled herself on TK's bed, feeling her sex ooze a slight trickle of semen onto TK's bed.

She'd been slowly leaking all the way since they left the store, and while she had done an excellent job of cleaning herself up, Kari knew that TK was far too much man for an ordinary girl to handle.

Once again, she felt TK wrap his arms around her, his muscular chest and firm embrace making her feel a lot more safe and secure.

She glanced up at him a slight tear in her eye as she felt his lips touch hers and all her troubles melt away. Whatever fear she had about Jun, whatever embarrassment burned in her cheeks melted away. Kari simply felt it flow over her as that beautiful boy stroked her face with his fingers.

"You're the best girlfriend a boy could have," said TK emphatically "and were both overdressed!" he added firmly.

It took less than a minute for Kari to strip off every offending garment she was wearing, her mother's borrowed blouse and skirt slipping onto the floor like confetti at a parade, the string bikini bottoms joining them a few moments later. Her belly was almost deflated back to normal although the slight paunch of TK's first orgasm hadn't entirely disappeared yet.

TK was also naked, his full pure glory on display, that wonderful womb destroyer standing at full attention as they pressed their bodies together.

Without a word, Kari got on her knees, slipping that massive member between her magnificent melons without a second's hesitation. She loved how big he was, kissing the head before practically dislocating her jaw to swallow all he had to offer. It should be impossible to please him like this, but Kari didn't care, happily laying his hose pipe between her melons as the Chosen of Light gladly slobbered and swallowed whatever the beautiful brunette could reach. The transformations that had turned her from naïve to nymphomaniac hadn't given her much skill pleasing her boyfriend, luckily, she had been practising.

She could still taste herself on him, her eyes full with the deviant pleasure of cleaning off their previous escapades as her hands massaged his balls. She wanted to give him as much love and joy as he had given her before and it wasn't long before she was rewarded. She felt the familiar twitch and groaned lustfully as she felt TK's seed began to spurt out at high speed.

She pulled back, mouth wide open as gouts of goo covered her body.

It was almost like some kind of perverted baptism, flipping a switch as she licked flecks of semen off herself hungrily.

She stared up at him in adoration, returning to her feet as she began to spoon handfuls of semen directly into her hungry mouth.

The display evidently had the intended effect on her boyfriend, TK wasted no more time pushing his lover forcefully but gently onto the bed. He tried to open her legs, tongue at the ready, eager to return the favour.

Kari flinched, while she'd cleaned up most of the mess TK had left inside her, she was confident that he didn't want to taste himself. She didn't need him to pleasure her first as she was still soaking wet.

She placed a hand on his forehead. "No, TK, you can do that some of the time, right now I need you inside me," she moaned, her face a mask of pleasure as she felt her boyfriend press reaffirming weight against her.

She felt his cock slipping inside her and knew that in a moment he'd be stretching her beyond human imagination again.

The pair kissed again, Kari pressing her tongue inside his mouth and wrapping her legs around his back pulling him deeper still.

She loved the sensation as her stomach began to rise with the familiar swell of his equine erection inside her bulging belly. Whatever semen that had remained inside her had probably already been turned into the other side effect of her birth control. Kari could feel her nipples harden as TK took a breast in his mouth and began to suckle in conjunction with his frenzied pistoning downwards.

Kari couldn't help but whine and moan gripping TK's back as she felt his body pressed against hers. More fireworks blazed across her body as every single pleasure receptor blasted her up to 11.

Every thrust downwards was another orgasm, every push upwards a sudden emptiness. Kari's emotions were running on high as she felt TK begin to lose himself again.

And then she was empty again, groaning in disappointment until she felt him flip her over and they knew what was coming.

She screamed out in pleasure, his massive member seeming all the more gargantuan this way as he thrust into her from behind. She could feel TK's warm hands moving to grasp her beautiful bubble butt as he continued to grunt and thrust against her. Her belly grazing the sheets with every downward push.

Kari lost all track of time, her hands gripping the sheets for what felt like an eternity, losing her mind in orgasmic pleasure until eventually, she felt something different inside her. The all too familiar twitch of TK's orgasm.

"Please TK, do it again, fill me up!" she begged, the trickle of milk from her nipples starting to spurt as TK groped them aggressively.

TK was all too happy to honour her request. With a mighty roar of triumph, he slammed deeper inside her, Kari feeling her womb expand around the massive injection of semen for the second time that day.

What amazed her was despite his fantastic orgasm, he was still hard!

Kari vaguely was aware that she had been flipped onto her back again, returned to the press position as TK grabbed her ankles and slipped them over his shoulders hammering Kari into the pillows at the head of his bed. Kari felt her belly slosh as TK kept managing to find ways to push deeper inside her.

She was a lost cause now, nothing more than a wanton wailing wench, completely under TK's sway. She saw stars again shaking her head her entire vision filled with the sight of her own bloated body.

Milk sprayed wildly now as Kari's face contorted into tortured pleasure at the hands of her beloved.

She shut her eyes, drinking in the sensations as TK continued his wild and uncontrolled frenzy on her body.

As the two lovers continued to pant, Kari's desperate pleas for more of TK's idol of fertility became almost audible from space. Nancy Takaishi stuffed another finger inside herself and moaned from the doorway.

She bit her lip, watching as her young son began to plough into Kari for the 14th time since they had gotten home.

She'd come home about five minutes after the fireworks had begun and was now enraptured by the sight of TK and Kari ravishing each other.

She knew it was wrong, felt sick and disgusted at herself, but it had been a long time since she had been with his father, and Nancy was enraptured by the sheer magnitude of her boy's manhood.

She shut her eyes and rubbed her love button harder, just one orgasm, then she'd make herself scarce, no more fantasies of joining her son…

Nancy fingered herself to three more orgasms before quietly slipping away disappearing to a coffee shop down the street until Kari had time to collect herself.

Kari almost stayed the night she just couldn't get enough of her man.


	3. Chapter 3 Miyako Madness Part 1

Kari had never been happier to please her man, and TK was plenty of man to want.

It was her way of showing her affection, even if she did get carried away with it. Right now her massive melons were circling the magnificent manhood as she tried to swallow as much of it as possible.

It was only fair, TK was returning the favour and had his hands full of her juicy sex. She shuddered every time his talented tongue slipped inside her quivering in pleasure as he tried to match her ferocity.

Kari felt her throat bulge her bare belly rubbing against his as she ground her tiny treasure harder into his face. She couldn't wait to have that impressive erection malforming her stomach again, its insane size magnifying its forbidden pleasure. Her tongue savoured the taste of his pre, the slight salty exertions of their lustful twist.

Kari try to swallow more of him, feeling her jaw practically unhinge as she continued to pleasure him, she could feel his tongue tickling her love button drawing out the pleasure that was bursting from inside her. She gasped as a sudden spew of juices landed in her boyfriend's mouth causing her to blush. She had always been this messy, but lately, every time spent with TK made her all the more aroused. The giddy girl groaned, barely able to contain the twitching mass in her mouth as she felt him explode on her throat.

A torrential stream of seed flowed into her mouth causing her to choke and cough in surprise before she pulled back spurting his steaming semen all over her body and the floor.

Once again TK's Digimon like stamina was going to be the death of them both.

The nubile nymphomaniac groaned again as she felt her boyfriend's massive member impale her from behind. She loved him in every position, but somehow the inhuman stretching that characterised doggie style was the most intense. Kari could feel that his massive meat stick was magnified in this position. Her eyes rolled back again as her massive breasts swept the floor revelling in the sticky mess they had made together.

Kari gave her best efforts to be a regular girlfriend, but she found her libido was still wildly out of control. Between fingering herself in the morning and fighting evil the digital world Kari found a great deal of solace in dragging TK inside his usually abandoned apartment after hours.

Since Nancy spent a lot of time at work, it was the perfect place for Kari to fulfil her purpose of pleasing her man. Kari was glad for their many moments together, she loved the feel of her body being stretched by that pillar of meat.

She beat the floor with tiny clenched fists, groaning as another flash of heat and pleasure coursed through her body. TK for his part grasped her hips all the harder slamming more of himself inside her with his sizable scrotum slapping against her sex spattering more juices into the carpet.

She loved him, the sensation of their bodies was overwhelming, the insane joy that came from the manic coupling of two people as one. Kari adored the way her body craved him inside her. The lustful light of the digiworld loved being stretched, she was a slave to how her beautiful blonde boy battered her breasts before placing a delicate kiss on her neck.

Her senses exploded again, and Kari moaned loudly and lustfully as she slid forward. The girl reeled lost in the feeling as her love's fabulous phallus spew more seed inside her. Her belly began to stretch, the familiar sensation of inflation filling her with satisfying warmth and heat. She shut her eyes groaning before her world changed again.

Yolei Inoue had been getting suspicious for days now. First, she had to spend the entire afternoon with Davis and then as if by magic sweet innocent Kari Kamiya turns from flat chested to full on voluptuous practically overnight. Yolei had mixed feelings about Kari on one side the teen seemed a little too good, a bit too perfect and it drove the violet-haired girl a little crazy and just how big her breasts had grown. Previously they have been comparable, now Kari looked like she had a cow in her family.

Between that and all the frequent sneaking off, Yolei was pretty sure that TK and Kari were up to something perverted. When she came to return the book she'd borrowed from TK and found the door ajar and slipped inside, she hadn't expected to find Kari getting ploughed into the carpet her pleasingly plush posterior swaying in the air as TK ravaged her from behind.

And ravaged was definitely the word, Yolei couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size and scope of TK's manhood as it bulged in Kari's bare belly the two of them lost in lustful abandon.

She watched fascinated as her friends coupled, feeling a tingle in her own loins as she observed them made with bestial passion. Yolei swallowing hard as she noted Kari moaning like an animal her eyes wild with pleasure as TK grunted.

The second chosen of love felt her glasses steaming up as she watched Kari's belly start to inflate, why was she getting so aroused by this? That tingle between her legs was growing and she absentmindedly licked her lips as she watched the lovers both explode in pleasure together.

Then she felt the anger, it swelled inside her chest. Once again, those two were living off in their own world.

It made sense, TK and Kari had always seemed very close, but it still made Yolei burn with jealousy. She was the eldest, how come Kari was so lucky? Kari looked like a nice person but there was something about her, a kind of passive devotion which annoyed Yolei. As she watched the buxom brunette buck against her beau, she knew what it was. Yolei was jealous of her.

It wasn't something she'd like to admit, but she always felt something searing the pit of her stomach whenever she watched those two together, and now it hit her hard. She blinked away surprised tears as she crossed her arms and marched into TK's living room.

She placed her hands on her hips and scowled biting down on her jealousy as she focused on her anger.

Her eyes caught TK just as he started to fill Kari's belly with his sumptuous seed causing him to choke and cry out in alarm.

"I knew it!" Said Yolei doing her best to put on full angry friend mode not looking at Kari at all. It was hard not to ogle at her fabulous F cups still bouncing slightly as her eyes snapped wide.

Yolei dropped the math book she'd brought satisfied that she'd made her point as she crossed her arms.

Kari's facial expression was conflicted embarrassment, guilt and arousal all flowing together as Yolei watched the two disengage, a trickle of sticky seed seeping from Kari's sex.

The two lovers motioned to cover themselves, a futile effort in TK's case as both hands couldn't contain the shaft let alone his titanic testes.

"Don't bother, I'll be going now," said Yolei huffily scowling with intensity as she turned on her heel. All this time she'd been doing favours for them, making excuses for Kari disappearing so often. She felt a little bit hurt they'd gone so far. Puffing her cheeks started to storm off when she felt Kari's fingers on her wrist, her delicate digits surprisingly strong.

"Yolei, wait!" Exclaimed Kari her face desperate and confused.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked with wild teary eyes as Yolei tried to wrench her hand out of the iron grip that had enclosed around it.

"Why the hell wouldn't I!" Snapped the second chosen of love, adjusting her glasses, small tears of betrayed motion almost steaming off her. "Heck I can understand why you might not want Davis knowing, but I least expect you to be careful. What if Kari gets pregnant? I know there's no way you're on the pill" She added crossing her arms impatiently.

Kari looked like she'd been stunned, of course with the ova fruit she didn't need the pill, but Yolei didn't know that.

"It's okay… I'm on birth control" she stammered slowly, the mauve maverick of love blushing heavily as she realised that she was naked and dripping in front of another girl. She could feel the stench of sex juices permeating everything around them.

The heavy, sweaty air, the growing tingle between her own legs, Yolei had noticed just how impressively TK was endowed now that he pulled free of Kari. Perfecto! That was huge.

She bit her lip, her anger briefly forgotten, as she stared into Kari's desperate eyes.

"Look Yolei I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want anyone to know, TK and I are both pretty young, and you know how overprotective my brother is." Uttered Kari her voice trembling.

Yolei nodded, while she hadn't spent much time with Kari one on one, she definitely knew that Tai was watching when any boy was around his sister.

She sighed, her eyes now alternating between the girl's soft puppy dog eyes and her titanic teats, the latter still dripping with sweat, cum and milk.

"I suppose I can get that, I mean my siblings sometimes get protective of me if I'm upset," replied slowly trying to keep in mind of the gutter, the smell around her was intoxicating.

Kari could not be more embarrassed by the situation, here she was on her knees naked as the day she was born begging someone not to tell her brother she'd done a bad thing. Then again, if Tai found out about any of this, she was going to be stuck with a chaperone all the time. She couldn't please TK with her brother standing over her shoulder, and while it wasn't exactly what she had envisioned, she did love it when he stretched her wide.

She somehow had to convince Yolei not to gossip, something she suspected would be challenging. While they were definitely friendly, the two had not spent much time together, a problem that had been magnified since Kari had started riding TK's cock at every opportunity.

Kari glanced at her boyfriend who shuffled uncomfortably, not sure what to say under the circumstances, she did notice something else. TK was hard, harder than she'd ever seen him, even though he just pumped up her belly he was already… And Yolei had definitely noticed. Kari could see the telltale sweat and desire that so often overtook her these days.

Kari felt her lip tremble, the desperate gambling idea crossing her mind. She had to keep Yolei quiet. Her eyes disparately met her boyfriends for a second hoping that he would approve of what Kari in desperation was about to try.

Still covered in sweat and exertion, Kari lunged forward wrapping her arms around Yolei's neck, feeling her lips questing to the other girls as she pressed their bodies together.

Yolei started with surprise. She hadn't expected this reaction, she felt Kari's tongue slide into her mouth. The older girl could notice the slight aftertaste of Tk's member as Kari's tongue took the initiative.

The longer she looked at the two of them, drank in their perfect forms, the more aroused she became, what had started out with hesitation was now becoming more confident. Kari's tongue swirled around her mouth making Yolei moan in surprised pleasure, her hands wandering down to squish the other girl's large loaves. Kari gave a little squeal as the two parted lips for the first time, the same spark of lust floating between them that she'd seen with TK.

Kari glanced at TK, her eyes wandering down to how his hands rhythmically stroked his massive member, he was aroused by this, harder than she'd ever seen him. She smirked, a move that made TK shudder, as she turned back to Yolei.

Yolei shivered in pleasure, Kari's unexpected boldness had aroused her far more than expected. Her hands were still lightly covered in sticky milk as she continued to massage Kari's mounds. Yolei found herself groaning breathlessly as she felt the other girls' hands wrap around her waist pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Her first kiss and it was going to a girl, what else was she going to do today? When she glanced at the blue-eyed boy beside her, she knew the answer, everything.

And she was overdressed, she could feel TK's hands roaming up and down her back as his girlfriend kissed her. The flat chested female felt TK's fingers on the hem of her shirt. Losing herself in the fantasy as it was pulled up over her head her lips briefly parting from Kari's as she stood topless alongside Kari, her tiny bee stings no rubbing directly against Kari's mammoth milkers as the younger girl grasped her rounded rear playfully.

What Yolei most wanted most was to be included, it was something she craved. Therefore when Kari pulled herself back and with a single motion slipped her bottoms into a puddle around her ankles, she responded with a mix of joy and embarrassment.

The trio stood there naked, Yolei feeling slightly self-conscious of the smoothness of her mound before Kari put that to rest a very quickly.

Kari couldn't believe she was doing this the fact that it roused her boy so much made her all the more passionate as she placed a hand on Yolei's exposed vulva, rubbing it slowly as she did. Every moan and squeal from Yolei was clearly something that TK appreciated. Kari kept up the pressure, her own experience with her fingers making it easy to make Yolei quiver in her hands.

It was like an epiphany to Kari, like a purpose was finally coming clear. While TK was her boyfriend and naturally she wanted to make him the happiest he could be, that included using her body to keep the other girls content. In pleasing Yolei, she was pleasing her boyfriend.

If she could please him by seducing Yolei, what was stopping her from teasing out other girls for him to have fun with? The Chosen of Light continued to rub her companions' moist mound, enjoying the sensation of other girl's the stickiness. She could please them both together, craved it. If it made TK happy, she'd seduce every female member of their group.

Yolei groaned in surprise as Kari's index finger dipped inside her stroking along her dripping labial lips as they made out passionately. Kari took the opportunity to explore her friend's body, her free hand wandering over Yolei's, happily with the groaning and panting as her boyfriend pleasured himself watching them.

Every time he pumped his wedge-like willie, Kari felt a certain amount of pride.

"Yolei, do you want to play with that big toy?" She asked sweetly moving in for another kiss this time against Yolei's neck.

Yolei nodded and began to tremble a sudden shot of pleasure causing her to stumble to her knees dragging Kari along with her. Both girls giggled a little blushing and panting from the exertion.

"There we go," said Kari grinning as she dipped a second finger inside the violet vixen's vulva, smirking slightly as the virgin girl kept breathing heavily.

Kari pulled her fingers back languidly licking Yolei's juices off of them while smiling confidently. It wasn't her favourite thing, but this is more for the show at this stage. She blushed, the tangy juices making her purr impatiently before she swallowed her pride and proceeded to sip the other girl's sexy slit.

Yolei placed her hands on either side of Kari's head grinding it hard as she knelt before TK moaning in surprise as she felt his hand on her cheek. The bespectacled beauty looked up into his blue eyes and saw her own arousal mirrored there. She felt his sizeable third limb lightly tap against her cheek, the scent of Kari's coupling still fresh upon it. Yolei quivered feeling Kari's tongue slipped deeper inside her gentle yet firm fingers delicately playing with her petals. Yolei fought past her fear again overcoming nervousness as she stuck out her tentative tongue and tasted TK.

Takeru Takaishi had not expected this to happen ever. He and Kari were a functional relationship, and yet here he was standing over both girls as the love of his life pleasured another girl, he felt a little uneasy but it wasn't like Yolei was trying to steal her away from him, he'd make sure that.

With a light grunt, the bighearted blonde placed his hand on the back of Yolei's neck and gently pulled her towards pleasuring him, paying for the love the Kari was no doubt happily bestowing on this violet vixen. He could feel her tentative touches, her nervous demeanour that she suppressed behind a wall of aggressive libido as Yolei began hungrily slurp along TK's shaft.

All the while Kari kept up her attack downstairs with every rapid ripple of her tongue, she began to spot what her friend liked most and focused more on that. She felt a wonderful sense of satisfaction pleasuring like this, her skills with polishing TK's cock coming to hand perfectly. The cunning Kari suckled on Yolei's sensitive nubbin. The gangly teen's demeanour crumbled as she came all over Kari's face.

Yolei leaned back, her ironing board chest heaving as she stared down at Kari's juice covered face clearly overwhelmed. She lay again panting a moment before TK reminded her of her obligations.

Kari cocked her head confidently and moments later found TK's manhood pressed between the naked women. TK was thrilled, after all, it wasn't cheating if he fucked them both and Kari didn't want to cheat. She devoured the scene with her eyes as Yolei experimentally licked along the side of TK's shaft tasting the juices of her female lover as she did so. Kari petted her own swollen belly moving in dedicated, deliberate movements. She happily got on all fours crawling towards him like some kind of predatory animal and feeling a surge of joy as TK's straining erection and somehow managed to become harder.

Kari kissed along the other side savouring her own juices, her own excitement rising as she imagined the scene that was inevitable to play out. Every time her tongue touch and Yolei's the two kissed slowly building the pressure until Kari got greedy.

With hunger in her eyes, Kari took the entire meat shaft in her mouth suppressing her gag reflex as she watched the purple Princess of perversion slipped beneath her. Yolei was making up for the lost time and Kari had deprived her of TK's massive cock, so she settled for licking and sat sucking on his balls. Her face showing increased hunger with every passing second every now and again Kari would squeal as Yolei gave up pleasuring TK to suckle on her milky nips.

Warm milk flowed into Yolei's mouth, the sweet flavour like nectar making her hunger for more. The only thing more enticing for Kari's juices.

After a short while, Kari relinquished her prize, and the two girls continued to make out around it tasting each other Yolei's hands finding her mark and mercilessly milking Kari for all she was worth.

"I'm so jealous, I want boobs like this" opined the mauve maiden, she was smacking her lips, enjoying Kari's taste along with TK's musk.

"Well I guess I can share the secret," said Kari placing a finger on her lips "if you'll do me a favour."

Yolei nodded slowly glancing at the impressive impactor pushing between them and winking at Kari.

"You want me to?" She asked surprised as Kari nodded her head both girls sliding their small hands up and down the magnificent meat between them.

Yolei nodded her hands seeming to quiver as TK felt his third orgasm of the day start to overwhelm him.

With a grunt of exertion molten man juice began to spray all over the lovers both girls getting a thorough coat on their faces and chests. Kari squealed in delight Yolei wrinkled her nose for a moment before experimentally leaning forward to look at globule of white of Kari's breast.

Kari gave a peep of ecstasy as Yolei started to devour every morsel of semen on her body diligently.

Kari continued to squeal as TK lifted her up. He was happy to let his newly lubed cock slipping inside her, causing gouts of goo to leak outside onto the floor. Kari felt her belly tremble, flattening as Yolei pressed against her. The two girls kissed again, TK thrusting inside her with a grunting animalistic pleasure, the rhythm of their passion now firmly directed towards each other.

It surprised Yolei to feel TK's erection pushing through Kari's womb. It was unreal, like something out of a hentai comic. She groaned and wondered in a not so idle way if that massive thing would be able to stretch her open.

Yolei was happy to throw herself into pleasuring them both quickly. Her own expression not quite as wildly out of control as Kari's yet. Still staring at TK's phenomenal phallus was definitely an awakening. The Crimson lady of love had a suspicion that Kari wanted her to share in the perverted nature of her relationship with TK.

It suited Yolei just fine. The trio was already covered in sweat, Kari's entire face a mask of need as the lovers played with her body.

TK was enjoying himself way too much. The feel of Kari's warm womb gave him a thrill he couldn't replicate with his own hands. The chosen of hope felt a certain satisfaction as he lightly spanked along Kari's rounded rump loving the sensations right now.

As if on command Kari tightened around him moaning and groaning in desperate want as she became the filling of a new sandwich. TK felt a little conflicted at that, while neither of them was technically cheating this was not what he'd expected his relationship with Kari to turn into. Thanks to her slavish devotion he was living out a long time fantasy, even if the master was replaced with the apprentice in this case.

Kari was ecstatic her wild and desperate gamble had paid off dividends she hadn't expected.

The gorgeous girl gasped as Yolei began to trail kisses down her belly in the mirror of their earlier behaviour. Her tongue eager to return the favour, the vivacious vixen in violet began to lick up and down the couple's joining point savouring the source of their enjoyment.

TK couldn't help but groan as he felt Yolei's lips and tongue touch his groin again. His newest partner's long, languid licks and tender kisses all over his scrotum made him push into Kari with frantic determination. He could generally go a long time, but he was already feeling his balls begin to boil in a beautiful release.

"Kari I'm cumming," he warned his girlfriend his hands reaching up to caress her belly as he started to spew his seed inside her again.

Yolei eagerly opened her mouth getting the full effect of the lover's explosive mutual orgasms directly into her mouth.

"Well Yolei, ready to lose that cherry?" murmured Kari as her beloved removed himself from her, still hard as a rock.

Yolei nodded slowly staring at the point of no return and, without hesitation, taking the dive. She'd seen Kari's orgasm, witnessed the bizarre heart pounding intensity and desperately desired the same for herself.

Kari cracked a friendly and conciliatory smile her hand stroking against Yolei's cheek intimately. It wasn't the same as TK, but she was starting to understand the other girl a little better.

Before Yolei could have second thoughts Kari began to slowly pin the other girl down, her large breasts pressing against Yolei's small ones. Kari rolled the pair over pressing her seed swelled snatch against the carpet giving TK ample access.

Both girls began to make out again Kari tasting the familiar flavor of her own juices combined with TK's as her tongue swirled against Yolei's.

Further down TK began to grasp their third wheel's ankles, pulling them apart slowly. Yolei trembled unsure about what was about to happen but too lost in the moment to care until the spongy head was at the doors of her sacred place.

Kari began to withdraw leaving TK alone to enjoy the privilege of taking another girl's virginity. Ever the gentle lover, TK slowly ease the head inside Yolei's tight and wet hotbox. Both lovers moaned Yolei biting her lip in slight discomfort as she's watched her mound distort her eyes going wild at the sensation of being stretched over TK's manhood.

The chosen of love and the chosen of hope move closer together, Yolei's lips trembling her eyes wide as TK eased another inch deeper inside of her. Yolei clenched her teeth feeling a little more discomfort as she adjusted to the shaft pressing inside her he inched deeper and deeper with every intake of breath . A coating of Kari's juices easing him along with her own lubrication.

Yolei reached out her arms and TK obliged her softly grunting as he got about a quarter of himself inside her feeling the resistance of a hymen and knowing he was about to blow her mind.

He pressed himself closer to her, his lips caressing hers as he forced his 4th inch of the twelve inside her, popping her cherry with a satisfying squishing noise.

Yolei cried out in distress only to be muffled by TK's strong and authoritative kiss, he didn't love Yolei but he still wanted her to feel comfortable and loved as he slid inside her.

He stopped for the moment, cradling the lilac lady in his arms, his blue eyes warm and reassuring as she gripped him tightly by the neck. He was slow and delicate, a large gentle hand stroking an errant lock of hair out of her face

Yolei blinked back the tears staring at him in wonder, she was jealous that Kari was in love with such a great guy. She took a deep breath, swallowing air as she slowly lifted her feet upwards placing the back of her heels on TK's pelvis, encouraging him to sink deeper inside her again.

TK knew the signal all too well, there will be time to fuck her brains out later, to make her go crazy with pleasure, he knew he could do it too. He slowly moved his gaze to Kari who sat with her legs splayed open beside him, a hand gently scooping his seed into her hungry lips. She watched him hungrily, egging him on causing him to start his inexorable sink within of his latest conquest

His cock slipped deeper, her cervix opening to accept TK into her womb pushing out her gut flesh before it's impressive girth.

Yolei had never imagined the sensation like this, she played with herself before mostly while she was fantasizing about Ken, but it was completely different to have TK's biological baseball bat bulge her belly. She shut her eyes trying to cut all of the sensations off to focus on the unreal dimensions of dick she was experiencing.

"Keep going," she whispered feeling her stomach start to reshape, every inch of her form shaping out along his phenomenal phallus.

She felt the heat rising within her exploding out in a flower of ecstasy as he reached the halfway wondered if she'd be able to walk and found that her mind was already being driven to the point where she didn't care.

Finally he came to rest inside her, her eyes spreading wide as she saw the outline of his massive member along her belly, it was unlike anything she could have imagined, while the pain was still a lingering after thought it'd been replaced by the sheer ecstasy that this would never be replicated by another boy. She pressed their bodies together lips questing for his as she kissed him again. She'd never be his girlfriend, but if Kari was okay with this, she was definitely up for going another round, if she survived this one that is.

She glanced over at Kari groaning from being so full, but also wanting to play with Kari a little more.

"Hey Kari why did you sit on my face that way you can kiss TK while he's busy with me," she said perversely grinning seductively despite her hungry expression.

Kari looked unsure for a moment, once again the perverted power couple were being introduced to something they haven't thought of before, as if by silent agreement Yolei found herself with a mouthful of TK's exertions as the boy himself began to slowly push in and out of her.

The tireless trio set into a new rhythm. Kari happily gyrating along Yolei's talented tongue groaning slightly as she ate his semen out of her snatch, TK thrusting into Yolei every alternate thrust combining to kiss and suckle on Kari's teats and neck as he pleasured her new best friend. And finally Yolei serving as both facilitator and focal point, her legs lightly tapping TK in time with her frequent explosions of lustful light.

Yolei for her part was not idle, in addition to lapping on Kari's tasty cream pie her moist tongue began to explore Kari's soft and delicate starfish, causing the other girl to shudder in delight and surprise.

After what felt like an eternity the girl in the middle began to feel it coming, she hadn't stopped orgasming since TK had started thrusting but now she was feeling him build to his fourth crescendo . With a mighty heave TK left an immutable mark on Yolei's wobbling womb as he spasmed to fill her full of swimmers. Seeing her boyfriend lose to pleasure, Kari quickly joined them coating Yolei's face.

Yolei felt her womb swell out even more, rounding in a similar way to Kari's although it looked more extreme against her flat chest as the three lay there in a pile of juices and desire Yolei couldn't help but suggest something truly naughty.

"Hey TK, have you ever want to try anal?" She asked conversationally stroking her bulbous belly softly. "I think Kari might enjoy it,"

To be continued in 2019


	4. Chapter 4 Miyako Madness Part 2

"Hey TK, have you ever want to try anal?" She asked conversationally stroking her bulbous belly softly. "I think Kari might enjoy it."

Yolei petted her swollen belly moaning slightly in disappointment as TK began to withdraw his gargantuan guy stick from its newly welcomed womb.

The first time was supposed to hurt, and it had a little, but between Kari's delicious cream pie and TK's skill with using that massive thing she'd only been uncomfortable for a moment.

It looked almost comical, both girls sporting swollen bellies that made them look pregnant. Yolei wondered if she was pregnant because it wasn't a safe day after all, somehow right now, that didn't matter.

She grinned holding herself up on her elbows as she stared at the couple that had taken her virginity.

Kari was blushing heavily biting her lip, Yolei wasn't generally into girls, but she was beginning to understand what all those horny boys at school saw in the shy brunette.

"My butt?" Mumbled Kari blushing intensely at the very thought. "Yolei that's dirty."

Yolei gave Kari a flat look, shrugging her shoulders crossing her arms.

"Kari, you just seduced me, we both just had sex with your boyfriend to the point where he made us into his personal blow-up dolls, but this is dirty," she frowned slightly sticking her tongue out theatrically as she did so.

Although both girls were sweaty and breathing heavily, it was apparent the Kari was embarrassed. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably as Yolei leaned herself against the couch for support petting her swollen belly.

TK was about to say something when Yolei burst out laughing.

"You are the strangest girl I've ever met, but you're cute when you're embarrassed," remarked the girl in glasses, adjusting her stained glasses seductively as she spread her legs, a trickle of suspicious semen pooling on the carpet.

Kari puffed her cheeks biting her lip intensely. TK opened his mouth only for Yolei to beat them out again.

"I mean, here I was worried that Kari had beaten me to every milestone in a girl's life," she teased their new perverted priestess wiggling her dainty toes.

She let out a sigh and began to idly play with herself giving the couple a good view as she idly rimmed her finger around her puckered anus.

"It seems a little strange at first, but there's nothing more satisfying than feeling something stretch up inside this tight little hole," she cooed aggressively.

"Until I got a look at that massive log I was a virgin remember, so this was where I touched myself and thought of Ken" she groaned a cunny lubed digit sliding inside her stretchy rear.

Kari grimaced slightly. Evidently, Yolei's lewdness was something she didn't really like, but she'd already let the genie out of the bottle, it's not like she could really judge the other girl.

"You just need to get your finger right up there," said Yolei clearly enjoying the other girl's discomfort but focusing her attention on TK. "See he likes it," she remarked playfully sitting up a little higher.

Kari turned her head her eyes briefly darting downwards drinking in TK's long log, sure enough, all 12 inches were back in business, harder than she'd ever seen him before.

TK had the decency to look embarrassed, but his erection didn't lie, watching Yolei stretch her tight little tush had definitely gotten him hard again. He imagined Kari lying on her back as he eased inside her, she was already perfectly tight, he could only imagine.

His hand reach downwards grasping around his sticky shaft his fingers failing to encompass the massive thing as he began to stroke up and down.

The sight was too much for Kari, seeing to his sexual needs was her job, as daunting as that was these days. The beautiful brunette frowned for a moment biting her lip to reveal her discomfort before coming to a decision in her own head. If he wanted it, she could try it… At least once.

Her eyes locked with Yolei's, the older girl enjoying herself a little too as Kari swallowed hard.

"If you want to try it, I guess we can," she remarked slowly staring at TK's giant junk, a thin line of drool coming down from her lips as her mania seemed to rise again.

"Well, we can't just have that thing slide inside you," remarked Yolei drooling over TK's juice covered member, steering as with insatiate desire that matched Kari's she placed a finger on her lips.

"We'll need to get you lubed up with something," she mused sexily.

xxx

TK felt a little uneasy his erection jutting out in front of him as two naked girls rifled through his mother's room. This felt wrong, but at the same time, Kari's reassuring hand on his erection was quite easily deadening his conscience. He stared into her eyes, his heart melting as he watched the puffed cheeks and adorable frown on her face. He let out a sigh as their latest bedmate slipped her slim body under Nancy's bed.

Kari's fingers tightened around his erection which jerked slightly in response as Yolei waggled her own rear in the air teasing the couple as she seemed to grab onto something.

"No way, TK your mom's really a girl after my own heart," said Yolei loudly, her recently deflowered sex glistening with desire as she pulled backwards holding in her hands a nondescript white shoebox. "I knew a single girl like your mom would have a box like this," she added smiling mischievously as she pulled the lid off the box with a luxurious flourish.

TK swallowed hard as Kari almost crushed his mammoth manhood between her delicate digits, her chest swelling a little as she saw Yolei's discovery.

Inside the shoebox neatly aligned in the soft tissue paper was the most massive dildo TK had ever seen, well it was also the first dildo he had ever seen but the phallic shape was unmistakable.

Yolei grinned at TK's discomfort happily removing the dildo and a few small vibrating pads from the box with almost reverential care.

"Oh man these are the really good ones, I've been trying these beauties online for months," exclaimed the violet vixen, her dainty fingers dancing up and down the massive shaft, winking at Kari seductively as she did so. "It's a Pegasus model two, top-of-the-line for her pleasure," she remarked reverential, stroking the shaft with excited glee.

TK blushed, surprised that his mother had such a wicked thing in her bedroom but also unable to hide his arousal at the revelation. TK had never been much of a sexual being before that first wild time in the night forest, but just as Kari had become addicted to him, he had become addicted to the sensation of a slick sex sliding down his shaft. Now he was imagining Nancy his gorgeous blonde bombshell of a mother sliding that equine erection directly inside herself and finding the idea visually appealing.

Kari looked a little uncomfortable, but glancing down at TK's erection seemed to steel her determination, this wasn't going to be a one-time thing, and maybe she wanted it that way.

Yolei gave a happy and satisfied sigh before grasping the fat false phallus and placing it on the counter before pulling out her actual prize.

A large blue plastic tub that smelled faintly of menthol emerged from the cardboard box, Yolei's face full of eagerness as she grasped her newfound treasures and wandered over to Nancy's bed.

Almost in a dreamlike state, the couple found themselves following her, Kari's walk almost floating on unseen wind as she let the gravity of the situation carry her to its inevitable conclusion.

Yolei petted the bed beside her and Kari obeyed wordlessly, her hand releasing TK's swollen extremity as she placed her perfectly pert posterior high in the air stretching back and out like a cat settling to sleep.

"That's a good girl," reassured Yolei swatting her friend's rear playfully as she did so.

TK blushed, to have Kari on display like this was making him super hard.

Kari found herself resting her massive milky teats against the double bed, the slow dribble of arousal flowing as Yolei grinned with perverse glee.

There was the overwhelming scent of menthol followed by Yolei's long and delicate fingers dipping into the white cream before happily slipping her index finger along Kari's anus.

Kari stiffened, her face transforming into an adorable squint as the cool digit started to slip into her pucker with delicate skill.

"It's a little cold isn't it?" asked Yolei winking at TK as she pushed the finger in deeper revelling in Kari's surprised moans, she was tormenting them both a little bit of revenge for keeping her in the cold.

"Why don't you come over here, big boy?" She purred huskily, "we got to get that one all lubed up too" as she said the word "lubed" she dug her finger all the way up to the second segment taking care to wiggle it around just enough to get a reaction. Kari moaned pitifully, but TK could tell that she was already starting to enjoy it as Yolei continued to rub the gel over her sensitive rear hole.

TK stood dutifully in front of Yolei shuffling around awkwardly as she moved to a position in front of him with one hand still dutifully stimulating his girlfriend TK watched in amazement as Yolei started to slather cold gel all over his member with her free hand.

The scent of eucalyptus filled the room, and the faint burn of the lotion as it slipped over his massive member made the chosen of hope shudder with anticipation.

"Both of you are almost there, don't you dare cum yet!" Ordered Yolei placing a delicate kiss on the tip of TK's todger as she removed her left hand from Kari with a sucking squelch sound.

Kari slumped forward, her large breasts visibly swollen from stimulation, her face red from the unexpected pleasure.

It still felt weird, and little dirty but Yolei seemed to be an expert at finding Kari's vulnerable points, and the chosen of light could only grip the sheets in anticipation of what was coming.

TK gritted his teeth hard while he usually would have the stamina to last quite a bit longer, seeing Kari so ready to be stretched made him surge forward swatting his erection against Yolei's cheek urging her to move faster as both hands began to coat his giant junk in cool lotion.

Yolei giggled, happily kissing the mushroom tip before coating it in cool menthol scented slight burn making him feel all the more sensitive, every nerve ending exploding in pleasure, as Yolei deftly petted him before pulling back.

"Now that you two are ready why did you sit on the bed," instructed Yolei picking up the Pegasus and coating it quickly in the same chilled lotion.

TK felt he should have said something but was quickly silenced. Yolei clearly knew what she was doing and happily guided TK onto the bed beside the still quivering Kari.

TK sat with his legs over the side of the bed, 12 inches of erection jutting upwards loud and proud.

Yolei moved behind Kari, gently helping the younger girl to her feet, moving her body smoothly into TK's lap. Seeing where this was going, TK helped his girlfriend seating her in his lap his manhood running against her stomach, poking against the pudge he had already created as Yolei helped him move her into position. He kissed her softly, hazel eyes staring directly into his sapphire ones as the pair delicately manoeuvred into position. TK could feel the heat as he slipped under her vulva towards her final virginity, both lovers moaning as the mushroom tip pushed against her pucker.

"That's it you two, slowly does it," urged Yolei her hands now occupied on the bed beside them.

While Kari was enjoying the sensation of TK's massive manhood rubbing against her rear Yolei had taken Nancy's dildo and put it to good use. The violet vixen squatted above the bed clad only in her glasses as she observed the pair with eager anticipation.

"Now you just need to follow my lead," she urged them slowly placing the tip of the plastic penis against her own well-trained body.

TK turned his head, watching as Yolei slowly descended, her face screwed up in agonised delight as the first inch bulged her butt outwards. TK looked at Kari, their gaze locked for an eternity before Kari nodded slowly wrapping her arms around him.

TK began to pull his girlfriend downwards, his hands possessively grasping as he pulled her cherubic cheeks apart. Kari groaned, Yolei's preparations had stretched her a little, but it was a massive difference between a single finger and the fist-sized head that was slowly stretching out her rectum.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she shuddered pushing her breasts forward against his bare chest as she slowly let gravity take its toll on her squatting form.

TK didn't force the issue, he knew this was going to be a slow process, but the unbearable tightness was pushing his endurance the limit. They both panted, TK's hands sliding upwards supporting her under the arms as the ragged process continued inch by inch of slow-moving progress. A little further down followed by 30 seconds of ragged breathing and kissing.

Sweat coated the pair again, only breaking their gaze to stare at Yolei struggling with the Pegasus to one side.

Yolei had leapt before she looked on this in between the blush and gritted teeth she was finding her own endurance tested to the maximum. She watched the couple, trying to keep pace with them and seeing the slowness of the act made her heart race.

The Princess in purple was still a little jealous that Kari had managed to land herself such a great guy, but Yolei did find it fascinating to watch the couple slowly descend into carnal pleasure together. She placed her hand on TK's shoulder using him to steady herself as she started to pick up the pace sliding more of the thick dildo inside herself feeling its smooth plastic surface rub against her insides. She could feel her treasure drooling spilling more of her nectar all over the bed sheets, joining the sprinkles already coming from Kari.

Kari puffed her cheeks, each breath more ragged than the last. Both girls were halfway down their respective phalluses now, and Kari could feel the surreal and familiar sensation of her gut expanding to take TK's mammoth manhood into her forbidden passage.

"Takeru-kun," she muttered her eyes softly fluttering from the unexpectedly enormous pleasure of this strange sensation. The deeper he got, the more the feeling magnified, like some kind of magic was pulling them closer together. The deeper he got, the more she wanted him, she turned her head moving in and burying her face in his neck.

"Kari," he replied the word catching the back of his throat as he finally felt his balls slap against her rear. He also turned his head his lips locking down on the top of her head once again taking in the smell of her sweat covered hair as the two sat there drinking in the sensation. TK now knew that Yolei was right, Kari was tight, this, this was all the more unbearable. It took all of his willpower not to explode right then and there.

He heard Yolei curse and turned just in time to see her tight rear collapse into the base of the unreal phallus.

"Guess…. We are ready" panted Yolei, her glasses covered in mist as she drank in the site of the two lovers.

TK nodded, happy to give the girl her moment as he drank in the memorable moment. Kari had given herself to him completely, it would be kind of touching were it not for the strange circumstances. The trio sat for a moment, the squeak of the bed the only punctuation to their uneven breathing until Kari opened her eyes and pulled back.

"I think I can move now," she said softly considering each word as she rocked her hips against her lover her heels pattering against his back. "Are you ready Yolei?" She asked turning to the third member of this trio.

Yolei panted hard but smiled sheepishly taking Kari's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly.

"I just hope he's got enough for me after he's done with you," she choked, her bravado slipping as both girls pushed her heels into the bed and began to bounce in unison.

TK felt his member twitch and had to grip onto Kari hard to avoid exploding as both girls began to move in tandem. First Yolei would raise herself up from her squat using her weight to pull herself and Kari upwards before the pair would slide down with a satisfying squish. It was slow and awkward at the start, but TK didn't mind at all, and they quickly began to build up a rhythm all their own.

He thrust his hips upwards bouncing Kari in his lap and by proxy lifting Yolei from her artificial cock at the same time, lovingly pushing both girls up and down at an ever-increasing rate.

"That's it TK, keep going" encouraged Yolei sweat flying from her face as both girls bounced the pair lovingly pressing their bodies against TK's.

TK doggedly kept going making sure to give Kari all the pleasure he could, hanging on for dear life as he pushed all of them towards an inevitable orgasm happily joining in with the course of moans and curses that flowed out of both his lovers' mouths.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me next," growled Yolei clenching her fist on his shoulder as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, she been the first to orgasm and it was clear that her energy was starting to flag as she moved her attention over to Kari.

Still riding her impromptu dildo seat with all her might, Yolei once again began to suckle on Kari's milky mammaries happily drinking the sweet nectar that was quickly covering the trio.

Kari moved her hands up and down TK's back, her nails digging into him as another orgasm entirely different from the one she had had before overloaded her brain again. Both girls were enjoying the sensation all too much, and another orgasm flung her like a surfer in front of a tsunami.

As she drowned in the waters of pleasure, dousing Yolei in more molten milk, it was TK's turn to make a deposit.

With a mighty grunt, the big blonde boy pushed his body to the limit falling backwards as a spray of semen coating the inside of Kari's bowels. She could feel the heat flowing inside her as her stomach began to swell with the improbable addition of more of her boyfriend's semen.

She fell forward grabbing Yolei and pulling the other girl downwards as the trio collapsed on top of TK. Lithe and lanky on one side, busty and brunette on the other. Kari moaned as she felt TK slip out of her, another spatter of semen covering her chest as she lay there beside him on the bed.

The trio lay there panting, both girls still overwhelmed until TK got to his feet.

He didn't say a word, neither girl was really in a condition to speak as TK slowly and methodically wormed the Pegasus out of Yolei's fully relaxed rear.

TK knew what he wanted, knew what he had to do, he'd taken one anal cherry today and he intended to make it a double feature. He dumped the surprisingly clean sex toy onto the sheets out of the way he had laid not caring a Dickens for it as he grasped Yolei's legs and pulled her limp body onto his erection.

Yolei came out of the frothy pink clouds of her orgasm to feel the sudden downward push of TK's rectal probing.

She squealed in pleasure her cheeks eagerly parting as he slipped inside her completely ruining her for another man.

"That's it TK keep going," she grunted, ever a slave to the pleasure erupting from every single nerve in her body.

TK to correct her word grasping her ankles hard he thrust in deep his balls slapping against her stretched rectum as she exploded in pleasure. He had been gentle with Kari, it'd been her first time, Yolei needed no such gentleness, and TK had a lot of frustration to take out from this experience.

As the couple continued to rut Kari slowly came to her senses her bloated belly jiggling slightly as she crawled in a gravid manner along the bed.

She had to keep going, the mania of what was happening driving her deeper down the rabbit hole.

She lightly tapped on Yolei's ear causing the screaming cursing girl to turn her head just in time to return Kari's fiery kiss again.

"I think you owe me something for my boyfriend's cock," said Kari puffing her cheeks enjoying the taste of Yolei's grape lipgloss as she moved herself to sit on the other girl's face.

Yolei was happy to oblige, and soon Kari found herself riding along Yolei's tongue, squatting above her face just long enough for the bespectacled beauty to get some air before sliding down again.

All the while TK continued to pound into the mauve maned miss's seat. Each thrust resounding with a satisfying squelch of the trio continued to play.

Yolei's hand wandered wildly around the bed, quivering and shaking from the sensations TK was pounding through her until the talent tips of her fingers wrapped around the Pegasus again.

There was no time for words anymore, TK continued his pushing as Yolei gleefully slid the Titanic toy against Kari's salivating sex.

As the toy began to push into her pussy, Yolei began to switch her attention to the dribble of sweet seed slipping out of Kari's rear revelling in the sheer perverted glee of the situation as she felt TK's hands digging into her ankles.

This time TK was the first to explode another river of semen flooding into Yolei as she shoved her fake shaft deeper into Kari, cackling gleefully as the pleasure overwhelmed them all, spraying juices and seed all over Nancy's bed.

As they lay there panting, the only thing that Yolei could focus on was the fact that TK was still hard.

There was a ringing sound, for the first time in quite a while TK felt his mind returning to more mundane concerns. Without thinking, he reached across and grabbed the cordless phone by his mother's bed and happily answered.

"Takaishi residence," he answered, his erection still snug in Yolei as he did.

"Hi TK, I'm just calling to check in," said his mother, her voice ever professional as she spoke to her son. "I'm afraid that interview I was supposed to do got rescheduled so I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Sorry to ruin your Saturday night," she added apologetically.

TK nodded his mind returning to rationality as he surveyed the mess that the trio had made all over his mother's bed, glad that she was giving them time to clean up.

"It's okay mom, I'm sure I can keep myself busy," he said, his wanton gaze falling upon the now blushing Kari. "I'll see you tomorrow" he added.

Once the phone call was over couldn't help but lean in and plant a deep kiss right on Kari's lips.

"Looks like we've got a little longer. Feel like you're ready for another round yet?" He asked his hand lightly petting the bulge made by the Pegasus.

XXX

Kari Kamiya was actually quite happy today, gleefully shovelling ice cream into her mouth as she talked animatedly with her beloved.

"And that's when Gatomon brought in the mouse," she finished, laughing at the story in her sweet childish manner.

TK returned her laugh with a chortle of his own, it was nice to share stories again, both of their partners had led exciting lives over the last two years so was only natural that they caught up now.

The chosen of hope leaned on the table, his gaze locked with Kari's as the two enjoyed the first proper date as a couple.

It'd taken quite a lot of effort, but TK had been utterly drained by the previous night's wild bacchanal frenzy and the morning follow up. For once Takeru Takaishi had absolutely no libido whatsoever. They had travelled across the city again so there was no chance of being recognised and TK had taken extra precautions to make sure that this date was just two friends enjoying each other's company.

The couple had finished cleaning the house after their night of passion with Yolei, and while the duo had no delusions that they were not going to see her again, Yolei had decided to give them a little space for the moment.

Officially speaking they'd both been sleeping over at the other girl's house and really hoped that neither mother would distrust their daughter enough to check.

TK had finally run out of energy somewhere around 11 PM having given the girls one more womb basting before they finally settled into sleep one girl on each side of the blonde beau.

When the morning had come, TK had been awoken to the most glorious double blow job as both girls eagerly sought to please him again. The trio had spent their time cleaning, eagerly washing and resetting the apartment in the nude. Yolei had laundered her clothes in the same load they cleaned his mother's sheets, and the trio had spent a pleasant half hour cavorting in the shower, TK happily soaping down his two lady lovers and enjoying the sensation of experiencing both of them in the bath.

It was kind of nice to have a date which under no circumstances would end with his pants around his ankles and TK treasured the way Kari's cheeks puffed out whenever she tried to imitate the various people and Digimon that the pair knew so well.

"About last night," he stammered awkwardly placing a hand atop hers as she finished a rather adorable imitation of Patamon and Gatomon having a fight over pastries causing her to blush hotter than a red cherry.

"It wasn't a bad thing for you was it?" He asked gripping her hand as his sapphire eyes peered deeply into her soul.

Kari swallowed hard and shook her head slightly.

"It wasn't quite the evening I'd expected, but it wasn't a bad experience. I can't blame Yolei for being a little angry with me," she added squirming slightly in her seat as she did so.

"And she did manage to make us closer than ever," she said with a weak smile.

"I think we're all closer now," said TK squeezing her hand all the tighter as if to reassure her and himself, "I mean it's not cheating if you're right there with me," he added searching her eyes for the truth.

"It makes you happy, it makes me happy" replied Kari matter-of-factly biting her lip ever so slightly, "so long as it's only with girls I like," she added uncomfortably.

"Well of course," replied TK moving closer and leaning across the table.

Kari's breath quickened, and TK smiled that gentle cherubic smile as he slipped her bang behind her ear again.

"I would never do anything to hurt you" he replied gently kissing her on the forehead before returning to his milkshake.

"I love you TK," said Kari closing her eyes gently and letting the warm breeze coming off the city kiss her cheeks again.

"And I love you too Kari," his tone dulcet and earnest as he delicately kissed her hand, the intimacy making Kari shiver.

The best friends sat there gently enjoying the moment until the sudden beep came from both their D terminals.

"Sadly it's time for us to meet our partner in crime for the day," said TK reluctantly, his hand lingering on Kari's little longer as the pair got to their feet.

"I wonder what she wants to go shopping for," added Kari a little nervous at the excitement that Yolei had displayed when the three of them had finished a rather clothing optional breakfast, Kari co-opting Nancy's cooking apron while Yolei happily served the couple wearing nothing but a towel.

"Only one way to find out."

XXX

Yolei leaned against the wall, a triumphant expression upon her face as she held out a rather large box to Kari.

"I figure since we enjoyed ourselves so much last night, it was time to splurge. Don't ask how I got these, I know a guy," she said with a smirk.

Kari was almost afraid, a sinking sensation in her gut told her exactly what was hidden in the neon pink packaging and her suspicions were all but confirmed by the winged horse logo that adorned the bottom corner of the box.

"We don't… Yolei I don't know what to say…" She stammered blushing slightly as the older girl happily winked at her.

"Don't be embarrassed, there's no shame in what we did, and don't worry, I get it you and he are an item. I wouldn't come between you but if you ever break up…. I got first dibs" joked Yolei

Kari scowled at her, an adorable expression when combined with Kari's tendency to chipmunk her cheeks.

"Okay okay it was just a joke," protested Yolei suddenly aware of the drop in temperature.

"Anyway, I figure that if you've got your libido under control a bit more, maybe you can go on more dates," she said earnestly and Kari nodded. Yolei had taken her first ova fruit that morning and if there was one thing she was absolutely sure of it was that they'd be spending a lot of time together in the future.

Kari smiled wrapping her arms around Yolei's neck and kissing the other girl intimately.

"Thank you Yolei, you're a good friend," she said playfully.


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Big Brother

Well this was up on HF last week and posting it here now. Check out my work over there for the exclusive prompts and shorter stories.

They shouldn't have been doing this at her house.

Kari groaned, her hips rocking against her boyfriends, the rhythmic slap of his sweaty balls against her quim sending small rivulets of the combined juices down his legs.

She gazed into his sapphire eyes, leaning in to kiss him passionately as their tongues intertwined.

TK was quite handsy today. His delicate fingers tweaked her sensitive nipples as she rode like a woman possessed. Kari had cum nine times and was working TK towards his third orgasm of the afternoon. Once again, her parents had vacated for the day and barring unexpected digital shenanigans their Digimon knew to leave well enough alone.

Kari took a deep breath swallowing air between frantic bouts of passionate lovemaking her body covered in the glow of sweat.

She briefly hoped that the towel beneath them would absorb anything TK hadn't already spurted into her womb with gusto.

She sat up, feeling his member move beneath the flesh of her tummy, which was already filled and softened by the continuous push and pull of their partnership.

"TK, I love you," she whimpered biting her lip and blushing as she met his gaze. This is what she'd always wanted, although she hadn't expected for it to happen so soon. She slid forward pressing her lover's back against the Kamiya couch.

It'd been a long day for Tai Kamiya as well, his soccer games were always exciting, and as a bonus, his mother was out of town that meant that dinner would be edible for normal human beings.

The bold goggle head of courage opened the door and was greeted by the sound of his sister moaning with pleasure.

Tai Kamiya was getting all too used to the sound of moaning in the morning, his little sister's insatiable appetite for masturbation was something the former leader of the chosen couldn't help but notice. Almost every time he saw her when their mother was not around, her hand was digging in her panties, fingers caressing her bald mound like something out of a hentai.

Tai himself was little better. While previously Kari was nothing but his innocent and sweet little sister to him, there was something about watching a woman finger herself to orgasm with no regard for who attended that made Tai embarrassed to be around her. He'd taken to wearing looser underwear to hide his nigh constant erections.

He'd taken to avoiding her lately, spending the bare minimum of time around her that he could.

He still loved her dearly, but every time they were in the same room, he found his gaze drifting downwards, settling on the massive milkers Kari had mysteriously grown overnight. Tai's fantasies had started to shift as a result of that fateful morning. Whenever he closed his eyes and tried to think of Sora, he instead pictured the lust-addled gaze of his younger sister. Every night he would dream of sticking his shaft between those great pillows of flesh, seeing that free expression on her face as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft.

Every morning he would wake up with wood and shame for his own perverse fantasies. The troubled Taichi couldn't get the image out of his head, Kari shoving her entire furious fist right into herself.

He'd had to start doing his own laundry to avoid unpleasant questions, and every night he wrestled with the urge to walk down the corridor and see if Kari might want some company.

"Takeru, Takeru, Takeru!" Groaned Kari the squelching sound making Tai too embarrassed to announce his presence, but too curious to turn around.

The silent elder brother slipped off his sneakers, tiptoeing as he took in the audible orgy that was Kari's presumed masturbation. Desire caused him to harden, his own impressive 8 inches forming a noticeable bulge in his team uniform. Another peek, after all, he had to make sure she was all right, he rationalised.

He peeked around the corner holding his breath as he gazed upon the scene before him, He almost cried out.

There was his sister, her ass hypnotically swinging up and down as she leveraged her hips against the blond boy Tai occasionally thought of as a second younger sibling.

Tai felt his fists tighten heat, shame, arousal and jealousy forming a bitter ball in the pit of his stomach as he watched his sister glide up and down TK's obscene obelisk.

Tai shut his eyes, the image of Kari half impaled on what must have of been a full ruler worth of dick, burned in the front of his eyes. The image of TK grasping his sister's hips almost etched in fire on the back of his eyelids.

He opened his eyes again focusing on his sister's wild expression. It was almost too much for him, he felt his fingers encircle his own thick shaft squeezing the head slightly. His eyes were fixed on her face, on those pleasure-soaked eyes. Kari began to open her jaws wide, groaning like a gutter slut.

Her face was a mask of mind broken delight, staring down to her bloated belly Tai could clearly see why.

TK was enormous, way bigger than he could've imagined. Although Tai fantasised about watching girls get stretched, it was entirely different observing his sister's flesh give way in such a passionate fashion.

The perverted peeker's squeezing of his pecker became more frenetic, enraptured by his sister's elation. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to stop, yet every time he shut his eyes she'd moan, or TK would grunt, and his attention would be focused on the pounding pair once again.

Kari remained oblivious to the situation, her only focus on her boyfriend, that was, in the brief moments her rational mind surfaced amid a flurry of orgasmic ecstasy.

Kari's sole focus was on increasing her lover's enjoyment, what a previously just been following instinct was slowly changing into a more refined kind of lovemaking. Kari controlled her breathing focusing on the ripples as her quality quim quivered from TK's frenetic pace. Kari could feel him getting ready, through her own haze of need the familiar twitch was almost something to be grateful for.

From his hiding place, Tai had to catch himself. The older Kamiya stared jealously, trying to regulate his own breathing as he stroked up-and-down with almost no shame. He was long past caring that this was his sister, all he could see was a girl who walked straight out of his fantasies, Tai wished he was TK, wished he was as lucky as the blonde boy getting ready to blast into his sister's innards.

He could feel his own erection begin to lose its rhythm and swallowed hard. Superheated seed began to trickle and spatter all over the insides of his shorts.

The couple groaned as TK pushed himself as deep as he could go is hands moving down to bury themselves in her perfect posterior feeling the release shower through him.

Tai felt his balls tighten as more spatters coated the inside of his underwear, while not quite so impressively endowed as the blonde-haired beau, he can probably outpace him from a single cum shot.

The delinquent duo grinned, TK taking a moment to appreciatively stroke his lovers stretched out stomach, grateful for the ova fruit that not only kept the pair pregnancy free but also prevented that terrifically taut tummy from being covered in stretch marks.

The pair sat there a while panting heavily. Tai pulled the sticky hand from his waistband and stared at it blankly, embarrassment and shame replacing the arousal he'd had before. As his sister and her boyfriend began to bounce again, Tai quietly slipped away. He picked up his shoes, not wanting TK to see them on his way out and slunk away into his room, his offending organ already demanding more stimulation.

He didn't give in… Not right away anyway, that whole business had already been way too risky… What would Kari think of him? If she saw him watching her have sex? He should have rushed in, like a good big brother… Defended his sister's chastity… What chastity? She was going crazy writing that meat stick, and he couldn't blame her.

Tai wondered if his mind was just warped or if girls really were into boys with big cocks? It certainly hadn't work that well with Sora. One accidental peek two years ago, and he hadn't spoken to her for weeks. Yet even his impressive girth was dwarfed by the elephant erection the TK was lobbing around.

His stomach was twisting around playing over the actions, again and again, his guilty conscience trying to ignore just how amazing the entire experience was. Tai even wondered what it must feel like to get stretched out by something like that. He held his hand up to the ceiling, staring idly at it not really seeing anything, keenly aware that he stank of sweat and exertion.

After what felt like a long time, Tai picked up his shoes again and replaced them in the entrance hall. The lack of Takaishi sneakers a slight comfort as he readied himself for a long bath.

"I'm home," he cried out his announcement about three hours too late, but necessary for covering up his shame.

"Big brother, welcome home," cried Kari bouncing out of the living room with surprising quickness given her magnificent melons now appeared slightly more prominent than her head.

Before he could stop her, she jumped into his arms embracing him and pressing those flawless features against his chest.

Tai had to suppress a choking sound. Despite changing his underwear, Tai had no doubt he stank of sweat and exertion. Kari pulled back a moment staring up with those gorgeous hazel eyes Tai felt his stomach do somersaults as he remembered how her tongue lolled back when she orgasmed, a part of him wishing he could do that before he shook his head violently.

Kari pulled back eventually smiling happily either oblivious to her brother's discomfort or merely enjoying it, he couldn't tell. Still, he had to keep up appearances.

"Big brother, you stink!" She remarked wrinkling her nose and crossing her arms over her chest squeezing her attractive assets into more public view.

Tai blushed, had she figured him out? She did know him very well.

"Yeah I kind of had to do a bit of running after the game, I need a bath badly" he stammered lamely. The usually gallant gogglehead clutched his hands tightly, hoping that Kari accepted this explanation.

Kari gave him a strange… almost hungry look, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Dad said mom wanted to stay an extra night," she said matter-of-factly. "What do you want for dinner?"

Tai swallowed hard wanting to escape from his sister's immediate attention, and preferably crawl into a corner and die.

"I dunno, maybe we can order something in tonight? Pizza? My treat?" He offered.

Kari smiled and Tai gave a sigh of relief, his little sister seemingly satisfied, turned around. Tai noticed that she was cleaning a small stain on the couch where the couple had gone at it.

When Tai had left Kari finally dared to let her breath go, maybe it was her new sexed up lifestyle doing it, but Kari swallowed hard from her own surprising arousal. Her brother smelled really good, he reminded her of TK tonight, and Kari felt the arousal rising at the thought of her beloved's tremendous tackle.

"The second he gets out of the bath I need a cold shower," she remarked to herself, images of blondes in banana hammocks the only thing on her mind.

It was an awkward few days for Tai.

While Kari remained oblivious to the reason why her brother was bothered, she was determined to cheer him up at every turn.

She had been spending a lot of time with TK lately, most of it on her back and her brother was probably a little lonely at home.

Every morning before she took her fruit, she made sure to give him a great big hug just like when they were little.

Still, Tai seemed bothered by something, Kari wondered if he had done something to upset Sora again, but he wasn't so much moping as he was blushing whenever she touched him.

Tai for his part was living in despair and guilt. Every day he tried to clear his mind tried to avoid thinking of the elephant that was Kari's transformation from virgin to vixen, he couldn't remove the thought of TK ramming that massive erection rights up into his sister's womb and wondered for a moment if he would even be able to bulge a girl like that.

Then there was the transformation of Kari's new friend, he'd never thought much about Yolei, the other girl on his sister's new team. She'd always struck him as some kind of hyperactive female Izzy with a good smattering of Mimi added in for good measure. He didn't really care for that sort of girl, flat as a board and too much mouth for his liking.

Not so anymore!

She was still a good head shorter than Tai himself, but where a gawky beanpole had filled his memory, this girl was almost a vision of perfection.

Large perfectly formed breasts bounced pleasantly from her tall frame which had also nicely smoothed out, her relatively rough skin was now replaced with milk soft flesh almost as flawless as Kari's own perfect face.

Tai could just make out a thong peeking out above the low rider jeans that showed off her gorgeous gams to anyone who took the time to look.

Yolei caught his attention and smiled proudly sticking out her rather impressive chest for his unintended inspection.

"Like what you see?" She purred sultrily making an effort to shake her rear for his wandering eyes.

Tai wasn't sure, but his own libido yearned to be awakened staring at her phenomenal figure, almost a match for Kari… Almost.

It was a hot and thirsty Thursday afternoon when Tai found his willpower stretched to its breaking point. Once again Tai came home from soccer practice his body covered in sweat. As he slipped off his shoes, the first thing he noticed was that Kari was not alone.

He wandered down the hallway silent as night, not sure why he hadn't announced himself beyond his own perverse curiosity to see what sensual act his sexy sister was engaging in today.

Sure enough, the two were really careless today. Tai wandered towards his target noting the discarded clothing that littered the floor. A pair of boxers, a purple thong, two bras? Tai stopped and swallowed hard inspecting the discarded underwear as he went into a crouch.

Tai picked up the juice soaked thong and inspected its sticky, lilac coloured material.

He'd seen it before, peeking at him from above Yolei's cushion tush.

Once Tai had picked his jaw up from off the floor, and his brain had caught up, he became more than a little curious. His sister and TK being an item was only a surprise in as far as how far they'd gotten. The two shared a unique bond from their time in the digital world, and while Tai was wrestling with his conscience and his own moral confusion, this was different. Finding two sets of underwear the second clearly belonging to Kari's new best friend… Well, that complicated matters.

Tai clicked his tongue and despite his better judgment padded softly down the hall to his sister's bedroom. He could feel the perspiration dripping down his forehead and quietly approached like a child searching for a cookie jar.

He could hear soft giggling as well as a familiar male moan and swallowed hard.

That seething heat in the pit of his stomach had returned, but now the jealousy burned even stronger. Not only was TK bulging out his beloved sister, but another hot girl was also in on the deal.

The older leader took a deep breath, quietly making his exhalation slow as he gently tested the handle. He could barely hear it click open, drifting just enough for him to get the perfect view of his old bunk beds. TK was sitting up against the wall his legs swinging over the edge of the bottom bunk as Yolei and Kari serviced him.

Both girls were naked and on their knees, their perfect breasts forming a marshmallow prison around TK's impressive impaler. Tai couldn't help but swallow hard as he watched Yolei's jaw almost distend around the Coke bottle thick mass of meat.

He could see his sister's sex glistening wet with juices and felt his own erection rise at the thought of plunging into it from behind. No, he couldn't fantasise about Kari that was wrong… Tai tried to focus his attention on the grape haired goddess on TK's other side marvelling at the teen's miraculous transformation from brick to bombshell.

As always, his attention returned to the elephantine erection between them, each time they both reached the tip together the girls exchanged a passionate kiss coating their precious prize in thick wads of saliva.

Tai's hand wandered downwards sliding under his belt and finding itself fisting his own erection as he watched both girls play with their blond boy.

Yolei grasped forward placing a hand on Kari's hip as the two proceeded to make out with a savage ferocity, neither giving up and moaning into each other's mouths as they gave their audience the show of a lifetime.

They both began to shift around happily enjoying each other's company as TK joyously grabbed Kari and slipped her into his lap, his stallion-like stamina becoming apparent as he eagerly impaled Kari on him.

Left to her own devices Yolei began to finger herself. Tai watched amazed as the violet-haired vixen began to shove fingers deep inside herself, happily watching as Kari rubbed her needy nubile body against TK's impressive impregnator.

Tai watched in disbelief as TK lifted his tiny sister under her arms letting his beloved guide him in as they switched positions. TK held Kari in his arms, grinning goofily.

They kissed again this time to mute Kari's groan and moan of pleasure as TK placed her way, he had been sitting using his new vantage point to ram into the roof of her willing womb.

Tai could hardly contain himself as he watched his sibling wrap her legs around her lover, begging him to press against her even harder. The two began a reckless rhythm moving out just enough with each stroke for Yolei to take a lucky lick.

The glowering gogglehead gazed on as his sister pushed herself into a surge of pleasure before slipping off and laying herself atop Yolei. The taller girl played with Kari's breasts loving how it made her keen and moan.

"You're so lucky Kari, even after the fruit I'm still not this big," complained Yolei squeezing her big bouncy boobs, listening to Kari groan in time with her light suckling.

Kari grinned and began to suckle on Yolei's D cup udders, they'd obviously done this a lot, both girls thrashed back and forth enjoying their play.

Then TK had joined them, his engorged erection slamming into one girl and then the other alternating between the two causing both to melt into muse and pleas of perverse enjoyment.

TK thoroughly enjoying himself, his hands reaching to grasp and play with Kari's breasts. The buxom brunette was so ecstatic that she was almost vibrating in time with her lovers.

"I love you, Kari," grunted the Titanic tipped Takeru pushing deep, deforming her womb in time with Yolei's own loving embrace on her monster melons.

They kept on going, Yolei happily using her breasts to gag the squealing Kari and being rewarded every now and again with a sudden stab of meat stick all her own.

All the while Tai had the sexy scene burned into the back of his watched TK cum at least twice turning his sister's belly portly again before spattering white load all over both girls faces at Yolei's request. Tai had to wonder if they'd forgotten about him completely, the trio finally started to tire TK's massive member now happily filling Yolei's stretchy sphincter while the violet-haired vixen press Kari's eager tongue deep into her cum filled quim.

"We better get cleaned up" panted Kari slowly coming off her haze letting Yolei lap her boyfriend's seed from her neck and breasts like an overly affectionate pet.

Tai took this as his cue to make himself scarce quietly tiptoeing up the corridor until his feet found safety in his own bedroom.

The trio had definitely continued to enjoy themselves, Tai could hear her muffled moaning from the two girls. Either Kari had forgotten entirely that her brother was only gone for a short time or she was such an addict that didn't matter.

He waited a while, until Kari's muffled moaning in the shower abated giving them time to calm themselves. He clutched his latest trophy, taking a moment to sniff the scent of feminine arousal on it. Counting down and placing the things in his desk drawer, he grabbed some chips from his secret stash.

He briefly knocked on the door entering to find TK, and the girls sat at the table. Yolei had a large book out and was in the process of showing TK something Tai vaguely remembered from his own earlier years.

"Oh hi big brother," said Kari in a friendly manner, "is there something you need? Yolei is helping us with some tough biology homework," she remarked her face slightly flushed.

"No nothing. I stopped by the Family Mart on the way home, I got some snacks. When I saw you had guests I figured I come and see if you wanted anything," he remarked politely.

It was hard keeping his face deadpan as he watched the panic rising TK's eyes, it wouldn't be for long, but it did give him a certain amount of satisfaction to see him stew.

Yolei gave him a sour look and Tai instinctively flinched as he remembered that the girl's family ran an Ai Mart.

"Don't worry, Yolei already brought snacks," said Kari licking her lips, "we're all fine here. Have fun finding food."

As Tai closed the door, he could hear a whispered conversation and exhaled very loudly.

"So how long of you and TK been an item?" Asked Tai tried to keep his face as neutral as he could. TK and Yolei had just left, and Tai knew if he was to get out of his problem he needed to find a way to clear the air with Kari and now he had one.

Kari let out a gravelly choking noise, and Tai was amazed at how fast Gatomon made the dash.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari in a high voice, her teeth gritted nervously.

"I'm pretty sure you don't wear boxers, and these aren't mine," he remarked Tai placing the discarded underwear on the table calmly.

Kari started to swell up, and Tai placed a hand up as if to stop her.

"Cool your jets little sis. I heard enough to get a good idea of what was going on, but quite frankly it's none of my business," he lied hoping that his blush will be interpreted as an embarrassment rather than shame at his own voyeuristic tendencies.

Kari stopped looking like she'd been shot. The chosen of light placed her hands on the counter and gingerly took the offending undergarment.

"This is so embarrassing. We kind of figured it out when TK couldn't find his underwear, and you showed up right after that but…" she said not meeting his gaze "I was so sure that you'd… Well, go crazy…"

"You read too many light novels sis, I only gave my teammates hell because I didn't want them dating you," remarked Tai semi-truthfully, breathing a little easier as he finally found a way to navigate the iceberg that had been in his way.

"I am a little bit disappointed you didn't feel you could tell me" he added feeling a little guilty when he heard Kari starting to tear up.

"As long as you guys are using protection… Well I won't tell mom anything, just try not to leave so many landmines in the passageway next time" he admonished, it was kind of a dirty thing to do, and he hated the fact that he had to do it, but at least it meant she would be a little more conscientious in future.

The darker more primal side of him was screaming, frustrated to be denied the desire to voyeur, but Tai was happy to swallow hard, at least some of his problems would be relieved.

Kari smiled genuinely grateful to her big brother, her hand reaching for his grasping it tightly as she pulled him into a loving embrace.

Tai fidgeted uncomfortably hoping that his own erection was comfortably hidden from view as he stroked his sister's hair, noting how nice she smelled when her body was freshly washed.

"Thanks, big brother…" said Kari kissing him gently on the cheek as she stood on her tippy toes.

"I'm always doing my best to look out for you, Kari," Tai said honestly, blushing at the memory of those same sweet lips lewdly lowering longitudinally along TK's log.

He couldn't help but feel that her belly was still slightly pooched and swallowed hard.

The siblings parted both returning to the bedrooms awaiting their mother's return.

"That's a relief," they both said in unknowing unison.

Kari had been a little more careful around him, something that definitely made Tai a lot more willing to drop his guard. Every time he entered the apartment, and she was there she was perfectly well behaved although he did notice that she spent a lot more often at TK's now, returning home with a heavy stomach and a dreamy expression.

Tai's libido had exploded too, the pornography had used sate his desires before just didn't cut it anymore, and even his treasured memento of his sister's threesome only saw to drive his mind further into the gutter.

Tai continued to rub it out, hand sweeping up and down his erection, pushing flesh against flesh clenching his teeth tightly.

Another fantasy about Sora had quickly shifted and once again Tai's mind was replaying his voyeuristic moment from Sunday.

He'd gotten out of school a little early, a rare occurrence but one he was grateful for and as sat on the stool in the shower area of their bathroom, the image of a busty brunette impaled on his own massive member was his only accompaniment.

He was trying to focus on her, imagining it was Mimi bouncing up and down on his own cock yet every time he closed his eyes to take the image, there was his sister and TK again.

The Kari in his dream had turned to look at him winking seductively as Tai began to thrust his hips upwards, somehow watching a real sex act felt more tangible than any two-dimensional drawing for Tai.

The chosen of courage leaned back, his eyes closed trying to drive the erotic image from his mind, trying to replace it with one of his own. It stung his ego slightly that TK was so much bigger than he was. He was the older boy, after all, yet somehow that didn't matter because the image of his sister's pleasure streaked face was all that could dominate his mind.

Tai kept on stroking, spinning his legs slowly on the stool. The more, he focused on the fantasy the less pronounced the guilt felt. He knew it was wrong, but the idea of placing his hands on those glorious mountains of meat was just too tempting to ignore.

"Kari "he groaned out thrusting his hips as high as they can go feeling his own member begin to spray like a hose, his personal digital world enhancement likely coming to fruition.

He opened his eyes and froze, he'd never been able to spray like that before, it was the most intense orgasm of his life… It was also unfortunately aimed at an unexpected bathroom entrant.

Kari Kamiya blinked her eyes, a thick glob of white spattering into her hand as she stood frozen in front of her brother.

Her eyes briefly flitted downwards to eye the rapidly shrinking organ that had so readily decorated her face and titanous tits with goo.

The siblings were quiet, a frozen shock hanging between them as Tai began to process what just happened.

Kari's face had a liberal dosing of white. Tai's most massive orgasm ever had hit her full in the face, icing fix semen dripped from her chin onto her chest and he'd shot so much that her bangs were stuck to her cheeks. Tai briefly remembered the one time they had given Kari's cat Miko a bath. Right now, Kari looked like a cum drowned kitten mewing for milk.

Tai opened his mouth then closed again, the magnitude of the situation embarrassing him while the erotic nature of Kari's cum stained face caused his erection to rise like some avenging angel.

Kari stood there dripping a little longer before biting her lip.

"Can you finish in your room… I need to wash my face…" She said slowly. "I'm sleeping over with TK tonight. If mom asks, I'm with Yolei."

Tai didn't say a word, that was his turn to be embarrassed and ashamed ducking his head as he wandered past Kari, not meeting her gaze.

XXX

Once he was gone Kari let her finger wander across her cheeks like a windshield wiper scooping up a flowing finger full of still steaming seed and scooping it into her mouth.

She smacked her lips closing her eyes and savouring the taste.

He wasn't as good as TK, but she was surprised how turned on she felt dripping with her brother's semen.

She shook her head, whatever had just happened could be dealt with another day.

Tonight she had a date with destiny, and potentially another girl for her boyfriend to enjoy.

She grinned, the gifted girl never expected she'd be into watching her boyfriend with other girls. That said, so long as she knew she was on top, she kind of enjoyed watching Yolei worship them both.

She wondered how good Mimi was at eating pussy, only one way to find out.


	6. Chapter 6 Mimi makes a move

Chapter 6 Mimi makes a move.

It started with a random message, something so innocent, but it dragged another girl down the rabbit hole.

Enough drama in the real world, finally managing to track down the Digimon Emperor only to lose him, Kari felt a pang of regret for Yolei. The poor girl hadn't taken the revelation that her crush was an evil monster very well. Even when TK wasn't around, Kari had found herself becoming the busty beauty's physical comfort. It wasn't unusual during class hours to see the pair in the bathroom. Kari trying to suppress her moans as Yolei happily suckled on her teat.

A side effect of the ova fruit that Kari had noticed quite quickly, in addition to making her busty, always horny and lactate like a horny cow, the fruit had an effect on the milk too. Anyone who drank it would find themselves relaxed and happy, Kari often put herself to sleep by happily suckling on one of her oversized rose coloured nipples.

It didn't hurt for Kari, it wasn't cheating if it was with a girl. Although she did feel a little guilty to leave TK out all the fun she was having. She had to make it up to him.

They had spent many an afternoon together, they tried regular dates, the museum, the park, yet somehow they always ended up at TK's apartment, Kari leaving with her belly bulging out full of seas of TK's sweet seed.

She loved being stretched, enjoyed the sensation in the intimacy, she even loved watching him stretch out Yolei and watching the violet-haired vixen explode in passion before letting her devour TK's bounty from her own juicing genitals.

He always pleased her first, even when Yolei was crying and Kari had decided to throw her a bone he'd gone down on her first. It was kind of endearing in a weird warped sort of way.

Still, it was during one such session, her belly bulging between sessions that Mimi had contacted her.

Apparently, news of her sudden gigantomastia had finally reached the US-based member of their little family, and she was a bit worried.

Kari rolled back along TK's softening member to grab her beeping D-terminal. Izzy never quite forgave her for installing MSN messenger on the system, but it made communication with Mimi a lot easier.

The message was short and full of the motives, typical Mimi fare.

"MimiLily: Kari I just heard the news what happened to you, Sora said you were in the hospital," read the message

Kari smiled to herself, it was nice to know that her friends still cared about her, even at that distance.

"I'm fine, apparently, it's a very rare condition, but there's nothing wrong with me I just got a bit of a boost in the boob department." Kari replied, overstating just how large her breasts were getting. Despite slowing down after the initial burst of growth, her breasts were still swelling a little every day. You could blame TK for that, he just couldn't stop playing with them. Kari had been surprised to find out the enormous body growth was actually a medical condition and wondered briefly if it meant more people encounter the ova fruit than she thought.

She leaned in feeling her massive mammaries lightly grazing the side of TK's bed as she responded. Sticking her rear in the air as she did so.

"How much is a bit?" Asked Mimi her message dripping with unspoken curiosity.

Kari smiled having just the picture to show off her new growth.

Half a minute later she was staring at a secret little outing to the beach, both she and Yolei were standing next to each other, done up in identically styled string bikinis. White and purple and ideally set up to be taken off. Something TK had done shortly afterwards when they had given him some love of the changing rooms.

"Wait is that Yolei?" came Mimi's response. "Is that condition of yours contagious?"

Kari felt a hand lightly caressing her bountiful buttocks, but kept responding, a gloriously sexy idea forming in the back of her mind.

"We're not sure," lied Kari in response glad that she wasn't on the phone right now.

"Well excuse me honey, but breasts the size of your head don't just grow overnight, are you sure this isn't the Emperor?" Asked the strawberry blonde beauty across the globe.

"No… Look it's not the Emperor we know that!" Replied Kari breathing hard, behind her she could feel the mushroom shaped head of TK's cock finding its familiar entry point

"How?"

"It's a secret."

"And you don't trust me?"

Kari frowned that one actually hurt a little bit, but it was deserved. It wasn't right to keep Mimi out in the cold, that arousing idea was getting more explicit in her head, Yolei was not the only one with a girl crush on the strawberry pink Princess.

"Promise you won't tell?" she typed out. She could feel TK's cock stretching her inner walls, she slid backwards groaning in time with her blonde's big boner, letting it spread her as she waited for a response.

"I promise," replied Mimi girl was a phenomenally fast texter.

"I'm serious, Mimi, this is a secret between us all right. If the others find out… I'm not sure how they'll react."

There was a long pause, Kari shut her eyes and groaned enjoying the sensation of TK's sliding inside her feeling his hands moving to paw at her sensitive breasts.

"Who are you talking to?" teased TK, kissing her neck, "If it's Davis you can turn that thing off," he added lapping at her salty skin, enjoying the sensation of their bodies melding together.

"Okay, let's make a deal, I'll tell you a secret, and then you tell me what's getting you all tied up in knots."

Kari felt herself sigh, TK was holding himself deep inside her, her stomach bulging obscenely as her fantasy hatched and took flight. It wasn't cheating if it was another girl after all, and TK had always liked Mimi.

"That can work," tapped Kari whimpering in time with her lover's deep thrusting push.

"TK, I'm talking to Mimi," she complained not stopping him in the slightest.

"And I'm not going to stop you. Tell her I said hi."

"OK… well you know I like to chat online right?" Well, American boys are a lot more open about sex stuff then they are in Japan… I've been active."

Kari groaned, TK's member was driving the naughty nymphomaniac wilder. So Mimi was interested in sex… that would make fulfilling the fantasy easier. She imagined Mimi taking the fruit, happily taking all of TK's titanic tonker.

All the girls should have him at least once, it would be selfish of her not to let others have the opportunity, even if she got the lion's share.

"Active how?" She asked pulses of pleasure flowing through her, glad this was an instant message conversation and not a phone call.

"Mostly cybersex, if the boys cute I might send them a sexy picture," replied Mimi flatly.

"I get sent a lot of pictures of penises too, but they're all super small."

Kari grinned, had this happened six months ago, she be blushing deeply embarrassed but now… Now she had the hook.

"And you want a big one?" She replied feeling her own juices soak into TK's bed.

She had an entire second orgasm before the terminal beeped again.

"Tai, this isn't funny. Give Kari back her D terminal," came the response evidently quick and flustered.

"Mimi, Tai is not stealing my D terminal," she responded, she'd giggle if it didn't make her black out from the shaft deforming her belly.

"Prove it!" responded the immediate reply, "use the camera on the D terminal."

"If... you... insist," grunted Kari out loud. She grinned at TK impishly, they had changed position since they'd started and Kari was struggling to type coherently. Kari enjoying the sensation of TK's dynamic dong as she rode him reverse cowgirl, her belly bulging obscenely before he even came once.

"Smile for Mimi dear," said Kari clicking the picture just as TK began to slide over the edge.

Kari's eyes open wide, a fountain of seed sliding inside her swelling her malformed belly even more. The delinquent duo fell forward as Kari's D terminal began to beep incessantly.

Obviously, Mimi had liked the picture…

XXX

Kari had to take another shower to get rid of what was left of her brother's spunk from her nubile form.

She was a little surprised at that, but the way her life was going she wondered if maybe she should look into finding him a girlfriend or something.

Maybe she could play Cupid…

Perhaps she'd talk to Mimi about it, it wasn't like he was small in the trousers department, just not on the same scale as her precious beloved.

Kari felt a swirl of desire ever since that day, she had fibbed a little, her boyfriend's gargantuan girth was not of the reason for her sudden growth. It certainly contributed, once the secret of her new body was out of the bag, it had been like reeling in a fish.

The next time a portal opened from America, Mimi would meet them in the digital world, surrendering her virginity to the altar of TK's overlong obelisk.

Dressed like sex on legs, Kari exited her apartment sauntering confidently past her brother feeling his sheepish gaze on her back. She'd deal with him later, right now the goal was meeting with Mimi.

She had snuck into the school at night a few times since the transformation. Both she and TK enjoyed themselves in the digital world far too often. Sometimes Yolei would join them, on those occasions it was terrific, but sometimes it was best to be on your own.

TK met her at the school gates, his face sheepish and nervous. Being told that one of your first crushes, a girl you used to look up to was thirsty for your dick was probably a big ego boost for the boy. Kari grinned, neatly unlocking the computer room with her spare key and blowing her boyfriend a kiss.

"Ready for this?" She asked her face flushed as she noticed is already present obelisk of affection.

TK nodded, his excitement palpable.

"It's just a quick in and out, he remarked. "Go in meet Mimi come right out again."

Kari gave an approving smile opening her portal to the other realm.

Both Digidestined blinked in the sunlight, it was an entirely digital world and this obviously overlapped with Mimi's East coast home. Still, the sudden transition was surprising.

Mimi stood by herself next to the TV, her face jubilant what she caught sight of her friends, a crimson blush palpable all over her body. Both women shivered staring around the grove of trees that surrounded them, Kari looked up from time to see familiar fruit white and sticky hanging from the branches.

"I was just starting to run low," she remarked reaching up and plucking a branch full of birth control and tossing into TK.

Mimi had not worn much, a spaghetti strapped top the clearly betrayed her lack of her bra, and a short white skirt that Kari suspected contained no panties.

The chosen of sincerity waddled closer, some of the usual confidence muted in the presence of Kari's seductive looking form.

The two girls embraced Mimi taking advantage of the height difference to let Kari's head up as she inspected the other girls massive mammaries.

"Wow, Sora wasn't kidding when she said they were big," remarked Mimi hands squeezing on Kari's sensitive teats through the fine fabric of her straining shirt. Somehow Kari's digital world outfit remained the same, only riding up in her slinky seductive form.

"What size are they? F?"

Kari blushed hard and bit her lip, the sensation of Mimi feeling up her magnificent twin melons jump-starting her libido.

"G," she replied sheepishly, shyly nipping her lip. "They're still growing…"

"What about him? Is he growing too?" Asked Mimi conspiratorially.

The pink haired Princess licked her lips, they been discussing this for days now, Mimi knew she was going to wind up losing her virginity tonight, she was counting on it, now she wanted all the gory details.

TK blushed, placing a hand on the back of his head his erection already bulging his shorts at the sight of his two biggest crushes happily playing with each other's bodies.

"I dunno I never bothered to measure it before," remarked Kari, placing a delicate hand on Mimi's belly. "All I know is that it feels amazing to be filled completely," she purred standing on her tiptoes as she placed her lips against Mimi's, giving TK a show. Their tongues battled intensively, Mimi had experimented a lot with girls before, Kari had managed to learn that, and wondered how she might bring up what Mimi had shared with Sora. She was collecting girls after all.

"Let's head back to TK's house, I want to get out of these clothes," replied Mimi. "TK looks like he's about to burst".

Mimi turned and wrapped her right arm around TK's neck gazing into his eyes delicately before slipping her hand down his front. The deviant diva lightly groped his massive member placing her lips to his as she verified the size and width of his mammoth manhood.

TK groaned, surprised by the sudden intimacy but quickly returned it As the pair twisted their tongues fiercely around one another, he could feel Kari's heated gaze. He still didn't quite understand what she saw in him, her adoration could be slightly unnerving even for him.

"Let's go," she whispered blowing hot air on his ear as Kari prepared the Digi port.

The trip home was agony, Kari was never a deliberate tease, but Mimi certainly was. TK felt his shorts almost exploding as Mimi ground her body against his, the five minute trip from school was interspersed with the two girls playing with each other. Mimi could not keep her hands of Kari's fabulous figure. With every playful tease Mimi skirt would rise up giving TK a peek at her perfectly formed posterior and the dripping bald muff beneath.

From the moment the door opened, both girls got to work. Kari sliding a collected ova fruit between her lips savoring its strange sweetness before grabbing Mimi by the collar and popping a fruit in her mouth too.

Mimi groaned surprised at the gooey sweetness of the white fruit sliding down her throat

Kari grinned and both girls felt the heat grinding up from their stomachs. Swirling arousal was driving them both to act as showy as they could. TK stood there watching his erection standing to attention as his big breasted girlfriend settled into her familiar routine.

Mimi was a good kisser, Kari noted that as the pair began to push this further along. The sweet scent of their juices becoming apparent as both girls started to undress.

Kari hadn't bothered with panties, they would've just gotten in the way, the shorts hit the floor at lightning speed. Both girls were now bottomless when Mimi stopped herself.

She wasn't as busty as Kari was, but both girls were ready for what was coming.

TK let his turgid 12 inches flop out smacking Kari on the cheek, letting both girls taking its intoxicating aroma. Kari found the scent of her boyfriend intoxicating, driving her towards deeper depths of debauchery. She petted Mimi's stomach, imagining how gorgeous she'd look with a bit more mass on her bones before pressing her enormous teats against the chosen of Sincerity's more modest bust.

"Let's give lover boy over here some special attention," whispered Mimi, her voice full of mischief as she glanced over her prize.

Kari nodded obediently, she usually would want to lead this, but Mimi was a sexual force of nature, and Kari's submissive side was up high.

"TK why don't you come here?" Purred Mimi, her eyes giving him the best bedroom look she could manage, we need a sample of that big old manhood right here."

TK couldn't help but swallow hard, he could see the beautiful pair running their hands over their each other's massive mammaries. Mimi was a perky C cup, probably verging on D, but Kari's immense bust was drawing him in like a magnet.

The girls kneeled on either side of him, soft pliant flesh pressed against his mammoth member as the girl shared another fire filled kiss. TK groaned as the head of his cock was engulfed between two sets of beautiful pink lips feeling them snake around him. Kari let out a low moan that she knew brought pleasure to her boy. They been teasing him up and getting him ready all the way home, yet still he was able to hold out long enough to slide his massive member between their cloth covered melons.

Mimi tasted his flesh, giggling and blushing as his fist width cock punched between their two cleavages, every upward thrust pushing his massive member between their open moaning mouths. Mimi was aroused already, her idle hand wandering down between her soaking thighs, she couldn't wait to feel this massive and real piece of hardware turning her insides out If little Kari could handle it she was sure she could too.

They kept going happily playing with TK's cock until without warning he began to shake. Like a volcano TK erupted, spewing hot semen right in front of Mimi's face, both girls opened their mouths taking the shower of glorious goo that was now let loose from TK's a massive erection.

Mimi happily took the gift, eagerly licking it off Kari's face once her own was finished. It tasted so good, it's saltiness contrasting well with the strange fruit Kari had given her at the start. Without another word Mimi shucked her ruined shirt and began to pull Kari's up over her head.

Both girls glanced over at TK, his member still firmly erect, equally naughty grins of both girls faces.

Mimi lay on her back, stretching her legs wide stroking her lower lips. She had to get ready for that and Kari was all too happy to help her. Her skin felt odd, almost elastic in her hands she roughly fingered her dripping and needy sex. She could feel her sweet nectar sliding down her legs turning the sexual organs into a furnace and then the vision was filled with pink.

TK watched on in awe as Kari settled herself atop Mimi's moaning face, delicate digits slinking down to open up the petals of Mimi's flower replacing Mimi's own fingers with her own.

"Come on Mimi," she encouraged, "let's get you ready."

Kari began to rock her hips back and forth, her dripping sex filling the air with the aroma of desire. She leaned forward, her magnificent, marvellous melons moulding themselves against Mimi's belly as the beautiful brunette started to work.

Mimi thrashed her head, losing herself in the experience as Kari nibbled her love button while delicate playful fingers fluttering across her outer lips, and darting inwards every now and again to stretch her out. She couldn't wait to feel TK's member sliding inside her, to lose her virginity in such a way it felt natural for the Japanese export to America.

Her toes quivered and she could feel Kari's tongue cleaning errant spatters of semen from her for overhead TK stood tantalizing but out of tongue range for the Princess in pink. She wanted him, wanted them both, the heat rising in her stomach was unbearable. She could see his cock could feel Kari's tongue digging deep inside her.

The sexy siren of sincerity set to her task, focusing on the bulbous bouncing buttocks gyrating right above her face. Her toes curled as they muttered and moaned into each other's muffs.

Mimi glanced up was just in time to see TK shaft penetrating Kari from behind. Mimi marveled as her new lover's honey pot was skewered and stretched by TK's elephantine erection.

She pouted slightly, unsure TK would have the stamina to handle her after Kari but she busied herself with other things. She placed her hands further up grasping and gripping at Kari's fine skinned rear. She loved watching the bulge of Kari's belly expanding outwards, taking the opportunity to touch the shaft through Kari's ever-expanding flesh.

She was next, the reality filled her with fear and elation, the biggest cock she'd ever seen was going to be inside her soon. She quivered, the ever-building heat in her stomach crashing against the shore like a wave. She redoubled her efforts as well, licking against TK's shaft, relishing the taste of Kari's orgasmic juices. She felt her lover shake time after time, more of her sweet nectar dripping into Mimi's eager mouth. Every time TK's balls slammed into Kari's quim, Mimi took the opportunity to eagerly suckle on the oversized sack.

Their coupling felt like an eternity, Kari's juices soaking her pink tinted hair, she could smell sweat and heat, and her awareness of Kari's wild moans between deep strokes of her terrific tongue.

Kari gasped and Mimi watched in amazement as TK's super sack twitched and spasmed, splashing seed all over his lover's waiting womb.

TK slid out, his immense shaft dripping with a combination of their juices. Kari flopped off her face flush with exertions, her mind still jangling with mind shattering indulgence.

"So good," she panted, her eyes cloudy and inattentive, gazing with adoration upon her blonde Adonis.

Mimi felt her lips quivering, the combination of her lovers juices fresh on them as TK began the slow sojourn between her legs.

He grasped her ankles, opening her legs before guiding her body forwards. The tip of his greatest gift known nuzzling the closed doors of her virgin sex.

He hesitated for a moment, mulling things over before quickly grasping her legs and sliding his beautiful bulk where he felt it belonged.

Mimi felt the wind being taken out of her as TK's member began to slide deep into her fragile form, her eyes bolted open staring up into the blue-eyed Dragon of a man who had taken her virginity. Her legs wrapped around TK's waist, settling on his ass and pulling him in, she had her starter, now was time for the main course.

He went slowly. Her tightness stretch like a drum against his mass of masculine force, it was excruciatingly painful for the first moment and then hedonistic drive overwhelmed her senses. She could feel every inch as it slid inside her hands reaching up to grasp at his back, her nails digging into the sides of his arms as she wailed in unabated reverie.

Kari lay on her back to one side, two fingers collecting the thick white bounty seeping from her sex, gorging herself on her lover's taste as she watched him take Mimi's innocence. About a quarter of the way in TK met the familiar resistance of Mimi's hymen. He stared her deep in the eye, waiting for her assent. She nodded before his member punched through her innocence. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tears flowing from her eyes as TK brought her brazenly into womanhood.

She lay there passively accepting his pole of passion, she had to struggle to stop her eyes rolling back, the intensity of her feelings overwhelming her. Mimi's hands gripping his forearms reached up to grasp at her shoulders pulling him into her.

More, she had to have more, it was like a switch of been set off inside the chosen of sincerity, now that she had it inside her she needed it more. She could see why Kari was so confident now, this was entirely hers, Mimi was getting a sample as a gift.

Mimi felt him pushing deeper, seeing the reflection of her own ecstasy in his sapphire eyes, the dragon between his legs was now invading her body more and more. She could feel him pressing that fist-sized crown against her womb and let out a guttural groan.

The strange fruit had already worked its black magic on her body, what should have brought her pain instead wildly used her pleasure. The mania of his touch driving her wild. Mimi's leg squirmed, she was lying in her friend's living room, taking his impossible mind breaking member and feeling nothing but unadulterated desire.

Her tongue rolled out her eyes growing faint another spasm of spectacular fireworks flashed before her eyes, every microscopic movement was setting her body ablaze, and then Kari decided to join.

The chosen light had already received her precious bounty. Now she slid like a serpent between the coupling lovers. Mimi's view of TK's pleasure wracked face was replaced by a glorious milky mammary topped with a cherry coloured nipple.

Mimi's lolling tongue reached up as her lips greedily suckled the milky reward, tasting the sweet protein-rich milk. It reminded her a little of the fruit, the same fantastic electricity now warmly coursing through her throat.

Mimi felt her womb open her cervix parting to feed more of the impossible erection directly into her bulging belly, she felt like one of those egg-eating snakes. Her mouth wrapped around a white orb, her stomach ready for rounding out.

Another orgasm wracked through her body, tears streaming from her eyes, the strawberry blonde beauty transfixed in the perfect moment.

And still he got deeper, more marvelous meat stick deforming her until eventually with another burst of self-indulgent gratification she could feel his oversized sack smacking against her legs.

Taking a moment to relish their reverie, TK took the time to kiss Kari's neck, enjoying his soft skinned soulmate as much is Mimi was below. He waited until Mimi's breathing normalized, remembering his first time with Yolei and discomfort she had felt. After that he was pulling back, lifting his hips to increase his leverage before slamming down again.

The sensation of Mimi's womb convulsing around his manhood told him he had hit jackpot, and he happily began to thrust up and down pulling out with agonizing slowness before slamming back in her with force. The sickening slick of pressing their genitals together was quickly punctuated by the muffled moans Mimi managed through a mouthful of Kari's melon.

The trio continued, TK enjoying the sensation right until once again the familiar twitch pulled him downwards.

"Mimi, I'm close," he groaned unable to see her face but feeling her legs quaking hard against his bum.

With a mighty bellow, Takeru Takaishi buried himself inside another belly, spurts of semen sloshing in Mimi's wondrous quivering womb.

Mimi bit down hard, her own orgasm overwhelming her as teeth dug into Kari's enticing endowment, causing the other girl to scream in pleasure. TK grinned, during the sessions with Yolei he discovered quite quickly that his girlfriend really enjoyed it when people were rough with her new breasts, all that sensitivity meant that rougher touches could send her over the edge.

Once again more fluids flowed into another girls body, Mimi's midriff swelling with an overabundance of her lover's seed. Kari pulled back, lightly massaging her reddened breast, examining the light teeth marks with a disapproving frown.

TK pulled back as well, now that he could see the glad gluttony and Mimi's sated eyes, he couldn't help but marvel at his work.

Mimi was unconscious, sleeping off the overwhelming joy ride what had been thrown her way. Her mouth and face dripped with white milk and her perky C cup breasts looked almost decorative when combined with her bloated belly. As TK removed his still swollen shaft, the self-indulgent Queen of sincerity gave a guttural gasp of gladness.

TK placed his hands on his hips before Kari snapped him out of his stupor.

She crawled over to TK giving his superb saber a languishing lick, the chosen of light taking the opportunity to savor the combined juices before returning to her original goal.

"Let's wake her up in the best way possible," she growled returning to the dazed diva grasping her legs gently.

Still partially enraptured Mimi happily obliged spreading her legs wide as she could as Kari turned them both on their sides.

Before her blinking boyfriend's eyes, Kari began to attack Mimi's flower, her tongue darting between the older girls lower lips. She savored the white froth, dripping from their snatches as TK took a deep breath. Mimi had already given him permission, but it still felt a little wrong to let Kari tempt him so. He held his shaft tightly taking a deep breath as he slowly guided his already re-hardening member between Mimi's lower cheeks.

The virgin sex had been tight, but as Mimi's other ring began to convulse against his member, TK felt his own mind jolt. For the first time since that initial explosion with Kari, TK lost control, spraying a small amount of seed into the awakening Mimi's bowels making her moan into Kari's muff.

TK swallowed hard, regaining his composure as he gently guided the girls into a new position. Kari lay beneath him, her cheeky expression filling him with satisfaction every time he dug another inch inside Mimi's junk drawer She was unbelievably tight and TK found his hands guided to the convenient hourglass of her waspish waist.

He continued to thrust, the sheer amount of lubrication Mimi had provided in her octuple orgasms now providing guidance for the next couple.

Without TK's cock inside her, Kari's mind was a lot more clear, and she happily licked and sucked and her boyfriend's sack. Neatly nibbling wherever she could reach, feeling TK's seething testes twitch with oncoming onslaught.

Mimi floated in and out of consciousness, her orgasms wiping her out between thrusts only for the next one to awaken her. She spurted mixed juices into Kari's mouth with such regularity the Kari began to time her own licking, taking a sample of the mix of platter before nibbling gently on her boyfriends balls. Enjoying the different tastes of both. Finally, still slick with sweat, both girls released again. Kari fought waves of ecstasy, almost drowning in a combination of joy and eroticism as TK pumped more semen into Mimi's bowels.

Mimi's already swollen belly looked enormous now seeming almost 9 months pregnant, while Kari's own faux baby bump, looked like she was soon to join her.

The trio pulled back still panting in pleasure, Mimi's eyes red with exertion, both girls breathing in ragged succession. Their eyes drifted to the open door, their violet haired partner in crime leaning against the wall, her hands full of snacks and energy drinks.

"Dammit Kari, again!" Exclaimed Yolei stepping on the ground, crossing her arms over her own expansive bust.

"I thought we agreed you were going to wait for me," she complained.

Kari felt a little guilty, the original plan had been to wait for Yolei, but Mimi had been a little thirstier than she'd expected.

"Come, pull up a chair," panted TK, pulling himself from Mimi's rear. "Kari was just about to tell you about our evil plan."

Yolei eyed TK's dick hungrily, briefly glancing at Kari to make sure she had permission.

"And what plan is that?" the sexually frustrated seconder asked pointedly.

"Our plan to bring Sora into our little game," said Kari with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sora completes the set Part1

Sora completes the set

Yolei crossed her arms, her large breasts bouncing in time with her petulantly tapping foot.

"It's bad enough I can't work off my tension when you two sneak off together, but you couldn't even wait for me to join you." She complained, slipping her jacket off with practised ease.

Next went her pants, the violet vixen didn't bother to wear panties anymore, too much effort and they didn't contain her bursting hips and rear.

TK set himself up on the couch languidly stroking his erection while Mimi and Kari explored their cum taut bellies, the strange elastic quality of this skin almost as alluring as the scent of TK's masculine musk.

The big bulged blonde was starting to get into his stride yet even he couldn't help but grunt as his first sex friend effortlessly slid down his shaft.

Yolei gave out a satisfying grown, a splash of warm wetness exploding on his shaft.

"I really need to find myself a dick like this, " the maroon-haired marvel groaned, the pungent odour of sex already made wilder by her spontaneous orgasm.

"I can't always be bothering yours," she added, her voice tight and constricted, grunting with exertion as she resisted losing her mind.

Kari groaned and pushed herself onto her belly, loving the sensation of his warm seed against her lower lips, gently dripping onto the carpet in large droplets.

"I don't mind sharing, it's not cheating if I'm there," rationalized Kari, rubbing her sensitive cherry nipples against the rough sensation of the carpet.

"As soon as I've had my fair share we really need to catch up" gasped the purple locked pervert with some difficulty, her hands grasping at her swelled out womb. She drooled heartily, trying to pinch the massive member resting inside her.

While Kari was still the champion, Yolei had enough experience taking TK for him to rest comfortably inside her, his plum sized balls gently caressing the outside of her folds.

"I was thinking… It's not fair that only you and I really get to experience what it's like to have something like this monster inside us Now that Mimi's joined us… I think Sora should at least get a chance too," replied Kari kicking her legs back and forth. Her eyes were hungry, the sight of Yolei's tormented form was intoxicating for Kari.

She felt her tongue slide against the back of her teeth and made a kissing sound.

"That… and Sora's kind of hot," she added, blushing a little at her own confession.

"That… _srlllch_ …. Sounds…. _Splat_ …. Awfully…. _srlch_ … Nice of you… _splat"_ grunted Yolei, her body slowly rocking back and forth on the huge shaft. She would take pleasure letting TK lift her up until only the tip remained inside her, before dropping her soaking sex all the way down his guide rail.

The two continued to mate like languid lizards, Yolei enjoying the sensation of TK's firm hands grasping her often seed softened belly.

When Kari confessed her crush, TK's hands reached for Yolei's hips picking up the pace as he did so.

Yolei keened happily, whistling through her teeth. The discussion of this plan was making TK more rigid than she'd ever expected, and it was already causing her pussy to pour juices onto his savage sack.

TK happily redoubled his grip on Yolei's hips and thrusted into her, making sure to give the other two girls as much of a show as he could. He was practising now, practising for tomorrow, if Kari got her way they'd both be fulfilling the fantasy. He'd always had a soft spot for Sora, she was strong, independent and still took care of her friends. It was something the TK appreciated as the one who needed taking care of the most when they first started.

Now he would take care of her needs, give her the same pleasure that both Mimi and Yolei so hungrily craved.

Heat rose from their mating bodies, the salty aftertaste of his semen filling the air with the dark musk that drove Kari and Mimi to perk up identical sexy smiles crossing both their faces. TK's aroma was a spice of fresh sweat, the kind of musk that nearly any woman would find irresistible. For Kari, that aroma was like a switch.

Moving together with mirrored confidence and pose Mimi and Kari sauntered confidently towards their still rutting friends. Yolei's near E cups jumping in time with TK's rapidly increasing thrusts.

Her eyes were closed, focusing on revelling in the pleasure.

"That's right TK, I need this! Bounce me harder!" She begged faint tears streaming from her eyes, the exertion and stretching of her form exquisite in its ecstasy.

The rose-coloured nipples pointed out, dribbling with the ova fruit's hormone-rich milk. She was unaware of what was about to happen to her.

Yolei gasped, two sets of teeth neatly nipped her nipples, beginning to suckle in turn with TK's increasing thrusting.

It was intoxicating, all these women here playing together, their bodies twisting and distorting every time TK plunged his pillar of penetration into a waiting wet hole.

TK was living the fantasy although his fantasy right now involved the "team mom" taking all he had to offer.

He felt his throat tighten, his view perfect over his lover's shoulder to see Kari and Mimi so intimately involved.

He waited a little longer holding back his own orgasm until he felt Yolei spasm out of consciousness again, her glasses a misted mess, the erotic aroma and sticky warmth radiating from his crotch only matched by the continuous sucking of his partners. He let out a bellow, his terrific tower losing none of its potency as he transformed his third lithe and sleek partner into another bowl bellied beauty.

Finally sated, he slid his mercifully softening member from the purple prima donna's slime saturated sex.

"She was really pent up," he remarked stroking her violet locks with mild concern. Even though they weren't dating, Yolei was still his friend.

"It's the whole Ken thing, it hit her a lot harder than she thought" replied Kari her voice portraying a slightly sour note at the unexpected show of intimacy.

She puffed her cheeks a little, a cute pout crossing her lips as she humphed.

TK nodded happily, grasping Kari's hips and drawing her into a fiery kiss.

"Just because we're talking about seducing Sora, doesn't mean I'm not still madly in love with you," he whispered petting her fattened belly playfully, wondering how big it would get once they were old enough to go off the fantastic fruit.

"I love you first and foremost, I love your face, I love your body, I love your soul," the blond boy whispered huskily, punctuating each statement with a kiss up and down his lover's neck.

Kari blushed, trying to ignore the rampant giggling Mimi was indulging in.

"You two deserve each other, you're both dorks," she teased petting her oversized belly before flopping onto the bed snuggling next to Yolei.

TK decided not to answer her, his body was already beginning to respond to Kari's delicate touch, his pleading blue eyes staring intensely into her beautiful brown ones.

"She can laugh all she likes, I know we are all still very young, but I'm gonna marry you someday, Kari," he grasped her ring finger between his thumb and forefinger, lightly applying pressure where one day his ring would sit. "One day, I want to have a family with you for real," he whispered, placing both of their hands on her swollen belly, their nude bodies still glistening with exertion.

"Wait until we're alone before you say things like that," whispered Kari, blushing the deepest crimson TK had ever seen her.

"I think it's more important I tell you all the time," he whispered his tongue moving to caress his lover's again.

They kissed briefly, more slowly than before, TK could feel the taste of Yolei's skin on his lover's tongue and frowned slightly.

Was Kari worried he was going to stop loving her?

The muscular blonde gently rubbed his lover's lightly built shoulders. He could feel the warmth of her belly and breasts against his chest,

"I love you, Kari Kamiya, I've loved you since I was small. No matter what happens, no matter who you bring into our bed, that will not change," he sighed wrapping his arms around her body, holding her tightly. He shut his eyes, ignoring the soft squish of sweaty skin against his beloved's equally ravaged form.

"And I'm going to prove it to you," he whispered lifting her off her feet, they had a whole night before Nancy came back and he was determined to make Kari feel like a queen.

The Takaishi residence bathroom area was slightly larger than the Kamiya's and it wasn't very Japanese at all. Actually, Nancy had never much liked the more traditional Japanese bathroom arrangement, and her apartment was modelled accordingly. Instead of a separate shower and bath area, there was instead a single overextended walk-in shower. TK had often wondered how his mother had managed to find such a rarity here in Japan, but for this purpose, it was precisely what he needed.

The bucket that he sat on to wash was still in place from yesterday, the perfect throne for his Queen.

Kari giggled gently, the pattering drip of their mingled juices spicing the air. TK was patient and gentle lightly caressing the tacky skin he was really enjoying the sensation of his fingers on her plush body , the water began to make her body come back to life.

Warm droplets kissed Kari's face, the soft patter of moisture now being matched by her lover's delicate touch. She was still swollen from their earlier play and she could feel the amazing pleasure of his rough and ready hands massaging her bulge away.

"Takeru," she whispered, groaning as his thumb caressed the underside of her swollen bust.

The prone chosen of light could feel his strength as he lightly played with her pudgy form. She wasn't quite sure how her body metabolized TK's freakish seed production, but now all she cared about was her lover's gentle hands.

"I love you" he murmured huskily, "you do so much to please me, let me be the good partner for once."

Kari tried to protest but found it dying on her lips the second she felt his kiss. Kari let the water patter down her front, neatly impacting against her swollen midriff. TK was always a gentleman, but even she couldn't deny this was new even for him. His soothing gentleness was a slice of heaven, and she could feel her body slowly restoring to normal, her belly deflating. She sighed in surprise and happily floated on a sea of light.

TK's hands felt like a sculptor on clay, his delicate massage rejuvenating her tired body. Wherever his humble hands wandered, Kari felt rejuvenating warmth flowing into her. She curled her toes, sighing gently and closed her eyes. Her entire mind filling with the sensation, when those hands reached upwards, stroking her flattening belly, all she could feel was slow ever-building ecstasy. The sensation of his stream of seed leaving her body was a constant flow of life through her still form. Slow and steady, like the tide coming in from the ocean. Her eyes fluttered open, the tiniest slit of one of them beholding as TK gently took a cloth to her body. She moaned in faint protest not wanting him to demean himself like this, but he would hear none of it.

He gently moved upwards using the cloth to wipe the products of their afternoon from her bust, revelling in the lilac-scented soap he was slowly rubbing into her beautiful body.

His lips caressed hers briefly touching before continuing his job of cleaning her diligently, the rough feel of the damp rag stimulating Kari. He moved his finger to her chin, gently caressing it upwards just enough to lightly tickle her neck.

"You're too beautiful," he whispered, sliding down to worship her legs, his lips now gently following wherever the cloth touched, slowing down whenever she started to moan.

"I'm sad I can't do this every day," he continued ignoring his own straining erection in favour of worshipping his goddess, gently taking each of her feet, in turn, stroking them with dedication and determination.

"Me too," murmured Kari, battling to keep her head above the swelling currents of warmth. She was so relaxed, floating on a cloud of unparalleled pleasure.

"Now then, I believe I have a goddess to be worshiped," remarked TK grinning seductively as he opened Kari's legs.

Once again, Kari tried to resist, but her body was already giving way, his probing pointers delicately stretching out her weeping sex.

He cleaned out what he couldn't message from her beautiful body already, so Kari could only quiver with delight when at last, she felt his loving lips replace the rough cloth.

She quivered lightly, the warm sensation of his soft touch sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, her eyes reopened more, staring down into his pools of blue, the love between them deep as the ocean.

Just as he had delicately cleaned her outside, TK was now tenderly teasing her insides, his tongue began to lazily circle her vulva, taking deep sojourns up her love canal. Kari squirmed, toes curling with each sudden spurt of pleasure that rocketed from her body.

The chosen of hope grinned. "I guess that little technique Patamon taught me really does work," he teased, his face drenched in her most recently released nectar. Kari felt a blush rising from the tip of her toes all the way.

"What did you do to me?" She wavered, her voice wobbly and uncertain.

"It's called the healing massage. Apparently I've got an affinity for it," replied her blonde beau gently tapping her love button with the tip of his index finger and being rewarded by another surprised moan.

"And I'll only do it for the girl I love," he whispered. "Just like everything else I do," he added gently kissing up her belly, tiny explosions dancing from his lips across her naturally restored skin.

Kari took a deep breath, despite having just orgasmed a dozen times she still felt as fresh as a daisy.

She glanced down, unlike her, TK wasn't even close to his limit yet.

"Let's go to bed, it looks like it's my turn again" she purred gently leading him by his phenomenal phallus, the spongy hardness tangible to her squeezing hand.

"And thank you, TK, I really don't deserve you."

TK rolled his eyes, careful to do it when she wasn't looking.

The truth was she was perfect for him, and he couldn't be happier. She chose him.

XXX

"Is there some kind of secret conspiracy among all my female friends that turned you all into balloons while I wasn't looking?" Remarked Sora irritably crossing her arms.

It'd been alarming enough to see Kari go from girl next door to sex goddess, only for Yolei to mysteriously follow a few weeks later, but now Mimi too?

Yolei and Mimi both grinned in unison at Sora's comment. Just like Kari and Yolei before her, the ova fruit had worked its sexual magic as they slipped off after their debauched evening.

From the previous night where Mimi had simply sported a large C cup, now she was probably bearing a pair of melons that rivalled Kari's. While enormous they were not quite as large as the keeper of Takeru's harem, but still more than enough to give any boy sweet dreams.

Or any girl for that matter, Mimi had always been more open about her sexuality than the other girls and she and Yolei had managed to keep themselves occupied while Kari was preparing their trap for execution.

It'd taken a lot of effort for the girls to keep their hands of TK that morning, 12 inches of morning wood was very hard to resist but Kari had been insistent. Something felt different about her whenever she brought someone new for TK, even Mimi had been surprised by the devilish attention to detail in the plan.

The pair had met up with Sora, officially so that Yolei can go bra hunting, unofficially they had their orders from their general of depravity.

Their redheaded prey crossed her arms, glaring at both of them before focusing on Yolei.

"Okay, I'm willing to suspend disbelief when Kari suddenly grows boobs the size of her head, strange things happen to Kari, but everyone?" Sora half spat, her tongue flicking like an acid quill in her mouth.

Yolei frowned, glancing briefly at Mimi for reassurance before giving her sweetest smile.

"Well… If you really want to know… There is something," she commented feigning embarrassment as she did so.

"What? You mean you guys did this to yourselves on purpose? What will people think?" Remarked Sora placing her own hand on her chest in surprise.

"So what if I did this to myself? And what do I care if some stranger thinks I'm a slut?" said Yolei "Why wouldn't I want to give myself an edge? Not all of us get to be the pretty girl all the time Sora," she added.

Sora stumbled backwards, the bluntness of Yolei's statement surprised her, as did the strange distant look in the girl's eyes. It unnerved her, like she was looking into the abyss.

"Yolei… That's not… I didn't…"

Yolei crossed her arms, biting her lip a moment before her shoulders sink again.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," she remarked. Sora felt like she was watching a movie that had already been running for some time, Yolei felt like a spring that was always half wound like something in the bespectacled beauty was broken.

"Look… If you want… We can share the secret after we finish here, okay?" said Mimi with a sigh, placing a hand on Yolei's shoulder, "just promise you will give us a chance to explain okay?"

And with that the trio left for shopping, Sora find in the whole experience a little out of her depth. Japanese bra sizes tended on the small side, so two women sporting cup sizes you could hide a chicken in made the entire excursion oddly heated.

For Sora, it was also slow drip torture.

Everywhere they went heads turned to watch them, gazing at the strawberry and grape flavoured goddesses that wandered through the shops like they owned them, trying on whatever they could find. Lightly teasing one another whenever they could. Despite her initial outburst Yolei seems to have calmed down preferring instead to taunt Sora sexually.

Mimi knew Sora was not entirely as straight as she let on. As Sora's best friend, the strawberry head haired seductress had actually been Sora's first kiss and now it seemed at least on the surface that she and Yolei had done something perverted together. Sora felt conflicted, on one side she was quite happy the way she was, on the other hand, it was definitely enticing to watch Mimi and Yolei tease one another.

Watching the pair of them share an ice cream cone had almost been a step too far but, like a well-oiled machine, the delinquent duo had stopped just short of twisting their tongues together around that sweet shaft.

Now holding many bags of salacious clothing, Sora brought up the rear while Mimi and Yolei wandered ahead of her, chatting animatedly. Their twin bubble butts were swaying seductively, making Sora wince slightly, she shouldn't feel jealous, not of this.

Sora was conflicted, she was curious about what could have possibly created such a change in her friends. At the very least there was mostly a positive side, although Yolei seemed different somehow like she was trying too hard.

The fox haired feminine beauty tapped her feet on the ground, not really looking at what she was going, more focusing on the hypnotic sway of her companions' graceful glutes. She didn't even realize who's apartment they were walking into until her nose finally registered the musky stench of pure unadulterated sex.

The strong muggy aroma was pungent and punctuated the entire room like a miasma, the mist of sex was overwhelming and aphrodisiac.

Sora stood there transfixed, her mind freezing at the spectacle of the scene unfolding in front of her. Kari had left no details to chance, she wanted to please TK, and if that meant breaking Sora's mind, so be it.

TK had been seated in an armchair his legs spread wide, his sizable balls pushing back and forth as he hammered deep into Kari's hungry womb.

They'd been going at it nonstop ever since Yolei and Mimi had left to get Sora. While TK was quite happy to worship his Queen, she insisted on riding him like a Harley-Davidson.

 _Squish squash_

Flesh and flesh mashed together, Kari's bulging belly on lurid display, the Chosen of Light making sure to sway her slim hips in time with TK's persistent pushes against her mangled midriff.

TK squelched continuously into Kari's longingly lubricated love tunnel as squirts of juice and joy ruined the armchair beneath the amorous duo.

"Fuck me harder TK, I need all is you, let me satisfy you."

TK actually felt a little guilty being so rough with Kari, but the usually shy and reserved girl had been aggressively insistent that this was the only way they could help Sora.

His hands reached forward pinching at Kari's rose-tinted nipples, pushing a tiny amount of energy through her body, reassuring his beloved each time she gave him pleasure.

The trap was sprung. Mimi and Yolei wrapped their arms around Sora, holding her in place, the trio watched in amazement as Kari's conical womb continue to expand and contract with TK's rapid thrusts. The beautiful brunette moaned wantonly, giving in to the pleasure. Every time TK pummeled her, the skin on her belly twisted like rubber, the outline of his massive member plainly visible the watching trio.

Sora gawked, her mouth open wide at the obscene scene before her. Kari's breasts bouncing towards her chin, never losing the momentum of TK's stretching strikes. They almost didn't seem human, grunting and squeaking like a pair of rutting animals.

Completely transfixed she barely even registered the two girls closing the door behind her. Only registering it when warm plush flesh pushed into her back.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Asked Yolei nibbling on the foxy redhead's ear. "Watching her take that massive thing inside her, it feels even better," the bespectacled beauty continued her soft exploration, her fingers sliding something oily and egg like into the blood haired beauty's mouth.

Sora briefly tried to spit it out, but her lips were quickly occupied. Just as the sweet and sour taste began to slide down her gullet, so too did Mimi's talented tongue go in for the kill.

Every time she tried to struggle, pull her eyes away from the obscene public coupling she was watching, one of the girls would get to work on pleasing her own body.

She felt a searing heat in the stomach, her entire body bursting with the surprise of sudden arousal. Scorching heat had taken hold of her, the pressure building in her stomach pushing around her body with her beating heart. She was terrified, but as she observed the dynamic duo's frenetic activity her own hormones raced to fill in the gap.

Her protest mellowed and her senses sang, the grotesque and fantastic scene before her was enhanced as her skirt and top were deftly removed by her friends' delicate and determined fingers.

She trembled… TK's… thing… that colossal serpent, that was the secret? It was kind of obvious but at the same time, made no sense.

The heat sizzled across her salty skin as a pair of perfectly synchronized tongues slipped softly across her bare body.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sora," whispered Mimi, taking her time to lick languidly along Sora's neck and bestowing her best friend with light nibbles.

"We've all had him inside us, it's time for you to join the club. Although you'll have to wait for our president to finish her turn first," teased Yolei. She was taking particular delight in tormenting Sora, enjoying her tacky taste, her fingers dancing lightly over the redhead's sopping mound.

Both Yolei and Mimi were already naked, no point in modesty now, only the passion and frenetic pace ahead of them.

She tried to shake her head, trying to deny suppressed animal magnetism, but the wild passion and energy flowing around the chosen of love was electrifying.

Sora was scared, scared of becoming a woman, afraid of ruining herself for marriage. Yet here she was, her two best friends stripping her of her underwear, playing wantonly with her body.

Kari wasn't just sitting idle either, to play up the show they were both in the most prominent position that they could be. Her legs up over her head held in place by TK's strong, calloused hands so as not to obscure just how much the couple were distorting Kari's womanhood.

The pair continued to rut like hungry animals. TK showing no signs of slowing down, the sight of his first crush so utterly transfixed enough to make his flagging staff returned to full rigidness. He was going to pummel Kari until she flopped like a doll. Kari for her part was really selling it, her eyes were sparkling with joyous tears, her face already twisting in delight, showing Sora her explosive release.

TK began to bellow, his bull-like appendage twitching and squirming inside his lover's belly, swelling it out in the slow surety of a water balloon.

It was unreal, Kari's eyes roll out the back of her head, her tongue lolled out and mouth open wide, drool beginning to pool from between her lips, frothing onto her bouncing bust.

TK kept going, his familiar goo giving Kari's entire body a sheen of raised fulfilment.

The chosen of hope gently placed Kari where he had been seated, gently kissing her arm as he let her rest. With one last caress of her jelly-like belly, TK began the slow and inevitable walk over to the topless Sora and her two loving assailants.

Sora felt her panties slide to the floor, her lightly trimmed scarlet sex on display for the two greedy girls playing with her body.

"Don't you want to try that?" Whispered Mimi, ever the devil on her best friends shoulder. "Get all swollen and twisted, surfing on a wave of never-ending ecstasy?

"You don't even have to worry about getting pregnant, that little fruit may turn you into a slut, but you don't have to worry about a baby bump" added Yolei, taking a little jab from earlier and rubbing salt in the wound.

"Come on Sora, join us, have some fun," she whispered happily latching her mouth onto Sora's chest. "Just one little step and its paradise," she purred between ravenous nibbles, delicately coaxing for the milk that might someday come.

Sora groaned, Yolei and Mimi took turns suckling on her perky nipples. It was almost a shame how big they were going to get once the ova fruit kicked in, but they knew she was going to get swollen all over this afternoon.

Still quivering, Yolei let out a cry of protest, her lips dropping Sora's nipple just in time to watch Mimi bend over for TK's enjoyment.

"Hey, I wanted that next," she protested before Sora decided to return her attention.

The sexual stimulation had at least dulled Sora's earlier attempts to escape.

As Mimi began to grip the carpet, willingly accepting the bounty of meat slamming into her from behind, Sora had started to return the favour, leaning in to kiss Yolei her hands exploring purple haired princess' massive cleavage.

It seemed that whatever fear Sora experienced was manifesting itself as arousal. The two chosen of love began to roll around together on the floor, both lovers trying to use their advantages to pin the other to the ground.

Yolei's juicing bare sex ground heartily against Sora's slightly fuzzy pussy. The friction made both the priestesses of passion groan from the stimulation. Sora's passionate gasps only being overwhelmed by Mimi's frenetic caterwauling.

Nowthat Kari was a satisfied puddle of flesh, TK proceeded to take his extra energy for himself. He rammed into Mimi, quickly alternating between her obscenely lubricated holes, driving her into the carpet in near continuous stream of expletives.

TK didn't like talking dirty, it didn't feel right to insult someone you were intimate with, Yolei and Mimi, however, had no such compunctions. Mimi hammered the carpet, her pendulous breasts burning against the fluffy floor, her wide eyes consuming the spectacle of Sora and Yolei rubbing their hungry sexes together.

Sora let out a groan, it was evident that she wouldn't be able to escape whatever the heck this insane nightmare was. Her heart was beating like a drum, the brakes were off and she was careening towards the cliff. Yolei's tongue twisted in her mouth, the bespectacled beauty taking her time despite the constant insistent buzz between them.

From the moment that Sora had first given in, the entire room had exploded with energy. And before long Sora wrapped her legs around Yolei, pinning the younger girl to the ground and whining with surprising orgasm.

It was only then she registered the strong hands gently massaging her rear. Apprehensively the tenacious tomboy felt her gaze slide behind her.

Mimi lay in a bubbling heap, a naughty smile framing her semen distorted form. She'd been so caught up in her own experience she hadn't even noticed the blonde bull had finished smashing the China shop.

Yolei grinned beneath her, enjoying the sensations and pressing her own Dynamite D's into Sora's modest B cup.

"Looks like TK see something he likes," teased the younger passion priestess, winking at the boy.

Sora could feel the juices dripping down her legs like a searing waterfall, TK was slow and deliberate in his actions, gently kissing her flesh with his fingers, the sound of velvet on sandpaper skin suddenly filled the previously passion peppered room.

"Well, Sora, looks like it's your turn, are you going to join us in the slut club?" Teased Yolei nibbling on Sora's lower lip just as TK began the inevitable sojourn upwards again.

Sora sighed hard, her desperate and needy flesh was almost weeping for joy as she pulled her rear higher into the air.

"I thought you already made me a member," she teased right back. "Let's make it official."


	8. Chapter 8 : Sora completes the set Part2

_Hi all Kraken here. I'm finally finished with my last official bit of backlog at this time we're doing plenty of work through my twitter_ _please follow me on twitter for the full schedule of updates at krakenknight1 ._

 _Right now there's a competition on there. Win a free story of your choice._

Sora was panting, a sweaty mess on the floor, the remnants of her first orgasm by another person still coating her soaking sex as she stared up into the blue eyes of the boy who was going to make her a woman.

Yolei lay beneath Sora, the younger girl still grinning in the same perverted way she had when they first kissed. Sora didn't know how to feel about that, it was like a switch was flipped inside her head.; Had you asked her yesterday her sexuality would have been straight, but today the line blurred, and it blurred a lot. She felt as if her own body was on fire, egging her into lustful behaviour.

It was still a bit scary, but Sora was already flying high on endorphins, her legs still quivering, her toes curling back and forth as she felt the spongy head against her sex.

The purple head priestess of passion beneath her let out an equally lustful moan, the same slimy shaft rubbing against her gates of desire. Sora was still a little alarmed at how hedonistic the younger girl seemed to be.

Sora shuddered, streams of sweat forming on her brow as she watched the impressive erection rubbing along the outside of the labial lips. He was teasing her now, his large, strong hands stroking the sides of her flanks as if inspecting the redhead's carefully maintained skin.

She bit her lip, feeling the molten explosion building in her loins. She wanted him to take her, wanted him to do all the perverted things that were clearly on his mind. She drooled a little bit, her eyes fluttering to the gravid and satisfying form of the chosen of light. Kari had obviously been the first, and judging from the way the other girls followed her lead, she was still very much in charge. It was quite amazing, but not quite as amazing as what Yolei had just managed to do to her. Sora's emotions were a volatile cocktail and right now, it was almost too much to bear the sensation.

"Well, what are you waiting for, aren't you going to… to fuck me?" Sora moaned nervously. The redhead was blushing like a cherry as TK inspected her body. The blonde was appraising her like an excellent piece of meat. He shrugged his shoulders, squaring his naked frame as he gently caressed her flank. This touching was pure torture for her.

TK grinned a little and kissed Sora gently on the cheek.

"I need to see to the others first," he admonished her.

He shook his head and sighed, placing a sweaty finger to Sora's salty lips.

"Kari, can you come here?" he asked his girlfriend, beckoning her away from her spectator's spot next to Mimi.

Kari licked her lips, her bare feet lightly squishing on the floor as she began to wiggle over, the trickle of her beloved's seed leaking between her legs. She wondered what kind of delight her boyfriend had in store for her.

"What do you need, Takeru darling?" She asked in a cheeky tone, pressing her perfectly plump belly against his naked back.

"I need you to help me make poor Yolei feel good. She has done such a lot of good work. I think she's earned a reward," teased TK, pulling the brunette into a gentle kiss, strangely intimate when considered against the way the two had been rutting 10 minutes earlier.

TK and Kari continued to kiss, their tongues intermingling as another beautiful strand of saliva connected their mouths.

TK still couldn't believe how good she tasted, and her addictive energy was infectious as well. It was like Kari was a recharge station. His already turgid arousal seemed to grow even harder against his next lover.

The chosen of hope was still rubbing his erection along the outside of Sora's entrance, feeling the warm friction of her scant pubic hair as he separated her from her first lesbian lover.

He briefly placed Sora on her feet, lightly turning the redhead around so they could face one another. They gently embraced while his girlfriend got to work cheering up Yolei. The boy was getting a front-row seat to his two closest lovers.

Kari, for her part, was happy to replace her, kneeling in and giving Yolei an appreciative lick. Kari enjoyed the intimacy with the other girls, enjoyed how each one reacted differently to her touch, and she wasn't looking to date another boy. Still, TK liked watching her with other women, even if he kindly pretended not to listen. After a few small suckles on Yolei's love button, the beautiful brunette began to strap on the toy, holding up the group's newest acquisition for Yolei's approval.

Yolei moaned, feeling the sensation of the vibrator against her clit as the Pegasus rider was put into position, almost perfectly mimicking the real deal hanging between TK's legs.

Kari grinned, leaning over to kiss Yolei intimately. The girls groaned as their pendulous breasts rubbed together, grinding their hips as the girls intimately swapped saliva. TK, for his part, began guiding Sora back down, placing her on her back gently, caressing every inch of her perfect body.

"What took you so long?" asked Sora, moaning as TK suckled on her strawberry pink eraser knubs, gently pressing their bodies together as he watched Yolei and Kari set themselves up.

"I wanted to see your face first," replied TK, stroking her hair as the mushroom cap of his body began to spread Sora's boiling honeypot.

"I think I like what I see," he groaned, sliding further inside her until he reached the point of no return.

Sora for her part groaned, tears in her eyes as she bucked her hips upwards to meet his. The Chosen of Love could feel his throbbing mass inside her, her legs rising to wrap around his rear, egging him to do what they both desperately wanted.

With a pained grunt, TK found the resolve he needed, plunging deeper into Sora's body. The boy loved how his mammoth manhood happily turned Sora's insides out. He could feel himself approaching her cervix, battering against it for a moment before his partner's orgasm opened the gates of pleasure.

TK could feel the sensation of his solid erection bulging up his lover's belly as the two became one, Sora already insensate from the sudden rush of ecstasy.

Just as Sora began to cry out in babbling madness, Kari also joined the fray, gasping as she rode atop the penetrating toy.

"We are all sisters now," panted Kari, her breath laboured as she played with Yolei's breasts, the buzz of vibration driving her as she gazed with love. "Sisters who shared the same experience. Isn't it amazing Sora? To feel TK deep inside you? It's the greatest feeling ever, to give yourself over to someone like that, we're all so lucky."

"You're the luckiest of all, you spoiled brat!" Intoned Yolei, gripping Kari's hips and guiding herself upwards. The chosen of Love number 2 loved pushing the bulging outline of Kari's belly for perverted enjoyment.

"You get it without having to ask permission. I'm going to have to punish you, maybe steal you away from TK with this," taunted the older girl playfully.

"You'll… need… to… do better… than that…" gasped Kari, her belly and breasts bouncing in time with Yolei's thrusts, her teeth gritting and her tongue pushing against the roof of her mouth. "You're about a million years too soon to take me away from TK," she added, leaning in from her riding position to give Yolei a lewd and lustful kiss for their viewers' enjoyment. She knew Yolei wasn't serious, but she did feel a little guilty. Yolei didn't like being on someone else's schedule, so maybe she'd investigate if any boys liked her…

Kari groaned, kissing Yolei with lewd affection. These acts were all for TK, all for her lover's enjoyment.

And enjoy it he did. TK felt his erection surge inside Sora. Yolei's thrusts were becoming more frenetic, the friction of the artificial phallus making the bulge in her belly more pronounced, encouraging the blonde boy in his pursuits.

TK grinned. Not wanting to be outdone by a girl with a strap on, he began to plunge into Sora, watching her belly rise and fall each time their hips slammed together.

"Sora you feel so good. I'm going to go a little faster now, okay?" he panted, his breathing more staccato as he drove himself deeper.

Sora was having a hard time. Every time she seemed to be getting back in control, TK took it away from her with a sudden surge of pleasure. The rapacious redhead enjoyed the animal heat of their mating, the very sensation driving her wild with desire. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, making burbles and mad sounds that filled the room with grunts and groans of sensationalist ecstasy.

"Takeru-kun, I'm going to break…." She choked out between tears, a line of drool sliding down her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his lips as they savagely attacked her tiny teats.

Not tiny for much longer, she thought.

She felt her fifth, or maybe her sixth, orgasm overwhelm her senses. Her head lolling on the carpeted floor, catching eye contact with the other pair and noticing that they were shifting position, both watching her.

Sora felt something move inside her, the massive shaft beginning to twitch, the tell-tale sign of an impending eruption. She felt her eyes roll back in her head, her toes curling as she pushed TK's dong in as deep into her womb as she could.

The sensation was indescribable. It was like the redhead's brain was on fire, her body exploding with fireworks as the great goo geyser filled her innards.

She felt her chest pressed to his, her lolling, screaming face buried in his shoulder, her belly stretching and swelling, creating the bizarre facsimile of pregnancy despite her infertile nature.

"So hot…" Murmured Mimi sitting off to the side, her left hand almost entirely buried inside her sobbing organ. "I can't wait for her to join us more often," she giggled.

Sora moaned, aware that the erection inside her body had not softened one bit. Was this boy even human? A glance at his equine erection honestly made her doubt that. Were the other boys as well endowed? Was Matt?

She could feel TK withdrawing, a faint dribble of juices running down her legs as she came down from the fantastic high, only to feel his knocker rapping on her rear.

Sora was about to protest when she found her view obscured by a pair of massive milky teats. Yolei had taken the opportunity to withdraw and move Kari closer to the recently ravaged redhead.

"Mmmm looks like TK wants a backdoor," cooed Yolei, pushing Kari's breasts to Sora's face.

Sora moaned, her ass had always been more sensitive than her pussy, and even now she could feel the head nosing open her rear.

She felt her throat clench as milk dribbled from the strawberry nip into her mouth, silencing her as TK plunged his fist like phallus into her anus.

Sora cried out, taking Kari's breast to muffle herself, her pouting pucker happily swallowing the massive manhood. Sora felt her nethers explode, her bouncing buns clenching around the blonde boy's big beef steak. She was losing her mind, her eyes rolling around in their sockets, her brain drowning in lust.

TK groaned and smacked his lover's thighs, happily enjoying the significant sensations he got from completely pleasuring the girl he'd crushed on first. It was astounding what he'd managed to achieve thanks to Kari. He almost wondered how he could repay her as his six-inch ball sack slapped noisily against Sora's taint.

 _Slirch!_

The sound of TK's mammoth meat stick, still lubricated in her own no longer virginal juices, was like intoxication, the sensation of the bowels slowly stretching under the insistent pressure of his cock filling her insides. Sora felt her brain lose cohesion again with another orgasm overwhelming her senses and throwing her further into lustful abandon.

The first bearer of the crest of love felt her limits fall away. Time lost its meaning, all that mattered was the sensation radiating from her spasming colon. He was so big, as massive as his manhood felt in her pussy, it was nothing compared to being filled in the rear. Sora gargled hard, lines of drool dripping down her chin as TK began to slowly saw in and out of her anus.

This was the sensation she'd always craved, but never even imagined it was possible, a combination of lust and heat that set her heart ablaze. She wanted more, no, needed more, as she continued to suckle on the slick milky breasts pushed into her lips, drinking deep from the lustful beast emerging from her nature. The orgasms began to blur together, TK's insistence thrusts bringing near-constant sparks of lightning up her spine. She shut her eyes, drinking in the sensation of a foursome playing together.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally felt that twitch again as more molten man magma sprayed deep into her back cavity. Between her milk drowned lips, Sora screamed in ecstasy, her mind snapping like a mousetrap as she left the mortal plane for just a moment before losing herself with insensate glee.

TK groaned, his softening member slipping from Sora's ravaged rear. Usually, he would have been more restrained, but the way Sora's back-channel began to vibrate the second his head cleared the entrance had been too much for him. He wiped his brow, letting out a low whistle of appreciation as he watched the other half of this four-way dance continue without him. Yolei was buzzing like crazy, slamming her hips against Kari's, spanking the younger girl's firm rear, gripping her hips and gritting her teeth between slams of joyful abandon. TK shrugged his shoulders, feeling his erection already returning and deciding it was finally time to reward the hungriest member of his harem.

"Finally!" Groaned Yolei as TK's erection found its proper place inside her. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me," she moaned, her hungry sex flexing orgasmicly around his rockhard rod.

TK didn't answer her. She was just a spoiled brat at heart. There was no other way to deal with this other than to discipline her, so he grabbed her hips and mercilessly pounded his substantial sack against her thighs. The best thing about this was every slam of his hips against Yolei's pushed her Pegasus deeper inside of Kari. Both girls glanced in unison as TK jackhammered into Yolei's cunt, savouring the sensation of her tight insides. Still focusing on the two girls in front of him, he turned his head just enough to watch the moaning Mimi fist herself on the couch, wallowing in the debauchery of their combined sexual energy.

"That's it TK, pound them both, big stallion," encouraged Mimi, her breath rising in sudden shallow jerks. Her hand was digging in deep as she tried to emulate the stuffing she was witnessing.

"More TK, I want more," groaned Kari greedily, waddling her gravid cum swollen form towards the bloated body of her scarlet locked friend. TK caught her meaning and gently waddled the trio forward, embedding himself balls deep inside the one empty womb left to him.

Kari grinned, bending her naked body over Sora's slight frame, leaning in and kissing the redhead's semen-soaked sex. Yolei guided Kari into a more animalistic position, ramming into her doggie style, using her hips to thrust Kari's feasting face further into Sora's sex.

Sora's eyes began to flutter, opening slowly to witness the debauched seen beneath her, feel Kari's naughty tongue digging deep into her semen-soaked treasure and grasping the back of the younger girl's head.

Yolei, for her part, could not stop screaming, her caterwauling impossible to mistake for anything other than a massive rippling orgasm that shook her wavering body to the core.

The princess in purple reached down one of her hands to pet her swollen belly. It gave Yolei an erotic high to squeeze the sensitive head bulging under her wavering flesh, her entire purpose reduced to little more than a human sleeve for TK's plundering pleasure.

Now covered in semen, sweat and sex juices, Kari's face was anything but it's usually angelic self. The Chosen of Light happily threw herself into the depths of her depravity, letting the orgasms run over her body like water. She eagerly lapped up TK's bounty, thankfully making it smother her as Yolei pushed TK's momentum onwards. This position wasn't perfect, but judging from how much Yolei was swearing, she was sure her boyfriend was having the time of his life.

It was inevitable that Mimi would get involved. Still, the barely lucid Sora had not expected her best friend to kiss her so intimately, with Kari occupying down below, Mimi had sauntered over like the Queen of the world, her infectious confidence was incredibly alluring to the foursome on the floor.

Sora, still floating on a cloud of ecstasy, felt her lips mash against Mimi's, the two girls exchanging a moment of intimacy while Kari happily feasted below.

"Feels good, doesn't it Sora?" groaned Mimi, slipping a few semen-soaked fingers into the newest woman's mouth. "All of us together, and soon, these puppies will be as big as mine," she added, moving her hands to cup Sora's bust, massaging them in time with the trio.

Sora didn't answer. Except for Mimi herself, most of the other participants were almost feral after so much stimulation. Sora wasn't all there, her dark dilated pupils not seeing Mimi so much as being aware of the sensations surrounding her. Mimi grinned seductively, knowing all too well just how good Kari was at eating pussy. The strawberry blonde beauty tapped Sora on the nose, quickly getting to her feet and standing before her best friend. It was Sora's turn to pay it forward.

Mimi grounded her mound into Sora's face, giving her a taste of what Kari was devouring down below. The feeling of TK's semen was addictive, and before long Sora's reticent licking had become more confident than even the brunette between her legs.

Mimi moaned, twisting her hips and working her body further to arouse the blonde boy who was now staring, mesmerised by her ass.

The sight of the last two girls was too much for TK, and with a bellow that rivalled most bestial monsters, the straw headed sex god deposited the most significant load of the night inside Yolei's waiting womb. It just kept on going,a massive stream of semen swelling up Yolei's belly like an inflating balloon.

He pulled back, unbelievably still feeling his balls clench, his body continuing to vibrate as all the remaining tension exploded in a long glorious spray all over his harem.

And they still weren't finished, as if of one mind, the girls all moved into a unified position. TK groaned as he felt four sets of breasts press along the side of his shaft, even as it sprayed more semen into the sky, covering the quartet in spatters of white. It was perfect, four sets of breasts massaging his luxurious long dong while the girls eagerly took turns trying to curb the spray showering them all. Yolei and Kari battled each other with each spurt snowballing between them while Mimi and Sora darted in for drinks while the others tongued his balls.

They pressed their bodies against him, nubile pliable flesh utterly soaked in the residue of their sex act forming a seething, heated, many-headed Hydra around the lucky boy's shaft until finally his impressive balls were emptied.

TK continued to push his hands along the shaft. The blonde beefcake was breathing heavily as he did, he wanted this finale to be something amazing, and somehow he was able to achieve it.

"Kari!" TK groaned, his hands pushing downwards. The boy felt his fingers digging into the pliable flesh as an explosion of pleasure flowed through him, his great gouts of goo finally finishing and dwindling to a trickle as all four girls eagerly swapped seed around his idol of fertility.

Mimi and Yolei began to gargle, their mouths filling with salty seed while Kari and Sora began to kiss. Warm press of flesh formed tightly around the blue-eyed blonde's finally flagging erection.

TK tried to stand but immediately stumbled backwards, half falling over to land on Mimi's bust with a soft squish.

"That was… Unbelievable," TK groaned, smiling sleepily as exhaustion finally overcame the exhausted stud.

Kari moved closer to him, making sure that she had claimed a spot, pressing her substantial assets against his chest.

"You're the unbelievable one," she cooed, painfully aware of how sticky she was, her swollen paunch wobbling delicately as it began to drain.

Sora awoke to the tacky sensation of seed on her body. The warm heat of female skin all around her.

She stared over at the other girls neatly arrayed in a sticky mess. Mimi had her face buried in Yolei's cleavage, now and again she would murmur a platitude of pleasure into her equally sticky lover. TK was sleeping peacefully, his head cushioned on Mimi's hip, while Kari diligently laid her head on his belly. Sora groaned, feeling a bit sore but unable to deny how amazing the experience had been. She petted her belly, still swollen and jiggling unnaturally from the sheer volume that her first lover had deposited within her.

With a grunt of effort, the ravenous redhead finally managed to wrest herself to her feet, massaging her forehead and wondering if this is what a hangover felt like.

The tight assed tomboy stumbled out of the living room, feeling equal parts embarrassed and aroused by the situation. She glanced at the window, noting that the streetlamps were on outside, they had been out for quite a while after TK's explosive finale. She reached the bathroom, staring at her exhausted face in the mirror. She looked a little different as the mind-blowing orgasms had changed her a little bit, she almost wanted to go back for round two but was already getting to the point where she worried her parents would miss her.

The Chosen of Love washed in silence, trying hard not to touch the sensitive spots on her body as the hot water sprayed over her athletic form. Her whole body ached, she was tired, yet she also knew that unless something happened, this was not the last time she took a ride on the Takeru express.

She re-entered the living room, not bothering with modesty after what had happened. Sora felt like someone deafened her with bombs, except instead of ringing ears she had aches and hickeys.

She wasn't the only girl moving now, as Kari moved to the apartment's small kitchenette and appeared to be pouring glasses of water.

"Good to see I am not the only one with stamina," said the beautiful brunette, placing a small hand on her hip and passing Sora a glass.

"You doing okay?" she asked, sipping as she rehydrated.

"I think so, although I've got to ask you, what exactly is this?" Asked Sora, as she moved to the window area and was now staring out over the balcony.

The towel she'd wrapped around herself after the shower was still damp, but her head had finally cleared of the sexual haze that clouded her judgement earlier.  
"I just lost my virginity in some kind of wild bacchanal orgy," she said flat voiced, her glance going back to the unashamedly naked Kamiya.

Kari giggled. "I think that we're bad influences on you, although Yolei would probably welcome you to the club," she laughed musically.

"I'm surprised that we're all doing this. How did this happen in the first place?" asked Sora, almost wishing she had a cigarette or something to blow out the window. She could just make out the last remnants of a sunset, but she was going to have to tear herself away at some point.

"I honestly don't know, I mean when we first kissed I got a little carried away, and then… Well, Yolei caught us, and then…." She stopped and blushed a little bit.

"You know, I never even thought about it until now, I just kind of wanted TK to see how much I loved him and I wanted that monster to be taken care of at all times," she added, for the first time in a long while seeming to reflect on her strange circumstances.

Sora gave Kari a doubtful raised eyebrow, but she knew if the situation was reversed she wouldn't be falling over herself to share with anybody.

"You're not jealous?" asked Sora, examining Kari's expression in the same way that a cat considers a mouse holding a howitzer.

"Of the sex? Not really, the other girls know the rules, I get TK first. He's my boyfriend but if he is still hard after I'm finished with him… I don't have a problem sharing," said Kari brazenly. "And you didn't seem to mind sharing him today."

Now it was Sora's turn to blush, her face quickly matching her hair as a fresh spring breeze ran over their bodies. She shivered a little bit, gripping the balcony railing and wondering if TK had railed Kari in that position. She really needed to do something, her mind seemed to be getting dirtier by the second.

"Maybe… I'm not sure… I mean, that was amazing and all, but I kind of want something more from a boy than just straight sex," replied Sora, shrugging her shoulders.

"I understand that," replied Kari, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly.

"I know he wants to be more traditional about the whole girlfriend thing, but this is pretty hot too. I guess I'm not as straight as I thought I was," laughed the chosen of light, glancing back at the trio still sleeping on the floor.

"That boy loves you and only you, but he cares about everybody," she added, staring off into the middle distance thoughtfully.

"You should put some clothes on, I think if TK saw you like that we'd never get anything done," said Kari with a grin, happy to hear compliments about the boy she loved.

Sora shuddered but quickly agreed. She was making moves to reclaim the mercifully unstained clothing from the entranceway. She gave a small sigh, the mothering instinct in her coming out despite her junior status in the non-virgin club.

"Hey Kari, just be careful, for all you know, there are going to be complications later," remarked Sora sighing as she slipped on her bra. Why was it feeling so tight already? "I know the reason you haven't come out publicly with this, but still, secrets aren't healthy."

Kari pouted. "I know what you mean, I can't keep it a secret forever, as much as I'd like to," the beautiful brunette remarked with a slight twinge. "Tai already knows about us, I feel kind of bad for him."

Sora looked troubled as well. Tai was a good boy, maybe he'd even be a great man someday, but that was still a ways off.

"Tai really needs to find a girlfriend, maybe he'll manage it if he keeps his cool and doesn't open his mouth too much," she said with a sigh. Tai had been a crush of hers once upon a time. Now she wasn't so sure.

Sora gave a choking sound and gave up trying to fasten her bra. Whatever devilish drug was in that fruit, she knew her breasts were going to soon become a lost cause, they were already getting bigger.

"We're going to need to take you bra shopping later this week, I know a place that specialises in large sizes, although sometimes I just go commando," remarked Kari, taking the opportunity to grab Sora and appraise her swelling chest. "Something tells me you're going to be almost as big as Mimi."

Sora sighed,weakly grinning until Kari pulled her into a deep kiss. The two girls kept at it a while, their tongues wrestling until Sora finally came out for air.

"Until the next time I guess," she remarked with a blush.

"Next time," cooed Kari, playfully swatting Sora's rear as the older girl finally moved to leave.

Kari was almost skipping when she finally got home that evening, the girls had ridden TK to exhaustion, but the smile on his face when the four girls had gently carried him to bed had sent her into happy giggles. She'd managed quite the feat, leaving the door open for Sora to join them on a more intimate level had been fun. She was a little concerned for Yolei though, while that business with stealing her was probably nonsense, she couldn't shake the possibility that her friend was going down a scary path.

"Maybe I should go and help her out," she thought idly. "I mean, she's a good-looking girl, I'm sure plenty of boys would treat her right. Maybe Tai… if he could stop wanking off to big titty porn."

There was only one pair of shoes at the doorway, small mercy considering how late she was coming home. Sora had left at sunset, but TK had been the perfect gentleman and treated the other three girls to one of his fantastic healing massages.

She needed to relieve herself, the ride home had gotten her randy, without thinking opened the bathroom door, her mind troubled by the problem of her friend.

It was a moment frozen in time. Kari had just enough time to register the facility had an occupant before she became a victim of her brother's nocturnal activity.

Tai gave out a surprised yelp, his hands squeezing tight on the erection he had been playing with, spurts of white seed splashing out with sudden and directed force all over his sister's face.

He let out a sound like a choking cat as gouts of goo began to spray on his sister's perfect face.

Kari's eyes widened, her mouth perfectly poised to capture some of the sprays. Her brother had an impressive load even if he didn't have the size or girth of her boyfriend.

Kari had taken so many facials today her reaction was automatic, she swallowed Tai's sperm, letting the salty spray fill her mouth with a surprising surge of arousal.

She let out a low moan of appreciation before catching herself.

"Seriously Nii-san, get a girlfriend," she scolded. "What if mom had come in while you were doing that?" she added, placing a hand to wipe the residue off her face, blushing a little as she licked her fingers.

Nancy Takaishi arrived home to find the apartment suspiciously clean again. The air stank of bleach and the single mother of two gave a very vocal sigh at the implications.

She knew her son was a stud, he took after his father after all, but the way he and Kari romped around the apartment was starting to get on her nerves. She was frustrated, tired, and very much in need of something to eat.

She opened the fridge for a small vacuum-sealed bag catching her eye.

"Ova fruit?" she wondered aloud, "I wonder how those taste."


	9. Chapter 9 : Tai is tempted

Nancy Takaishi was not really living up to her position as the adult in the house. Her pussy was a furnace of desire, her mind twisting like a snake. She'd eaten one of those strange fruits that TK had put in the fridge, it's odd heated taste overwhelming her with a sudden surge of libido.

She was completely naked, lying on her bed, her mind a muzzy mess of tainted emotions. She really was a terrible mother, fantasising about a teenager like this, especially a teenager who was her own son. Her breasts bounced in time with her bucking hips, and her eyes shut tight from the exertion of playing with herself so aggressively. She was so jealous of Kari getting that sumptuous sausage for herself. Her ex-husband had already been quite big, given Nancy's propensity towards being a size queen, it was the one thing she missed about the man. Still, TK was on a completely different level, it was like he was supernaturally gifted.

It was like someone had set a fire inside her belly, or rather her aching and neglected sex. It had been a while since she'd had a lover. Raising a teenager, especially one with the kind of appetites her son exhibited was very trying for a single mother. The silver vibrator lodged in her vagina buzzed like an angry beehive, stimulating her pent up body to a state of frustration. She needed more stimulation. She shut her eyes, her mind completely forgetting that TK was home, not really caring at the moment. She was just so _horny._

"Oh Takeru," she groaned, sweating and writhing in place. Every second she tried to sate herself, her focus on her son became hotter, wetter, more obsessive.

Her mind drifted, imagining that massive manhood, her son's forbidden phallus. That was her desire. To feel that perfect penis stretching her out, satisfying her depraved needs.

Takeru Takaishi sat on the couch trying to watch a basketball game and failing miserably, his face flushed as he swallowed hard. He'd been sitting on the couch for about 15 minutes, trying to ignore the sound of his mother's lusty cries. It wasn't easy, and he found his hand slowly snaking its way into his boxer shorts to find his coke can thick erection already bulging his pants. He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as he listened to the extremely non-maternal moans that were filling the Takaishis' tiny apartment.

This should have been impossible, TK had blown his load no less than ten times today in four different girls. Yet he was still horny, Kari's milk really was having a knock-on effect. He hadn't had to knock one out in quite a while so it was taking longer than expected. No matter how much he stroked, it wasn't quite as stimulating as the lusty worship of Kari Kamiya. He shut his eyes trying to imagine his gorgeous girlfriend, Yolei and Mimi heck maybe even Tai was preferable to the thought of his mother, but all he could imagine was Nancy bucking her hips in the next room panting and moaning his name.

TK swallowed hard, unable to shut out the image, the taboo nature exciting him more than he'd expected. His mother was quite attractive when TK had been a small boy and he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world, then he met Kari, and the intrepid journalist who shared his home had simply become a mom. Now he was listening to her masturbate, getting aroused and being all too aware that he was the focus of her arousal. He could hear the buzz of his mother's toys, her frustrated pitiful moans. And then… Silence, he could still hear the buzzing as intense as it had been before, but his mother was no longer moaning obscene things into space.

He let out a sigh of relief, maybe this wasn't going to go the way he feared it would. TK knew that if he was forced into a corner, he wouldn't be able to fend the ferocious female off. TK held his breath, counting silently as he heard the vibrator's buzzing sound grow louder and louder. The chosen of hope clenched his fists and grit his teeth. This was a turning point, he had to get out, maybe hide in his room. He started to push himself off the couch, perhaps he'd go visit the Inoue's Ai-Mart... He got about halfway there before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Mister?" Asked Nancy Takaishi in a voice as rich as molasses, her damp hand was warm on his broad shoulder. It was like he was five again, except this time he almost wished she was angry.

TK turned slowly, drawing in breath, almost choking at the sight that greeted his eyes. Nancy hadn't even bothered to slip on a robe. Instead, her sweat-soaked body was on full display in the dim light of the TV. For a woman on the wrong side of 30, Nancy looked pretty damn good. She was just starting to show a faint bit of sag in her bust and the gentlest of stretch lines along her belly. On top of each marvellous mound, a chocolate kiss nipple was on full display the mother of two's ragged breathing now almost audible over the muted television. In one hand she held the remote to the vibrator currently buried deep in her ass while the other gripped TK's shoulder so tight he felt like she was going to rip his arm off.

Nancy's eyes were wild, her face distorted with desire her eyes hungry,

"No good, "she moaned, licking her lips as she stood trembling before him, holding up the useless silver wand. "It's no good, it can't be helped."

TK was a little bit scared now, he knew that look, he'd seen it a few times now, he'd never expected it from his own mother though.

He tried to shrug her grip, but Nancy was like a woman possessed, never letting go of his shoulder, she quickly rounded the couch and in a single motion wrapped her arms around her son's muscular neck.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered in between fiery kisses, her tongue wrapping around his as she ground her mound against his bulge, groaning, gasping, begging for it to be released as the pair fell back to where TK had been sitting.

Nancy moaned into her son's mouth, pulling back and giving him a stern gaze that looked to be in place. TK was primarily the one in charge with other girls and now he found himself rooted to the spot. He felt like a mouse pinned to the ground by a hungry Cobra as Nancy sneaked her head to his ear.

"I can't think straight, can you help mommy feel good?" She purred gently, licking his ear as she ground her body against his. TK could feel the waistband slip down as Nancy continued to rub the shaft along her entrance.

"TK, please, I need you to fuck me," she whispered throatily, pressing her hands to his shoulders and already losing herself in the sensation of their intimate contact.

Nancy gave a groan, it was so close to her now. She could feel the length of his shaft against her entrance. The toys in her ass began to push her into a state of frenzy.

She bucked her hips yet again, just barely missing snagging that massive mushroom head plunging deep into the depths. The magnificent MILF let out a groan, feeling her body stiffen as the sensation of skin on skin finally managed to push her into a sudden unexpected wave of pleasure.

She needed this, needed more of it, she was a terrible mother, and Nancy knew it right now all she wanted was to feel her son inside, to let him take her deep.

"Do you think you can do that?" she moaned, feeling the spongy tip against her mound, her sapphire eyes meeting his.

TK nodded, he'd have to talk with Kari about this later though.

XXX

Kari stood there for a moment, her face red with a blush. She was still a little bit horny from her sapphic orgy with TK and the other girls, so the sudden spray of semen was actually surprisingly welcome to her. She gave Tai a sympathetic smile. The cum drenched cutie felt a little awkward, and her nervous laugh betrayed that. She'd had a lot of fun at TK's, watching Sora get stuffed was almost as arousing to her as when TK did it to her, but she hadn't quite gotten her fill of fornication.

She moved her hand to her face scraping the seed screen with her index finger, relishing the thick tacky sensation against her skin. Kari loved the sensation of seed on her face, it was one of the best things about dating TK. The man had the stamina to spare, and she loved the taste. Her brother's tasted a little different, maybe a bit saltier, but the taboo nature of their contact made the situation all the more arousing. Still... maybe it was better to try and let this go, he was bound to walk in on her riding TK again sooner or later. May as well rip off the band-aid, get him used to seeing her in nature's glory, that could work.

Without a word, Kari began to strip off her clothing, using his shirt to wipe some of the goo that coated her face. By the time she'd slipped off her bra and thrown it into the washing hamper, Tai's brain finally caught up with his refractory period. The older sibling looked at Kari like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide with surprise as Kari scooped up a sample of his seed on her index finger and suckled on it intently. His back stiffened, almost as if the boy had been struck by lightning as his wilting flower became a raging rod.

Kari pulled up one of the plastic stools that were stored in the corner of the shower area and sat down next to her brother, shimmying out of her ridiculously tight shorts and leaving the gorgeous girl in only her steaming silky panties.

Tai continued to watch the naughty nymph with a sense of reverent awe, this was not the little girl who followed him out to soccer practice to cheer him on. This woman was his fantasy, his deepest desires made manifest, sex on legs. He shut his eyes and almost punched himself in the crotch to try and regain some control over his body. He was pure scarlet, the pleasure of his previous masturbation rendered completely pointless by his sibling sex goddess.

"Kari please put some clothes on…" He begged her, his voice barely a whisper.

"Why would I do that big brother?" Replied Kari with a voice like honey, her luscious lips pouting ever so slightly

Kari smiled sweetly and turned to her brother, her naked body now fully on display save for the arm across her chest. The busty brunette bombshell tilted her head, letting her large breasts shudder as she stripped off the remainder of her clothes, showing her naked body to her brother without modesty.

She knew this was a little cruel, her brother had clearly been lusting over her for some time, and Kari had to admit the idea was intriguing. And it wasn't like her brother was a small size. Granted, compared to TKs coke bottle monster, Tai's 8 inches were almost modest, but he was still bigger than the majority of men in the country, at least according to Yolei.

"Kari, what the heck are you doing?" He choked, almost struck dumb by his stunning sister.

"I'm getting ready to take a bath, big brother. Don't be such a baby, there's nothing you haven't already seen," she added giving him a playful wink.

"We used a bath together all the time," she added, playing up the innocence, for now. It's not like she was trying to let it get too far, but she did have to get him under control somehow. Now he wouldn't just run away and whack off like a pervert.

"That was before puberty hit you with a mallet, and made me into a horn dog who can't stop imagining my cock between those breasts," thought Tai, trying and failing to conceal his erection with an errant hand.

He wanted to leave, but instead, he let out a low defeated sigh. The boy was trying very hard not to stare at the magnificent mammaries Kari wasn't about to let him get away that easy though.

"Stop being such a prude," she added, "You're bound to see more at some point. With mom away, TK will be coming by," she remarked a hand on each hip.

It kind of surprised her to find that she was so brazen about her relations with TK. If you asked Kari of six months ago if such an event were possible, she would have called the person suggesting it delusional and given another more heed. Now she was sitting naked on a stool right next to her brother, telling him that her boyfriend was going to be pounding her pussy every chance they got. She was already starting to feel the arousal lubricate her. She even felt a little arousal for her big brother.

It wasn't the same as was with TK, for her boyfriend her lustful libido was perfectly balanced with deep devotion. No, for Tai, she felt something different more primal and animalistic in nature. It was taking a lot more effort for her not to start stroking herself. Maybe she should just focus on cleaning the scum from her body.

Tai became incredibly obsessed with the showerhead, using the warm water to wash himself, trying desperately not to glance at the voluptuous Venus who had taken up station next to him. The boy swallowed hard, not quite sure exactly what was going on until he felt those enormous flesh pillows against his leg.

Kari continued to lean over her brother's legs, grabbing the bucket at his feet before freezing. She could feel her nipples, now sizeable on her remarkable rack, as they grazed against her brother's calf, The soft, warm flesh moving up until she had achieved her goal of grabbing the bucket Tai was hogging.

Tai gave a choking noise, a monosyllabic squawk that seemed to be 50% of his communication with his sister at the moment as he felt his hard cock touch those sweet mounds of pleasure.

Kari held her position, finally realising what she had done by accident, of course, this made it last just a little bit longer. She didn't have long to wait, a few seconds of prolonged contact was all her brother really needed to set off.

Kari blushed and bit her lip, she wasn't trying to tempt him. It was just the way things were at the moment, she loved the sensation of a warm cock against her breast. If she wasn't already dating TK, she might have been tempted to take that shaft between her breasts and squeeze it, if Tai wasn't her brother.

Tai had to blink his eyes hard, his sibling's sexy body was like catnip for him. He gave a cough and Kari sheepishly withdrew her now achingly hard strawberry pink nipples. Tai couldn't help but be surprised, was Kari getting aroused too? He let out a sigh, half disappointed and half relieved to have Kari give him a moment's peace, he wasn't really keen to paint her face white a second time… At least not like this.

Kari couldn't help but feel flattered, her brother's erection and the recent activity she had had with the other girls made her realise she had quite the effect on people, even if she wasn't trying to exploit that.

"Geez Tai, you must be really pleased to see me," she teased, giving his log a light flick. Tai responded in kind by laughing, nervously trying to cover his erection with the showerhead.

"Come on Kari, give me a break will you, I mean if you weren't my sister…" He said rather embarrassed that the words came from his mouth.

"If I weren't your sister, we wouldn't be taking a bath together," replied Kari matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the weird, awkward heat building between them

Still reeling from his previous release, Tai wondered what the heck was wrong with his cock tonight? This was his sister for Azulongmon's sake, why did it feel so good to touch Kari's forbidden body? Maybe it was that she had blossomed into his biggest fantasy? He loved huge breasts, almost as much as he loved big cocks, he was no midget himself.

He pulled back, her sudden lunge forward knocking him off his chair and feeling her tumble after him. For a brief moment, Tai could feel the flesh wrap around his manhood could barely comprehend it as his cock sank between her cleavage, both siblings seemed to have the same surprise as Tai felt his erection poke his sister's chin.

The two sat there frozen, Tai feeling his cock tightly packed between his sister's cleavage, her expression one of surprise.

"Ummm Onii-chan… are you all right?" asked Kari moving forward just as Tai moved back. The elder brother let out a yelp of unexpected intensity, the stimulation of those big beautiful breasts was just so good. He thought he'd rubbed himself raw years ago, but this, this was heaven. He groaned, but every time he started to move upwards, the sensation of Kari's cleavage made him lose all power in his legs.

Kari watched the scene with the strangely detached eye. She knew that her brother was definitely trying not to make this sexual yet the sensation of his cock against her breasts was proving very hard to resist. Kari blushed, swallowing hard as she reached to take the showerhead again.

"Come on big brother it's my turn with the showerhead," said Kari lunging forward without warning and feeling her brother collapse back again this time she found her face nestled in his stomach

Tai continued to gargle, his jaw slack, his hand still clutching the showerhead like the holy relic.

The older Kamiya shifted backwards, scrabbling and slipping on the wet floor feeling the sensation of his soaped up genitals sliding into the cavern of Kari's cleavage.

He clearly wasn't thinking straight, the sensation of flesh against flesh weakening his resolve preventing him from simply moving further away. The showerhead had scattered from his hand and now his legs had pulled those bountiful boobs around his shaft. This was too much for him, with a mighty grunt Tai felt his second load burst from the tip, his balls contracting as he covered her face and chest with liberal glazing of white. It was almost surreal like he was tapping into some kind of taboo depths to cover Kari in cum.

Kari let out a squeal of surprise, the sensation of the heat causing her to open her mouth, a liberal dosage of his salty semen spattering onto her tongue.

She didn't even think, all she could do was lick her lips and let out a deep satiated moan.

Tai sat there staring at Kari, unsure how to react to this thoroughly inappropriate moment but already feeling his erection return at the sight of her licking her lips. She was like a hungry wolf devouring whatever he threw at her. He had to get out of here, this was way too weird. And yet as Kari licked her lips, the tip of that pink tongue found its way to the shaft that had just shed its bounty on her. It was an automatic reaction, Kari adored giving head as it was only natural yet from the second she started she'd set things in motion. Like a snowball rolling down a hill, both siblings were now wrapped up in their actions.

Tai felt her lips wrap around the tip of his shaft and felt the bottom fall out of his world. This was insane, it didn't feel real, was he sleeping? Was this all some kind of crazy dream? Tai could barely comprehend it. Here he was sitting on the bathroom floor with the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen happily bobbing her head up and down his shaft. And that girl was his sister.

It was like a dam had broken inside of Kari, and all the lust was exploding out of it. The chosen of light happily pressed her bouncy beach ball boobs under her brother's shaft, her tongue lightly exploring the tip as she proceeded to swallow as much as she could. Considering she could manage TK's Titanic train wrecker, Tai's cock was almost like a refreshing dessert. As if on cue, she could feel her brother twitching and pull back just in time for another load to spray down her gullet.

This was the best part, every time she felt TK explode inside her, she felt a kind of deviant power, and, now that she had Tai under the same thrall, she only wanted more.

Kari felt her hands moving to wrap around the shaft, gently squeezing his balls with practised precision as she bobbed her head. He tasted good, maybe even a little better than TK in this one regard, although that was still extremely debatable.

She stroked and licked along the edge a little longer before she felt the tell-tale twitch and felt more semen spattering over her face and body.

Tai's face was scarlet now, if he had been wearing his signature goggles they would be steamed beyond visibility as he sprayed another load all over his sister's body.

Kari smiled, the hand now jerking his gherkin freely, letting him continue to spray until he finally calmed down enough to give her a moment's peace. His breathing was heavy, his face looking ashamed as Kari continued to play with his obvious arousal.

"Wow, big brother, that's some load you've got there," she cooed, moving her hands to scoop up more of the white stuff off her face. She licked her lips, smacking them theatrically before adding.

"Still, you've definitely got staying power, you're going to make some girl a very lucky bride with stamina like that."

Tai glanced down at his sister taking in the sight of her slimy form, she was slick with gobs of his goo and Tai felt a kind of twisted pride at her flirty praise. He panted, trying not to imagine what he wanted to do to her.

Kari laughed, squeezing his member and gently blowing on the tip, giving her new toy an affectionate kiss only to feel it twitch unexpectedly. While Tai had already cum at least four times today, the sensation of Kari's forbidden lips was already too much for him, and he glazed her face and hair with still more semen.

"Good grief, big brother, you really can't stop can you?" said Kari scooping another handful of semen from her copious chest and slipping it down noisily. "You're lucky I like this, and it tastes good," she cooed.

Kari was already starting to feel horny herself, this entire scenario triggering parts of her reptile brain into high gear. While he wasn't as big as her boyfriend, he was certainly matching her blonde Beau when it came to stamina. She gently placed her lips on the tip of his crown again and was rewarded with another small spurt of semen.

Kari pulled her head back and grinned.

"Kari," stammered Tai trying to find the words.

"It's okay, I like this, let's call this… Sibling bonding," said Kari already feeling the petals of her rose starting to juice. She wouldn't go all the way, but the sensation and taste of her brother's tasty semen was definitely warping the rational part of her brain.

"How the heck are you still this hard?" She asked playfully as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft. The Chosen of Light was relentless, her tongue lashing along the underside as she fed her own lust.

This time there was no spontaneous reaction, Kari was deliberately blowing him now, lifting her head up and down lapping at his shaft, taking moments to gently pull back and play with his testicles as well. This time she was paying attention, prolonging the experience for the sake of his pleasure and not bothering to hide how much she enjoyed the taboo act. Kari felt her long fingers dance down the underside of her body, neatly folding themselves into her dripping honey pot. The longer she held his shaft in her mouth, the more vigorously her fingers began to play with her treasure down below. She let out a low end measured moans swallowing his shaft as she polished her pearl, letting the actions form one continuous thrusting movement. Tai wasn't trying to resist any more, instead his hands found the back of Kari's head and continued to guide his sister to greater pleasure. Both sinful siblings began to get more intense before Tai finally felt his pleasure overwhelm him.

With a final emphatic bellow, Taichi Kamiya finally let off another load and went soft.

Just as he continued to spray down her throat, Kari's entire body grew stiff as her fingers finally pushed her own sudden explosive release to join her brothers.

It felt like it would go on forever, but finally, he flopped back exhausted, staring at the magnificent goddess still eagerly swallowing his load.

"That was incredible, I never knew that…" He let out a panting sigh, unable to finish the thought but suddenly burning to return the favour.

"You could cum like that, you're almost as good as TK. That's, what, six times?" Groaned Kari suddenly aware of the slight pooch in her belly wondering how much seed she had already guzzled.

"Seven, and we're not finished yet," replied Tai gently placing a hand on either side of his sister's hips spreading her legs wide.

"Tai, what are you?" started Kari, just as she felt the tip of his index finger slip inside, replacing her own fingers with something thicker.

She tried to close her legs, shaking her head as she started to realise that the snowball had not quite reached its final destination

"Don't you dare tell me to stop, you just gave me the best orgasm of my life. There's no way I'm not returning the favour," said Tai matter-of-factly, "consider it more sibling bonding."

Now it was Kari's turn to be surprised by her brother's sudden actions, still reeling from the sensation of their escalation, Tai decided that it was time to get his own back on his titanic tease of a sister. His index finger was able to penetrate deep, feeling around the writhing interior of her sister's treasure exploring every nook and cranny for a moment before leaning in and replacing his finger with his tongue.

He was an amateur, with his sister being his first exploration into this kind of thing he started off slowly gently exploring with his fingers while licking any place he managed to get a moan from her. Despite her regular encounters with TKs mammoth dong, Kari's womanhood was surprisingly tight, almost elastic under Tai's fingers and the gallant gogglehead was taking every opportunity to explore.

Kari briefly considered getting him to stop, but the sensation of being touched so intimately was already driving her wild. She was just going to finger herself again once this was all over she might as well let him do it. The chosen of light shook her head convulsing as she felt her brother's lips around her clitoris, his teeth lightly grazing it between deep dives between her legs.

Tai was a quick study, every time he heard Kari moan, he would speed up. Each time he felt her body tense, he would press the attack, relishing in her rapid twitching movements. He took a certain amount of tradesman's pride when Kari clinched herself around his fingers.

Tai grinned, his face now covered in his sister's juices, a cheerful smile that was infectious between them as he crawled up her body.

"Did I do a good job?" He asked, almost shyly biting his lip as he watched his sister's face fade from ecstasy.

They lay side-by-side still on the bathroom floor but completely preoccupied with other things. Tai's fingers were still playing with Kari's organ, gently prying it apart as his thumb lightly stroked her clit.

Kari found her own hand wandering to join his and, much to her surprise and delight, she found her brother had already started to get hard again.

They lay there for about five minutes gently stroking one another playing with the soft intimate contact the urgency somewhat forgotten as Kari unconsciously measured her brother's member and found it pleasingly thick in her hand.

Tai leaned in gently catching Kari's lips between his own, a gentle almost romantic gesture after his more aggressive exploration of her nethers.

Kari responded by pressing her lips to his, her tongue reaching into his mouth and tasting herself. Tai froze for a moment before surrendering his first kiss to the same wanton woman who had already happily helped him to 6 stages of release.

They continued to make out, gently stroking and pushing their genitals as they did so. Kari's fingers dug into Tai's flesh, gently caressing the tip before intimately squeezing the warm shaft. Tai responded in kind, the tip of his thumb bruising her love button while his index and middle finger began to push into the places he knew she liked best.

They kept getting closer, Kari burying her head in her older brother's shoulder in between frequent and furtive bursts of tongue wrestling.

She felt her heart beat faster, her large breasts quivering as they rubbed against his muscular chest. It wasn't quite the same as what she felt when she kissed TK, but the sensations her brother was giving her didn't feel bad either.

Kari idly wondered if the heat she felt from her brother's touches was translating to the tips of his fingers as she lightly slipped up on top of him and feeling an almost electric current as she straddled his hips. It was so close they were almost…

She stopped, a sense of dread filling her as she realised what she'd been about to do, a bolt of pleasure seemed to creep up the back of her spine as she realised she had almost gone too far. She lifted herself up, pushing against Tai's shoulders as she tried to stand up. She started to mumble an excuse, give herself a reason to pull back from the abyss.

And then Tai lifted his hips.

Kari let out a moan of dismay as the sudden pressure between her legs materially changed. That wasn't a finger rapidly pushing its way deeper inside of her body. She felt his hands grasp at her shoulders, pulling her down, her breasts squished down crashing against his chest as their lips met in a full open mouth kiss. She could feel his shaft pushing deep penetrating all the way to her cervix before her entire world went white.

She could feel him twitching, could feel her own body reacting the same way. She let things get way too out of control.

She was having sex with her brother, and she LOVED it.


End file.
